


in between being young and being right

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: In a society where omegas are still striving for more rights, Jongdae stands right at the forefront.And Baekhyun? Well... He's just a whipped little alpha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 111
Kudos: 382





	1. CHAPTER ONE: MATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Lav, my baekchenist bb who was super excited about this - thank u for reading it over. Ily!! To my dearly beloved beta, Nesi, who was with me ever since the very very start to the very very end. I'll never get to finish this without you. I really reallyyyyyy really love you. Thank you!
> 
> this fic might be quite a ride, so please enjoy!!

**Ω**

“Jongdae can you please stop moping around, it’s just for a couple of hours,” his dad scolds him while sending a heated glare through the rear-view mirror. Jongdae sends back his dad a glare and partners it with a pout, no longer fazed with his alpha dad.

_He doesn’t want to be there, even if it’s for a couple of hours._

“Come on sweetie,” his other father coaxes with his usually sweet and caring voice, Jongdae can also smell his father releasing some of his omega pheromones to ease off the tension between him and his dad. “Just stay there until the ritual and you can go home afterwards. Okay? For Taeyeon?” Jongdae sighs in defeat and his father knows that he has won over his youngest and gives him a warm smile. Jongdae chooses to ignore his dad commenting under his breath that Jongdae doesn’t really have a choice since they’re already driving to the packhouse.

Their pack gathers twice a month in their packhouse just to make sure that the pack remains tight-knit even if they’re living apart. Jongdae doesn’t get to go to the pack gatherings as much because of uni. But since he opted not to enroll for the summer term, he’s now under the obligation that he needs to accompany his parents to every pack gathering.

 _Usually_ , Jongdae doesn’t hate going to the pack gatherings. He just doesn’t want to go _right now_ because his heat is coming the day after tomorrow. Which means he can go to preheat any minute. To make matter worse, the saturated air of the different statuses could hasten his heat skipping the preheat phase altogether. _And usually_ , his parents would allow him not to go, hindering alphas and betas from advancing to their youngest and only omega child.

But today’s pack gathering is special.

Taeyeon, his older sister, might fulfill her life long dream today.

Because today is the goddess Ilargi’s sacred day. Ilargi, Lupa’s youngest daughter. The only day of the year when the moon shines the brightest - when the moon is seen the largest. The only day where the leaders of the pack (otherwise known as head alphas) can appoint the next pack leader.

Back in the day, Ilargi’s sacred day would involve deaths. Alphas used to acquire the leader status by battling it out through bloodshed and violence, only stopping when there’s one alpha left standing. But through thousands of years of _civilization,_ the Alpha High Court made a law that forgoes the brutal way of exchange of power. Following the general consensus that _might does not make right._

Nowadays, the head of the pack would appoint their own successor through the guidance of their council. The one that they’ll choose would then be the apprentice of the leader, preparing them for their ascent to being the head alpha.

Jongdae doesn’t know the specific criteria on how they would choose the next leader, but he knows that it must be an _alpha_. Although alphas are inherent leaders, Jongdae doesn’t think that it should be mandatory for pack leaders to be alphas, betas and omegas are capable too. But Jongdae pushes those ideas down, _for now_.

As much as he wants to be a supportive little brother for his sister, Jongdae _knows_ that Taeyeon’s probable appointment is not the reason why his dad is so adamant that he goes to the pack gathering. Lately, Jongdae’s dad is on a mission to get him a mate ( _which is Chanyeol’s fault!_ ). Preheats amplify one’s scent and since today is a full moon (let alone Ilargi’s sacred day), their inner wolves are a little more restless than normal — a perfect combination to trigger an imprint.

It’s not like Jongdae doesn’t want to find who his mate would be. But he already knows everyone available in their pack and he’s not interested in any of them.

He thinks none of his packmates are interested in him as well, and he really doesn’t want to form such a special and irreversible bond with someone just because he doesn’t have a choice.

When his dad finally pulls up at the driveway, Jongdae already sees dozens of cars parked in front of the packhouse, he can smell the barbeque roasting somewhere in the backyard, and the ambient chatter of the entire pack. It’s a big, _big_ beige-colored house, which probably has at least 20 rooms — each room big enough to accommodate a family of five – they’re more like suites with attached bathrooms and small living rooms. There are also cabins around the perimeter, usually reserved for whenever someone is in a rut or heat – one cabin for a small clinic and another one as a nursery for the pups. Everyone in the pack used to live here but as the pack grew bigger and bigger, families started to move out to make space for newly mated couples who still don’t have enough money to get their own place. Taeyeon and her beta mate, Yuri, are currently living here.

His father instructs him to go get the box of pastries they made together and then give it to people in the kitchen and then help with something if he can. Jongdae agrees easily because Sehun would definitely be there.

He goes inside the house and his nose is immediately assaulted with a bunch of different scents all blended together.

 _He’s far closer to his preheat than he anticipated_.

A handful of packmates greet him, thankfully the boxes he’s holding are enough of an excuse for him to keep the interaction to a minimum. Jongdae makes a beeline from the living room to the kitchen effortlessly. He grew up here until they moved out, somewhere downtown, when he’s around twelve years old.

The kitchen is filled with busy people with their attention directed to on their task at hand, so he goes unnoticed but then-

“Jongdae!” One exclaims, getting his attention. He spins around and Ryeowook comes to view. He takes the boxes from Jongdae and wheels him in for a hug, “Taeyeon said that you might not come today.”

“I wasn’t but you know how stubborn my dad could be sometimes,” He curtly explains.

“Changmin could be really persistent,” Ryeowook easily agrees, “Even Minseok wasn’t enough to sway him?” The beta then asks while he tastes the sauce for the pasta, offering Jongdae a spoon to taste it too. Jongdae dutifully takes the spoon and tastes, he pauses because it tastes _divine_. All the different flavors from the ingredients blending well in a perfect symphony. Jongdae makes an appreciative sound and Ryeowook breaks into a grin.

“It’s good right?” Ryeowook states more than asks and Jongdae nods in agreement.

“Did you make it?”

“Actually, it’s—” Whatever Ryeowook’s about to say is interrupted when someone calls for him somewhere outside, asking to check on the barbeque sauce. Ryeowook then tells Jongdae that if he wants to help in the kitchen, he can help at the other room because they’re making desserts before he bids him goodbye.

Jongdae makes his way to the other room, expecting Sehun to be there but he then sees somebody else. A short man, tight cropped hair, and soft delicate features. Doe-eyed eyes, a high nose, plump lips, round cheeks. The sleeves of his deep maroon sweatshirt rolled up and tucked under his blue denim jeans, partnered with thick black-rimmed glasses. Gone is the boy who would always use black clothing, Jongdae thought. His steady fingers focused on separating the egg yolk from the egg white. His build is a lot bigger now, as compared to when Jongdae last saw him. He also looks more mature now, probably a lot of things changed already, but his scent remained the same. The perfect mix of wild berries and orchids.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae breathes and the said boy stops whatever he’s doing to look at who called for him. Kyungsoo looks at him, a little taken back to see Jongdae. But the expression is only there for a second, he then gives Jongdae one of his smiles. The one he uses whenever he’s unsure.

Jongdae’s mind is spinning, _Kyungsoo is here_. Millions of questions are zooming through his head. _Why are you here? When did you come back? Where did you go? How are you? Are you okay, now?_ But Jongdae knows it’s not his place to ask. It was never his place to ask. Jongdae then settles for something simple, “How can I help?” he offers, flashing Kyungsoo with his smile. Bright and warm, but the underlying tones of hesitance is pronounced.

Kyungsoo then beams at him, like he always did whenever Jongdae offers to help like in the past. Jongdae feels a little calmer, happy in the little display of familiarity. Kyungsoo then gives instructions to Jongdae about finishing the muffin batter.

Jongdae assumes that it’s Kyungsoo that made the pasta sauce Ryeowook let him taste a while ago.

They worked quietly side by side like they always do when it’s the two of them, only quiet exchanges of what to do and how to do it. Jongdae used to hum a song here and there but right now, he can’t make himself think of a tune because despite their quietness the air around them is loud. Jongdae shouldn’t really feel as awkward, he’s also not the one to hold grudges that long but the feeling of uneasiness is slowly rising from the pits of his stomachs.

Despite the indifferent face, maybe Kyungsoo feels as much as stifled as Jongdae is. Jongdae feels like he needs to say something, ask something, do something just to break the air around them—

“How are you Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks in a quiet tone, genuine curiosity evident in his tone.

“I’ve been doing fine,” Jongdae smiles. “I’m more curious about what’s up with you. How are you? You went to college and never went home.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Yeah, sorry about that. But college is just crazy,” Maybe it’s his ears playing tricks on him, but Kyungsoo sounds bitter. Almost as if he’s uncomfortable with the innocent topic. Jongdae only realizes how stupid his question is, he _knows_ why Kyungsoo never came back.

Jongdae settles for a quiet, “Yeah, totally.”

“You’re doing something with pharmacy, right?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at Jongdae with his wide eyes. Effectively stirring the topic away.

“Yeah,” Jongdae beams, there’s a surge of pride when he answers. “Specializing in Omegan internal medicine.” Kyungsoo returns his smile.

“I bet you’re loving it?” and Jongdae nods his head eagerly, as he goes in a full story about what he does and the subjects they’re studying. Kyungsoo then exchanges stories about food technology. Stories easily spill between them as they diligently work side by side. The air around them turned into something warm, far more relaxed than it was a couple of minutes ago. Without even thinking about it much, Jongdae ends up talking about how he still sings a lot of rock songs, maybe even more, since sometimes he’d perform in this small pub near their university.

“Like a solo act?”

Jongdae shakes his head, “I’m still in the band with Chanyeol.”

A single mention of his name and Kyungsoo freezes – Jongdae freezes with him. Not sure about what’s going to happen next, the tense air crashing back in – thicker than ever before. Kyungsoo pulls himself from the stupor and then proceeds on what he’s doing but there’s some stiffness with his movements.

“How…” Kyungsoo starts but he pauses a bit as if he’s carefully selecting his next few words. Scared that it might trigger something. “How is he?”

Jongdae pauses, deliberating what he should say, testing out Kyungsoo’s mood. “He’s doing good,” Jongdae answers tentatively, safely. Kyungsoo seems nonchalant with the answer but Jongdae’s far too receptive with his packmate’s scent to know that there’s tension there, there’s _still_ tension there. “And you?”

“Never better,” Kyungsoo smiles at him. Although it’s not forced, it also doesn’t look genuine.

They proceed on working after that. Both attempting at small talk, Jongdae being extra cautious with stories that involve Chanyeol, Kyungsoo stirring away from the topic if it’s dancing too close with his personal life.

Jongdae makes a mental note to ask Chanyeol to talk to Kyungsoo as early as possible so that they could sort out all of their loose ends. It would’ve gone smoothly if not for-

“JONGDAE!!” A loud and clear voice rips across the hallway and Jongdae internally panics because this is not the best time—

Sehun clumsily barges in the kitchen they’re in with his long limbs and overly enthusiastic demeanor. His smile is so wide, his eyes turning into pretty crescents moons – far too happy to see Jongdae. Jongdae would have returned the enthusiasm however _this_ is really not the right time for Sehun to be _here_.

In fact, this is the worst time for Sehun to be here.

Sehun’s eyes first land on Jongdae and then towards Kyungsoo. Jongdae sees how the young omega pales at the sight of the other boy. Kyungsoo confuses Sehun’s speechlessness with unfamiliarity, that’s why he takes the initiative to introduce himself,

“I’m Kyungsoo,” He offers a hand with a friendly smile. “Jongdae’s childhood friend.” He says while pointing a thumb at Jongdae. Sehun takes the hand, hesitant and wary of his actions “Hello, I’m Sehun,” he shakes it, “Chanyeol’s mate.”

Sehun paces the room back and forth, his usual milk and vanilla scent gone, replaced only with sheer anxiousness and wariness. His bottom lip now swollen with how he’s biting on it. It’s been twenty minutes since Sehun hastily dragged Jongdae into the bedroom the pack gave them when he and Chanyeol mated. Jongdae sits patiently at their bed, watching Sehun endlessly ramble about things.

Sehun is tall and elegant with his features cold and sharp. Broad shoulders and well-built chest. He could easily pass off as an alpha judging from his physique alone. But Sehun is sweet and delicate, he has this omnipresent sheen of innocence in his face that makes you want to protect him at all cost. He met Sehun when he was in freshman year, and Jongdae’s a sophomore, the younger omega was lost on the way to one of his classes and Jongdae went out of his way to help Sehun out. This leads to Jongdae showing Sehun around and Sehun clinging to Jongdae just because he wants to. One day, Jongdae invites Sehun to one of his gigs and that’s when Sehun and Chanyeol happened. It was a whirlwind romance starting from there.

It’s been two years since then and two months since they mated.

“That’s Kyungsoo,” Sehun mutters and before Jongdae could confirm, Sehun talks again. “Chanyeol’s Kyungsoo. His ex.”

“Sehun—” Jongdae wants to correct his friend because Kyungsoo doesn’t belong to Chanyeol. Not anymore.

“I didn’t know he’d be that pretty,” Sehun cuts in, more to himself rather than to Jongdae. “Chanyeol used to describe him as this crazy asshole with blaring eyes and smoke coming out from his ears. Someone Satan asked himself to drag him to the pits of hell. Chanyeol demonized him so much that I believed it...”

Jongdae wants to say something but Sehun continues his rambling, “But the boy that was in the kitchen earlier… He’s nothing like that... All I saw was doe-eyed, pretty smile, cute stature, and soft lines. It’s nowhere near Chanyeol’s description.” He moves his hand, gesturing to his face and then the door like Kyungsoo is standing there.

Jongdae opens his arms and motions Sehun to come to him, Sehun immediately curls up like a tiny pup against his chest while he runs his fingers in Sehun’s hair. “In Chanyeol’s eyes, Kyungsoo might still be the personified of everything bad in the world all poured into one person.” Jongdae’s attempts to calm Sehun seems futile, for warriness still muddles his scent. Jongdae waits for Sehun to speak up.

“He’s still Chanyeol’s first love,” Sehun mutters quietly, almost too quiet for Jongdae to catch. _Almost_.

“He is,” Jongdae reassures and Sehun stills. “But it doesn’t really matter because it’s all in the past now. You already know this Sehunnie, you know their story, what happened. They probably still have issues with each other and that they need to talk. But that’s something to be expected because they have a long history – but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are history. And that’s what they’ll ever be, nothing more,” Jongdae can feel Sehun calm down a bit. “It’s you and Chanyeol now, and if my words aren’t reassuring enough then just look at this,”

Jongdae hooks his index finger on Sehun’s collar and pulls it down. Exposing the large claiming mark underneath. Sehun doesn't respond but Jongdae can feel that he’s more at ease now, if the hint of milk and vanilla slowly seeping into the air is anything to go by. He knows that Sehun has yet to voice out what’s bugging him, but still Jongdae considers this a win. They stay like that for some time, Sehun further cuddling into Jongdae.

“Where’s Chanyeol, anyway?” Jongdae asks, breaking the silence among them.

“He’s on a run with the other alphas,” and before Jongdae could ask why. “Baekhyun’s back from his internship and that’s like the alphas way of bonding or something.” Jongdae can’t help but release a snort, because Baekhyun as an alpha is such a joke to him.

He can’t see it, he knows Sehun is rolling his eyes, knowing exactly what Jongdae is thinking.

“‘ _Alphas way of bonding_ ’ screams like they went deep and far into the woods so that they could have some kind of orgy together,” Jongdae comments, earning a chuckle from Sehun. “I think you’re right.”

“Better that they defile each other than defile an omega, “ Jongdae mumbles as an afterthought.

They stay cuddled up together for a while, Jongdae lets out a couple of his pheromones to soothe Sehun. “You smell really nice,” Sehun whispers, pressing in his nose closer to Jongdae’s neck. Until the tip touches his sensitive skin and Jongdae tries not to squirm away - he’s really close to his preheat. “Like way, _way_ nicer than normal,” Sehun sits up and looks at him with wide eyes, eyebrows arched expectantly. “Are you going into heat?!”

Jongdae groans, being reminded of his predicament. “Why did you even come here?!” Sehun exclaims. “Are you trying to get laid?!”

“Taeyeon might be appointed today, I can’t miss it,” Jongdae explains lamely, Sehun looks unconvinced and before he could cajole an answer out of him, “Dad is on this some kind of mission to have me mated as quick as possible or at least find my mate.”

“WHAT?! WHY?” Sehun asks in a panic.

“I think he’s just scared that I’ll live alone for the rest of my life with my fifty cats. Which is totally fine for me—”

“How about your heats?”

“We might have developed better suppressants by that time. The only real problem is how the pack looks at unmated people, the prejudice that it comes with it, especially with omegas,” Sehun nods in understanding. “And it didn’t help that you and Chanyeol mated this summer… It’s like my dad is the one feeling left out on my behalf.”

Jongdae can see Sehun look a bit guilty, “So, he’s setting you up to trigger an imprint?”

Jongdae then shrugs “Well it’s not like his plan is foolproof,” he attempts to be positive, “The possibility of me imprinting on a packmate is almost nonexistent,” Well, it’s sort of true, Jongdae has been exposed to all of his packmates before and after he presented as an omega – if he was destined to imprint on someone it should’ve happened by now. “And the likelihood that I’ll imprint on general is so low in the first place.”

They’re at the main living room of the packhouse, it’s a space wide enough for the pack to gather in without getting stuffy. Ever since Jongdae left Chanyeol and Sehun’s room, his nose keeps on picking up this sweet scent that makes his throat dry up but his mouth water.

It’s really faint but Jongdae can’t help but think of it, _be drawn to it_. It smells divine and his wolf wants Jongdae to go look for it, find the main source. Jongdae voices this out to Sehun but the younger omega said that he’s not smelling anything out of the ordinary. Jongdae wants to brush it off as well because it’s probably due to his heat, but there’s something in the back of his mind saying it’s not.

He stands with Sehun at the back of the room, away from the crowd of people. Boa, their alpha pack leader, stands in the front ready to make the announcement. She’s with the other members of the council, looking like they’re waiting for something. Jongdae has yet to see his sister, probably somewhere in the front of the crowd. Sehun keeps on scanning around the room, thankfully they haven’t seen Kyungsoo as well but Sehun is probably looking for Chanyeol.

Jongdae doesn’t know what their alpha leader is waiting for, but the saturated mix of scents is making him dizzy already. Although, it’s not as suffocating as he expects it to be.

Ten minutes later, and they’re still waiting, Jongdae tries to take away his irritation but he can’t help it. If it wasn’t for the sweet and delectable scent he can still smell, his wolf would have probably grown restless by now. In all honesty, he’s seconds away from calling out his pack elders for stalling the announcement, he wants nothing more than to get this over with so he can coax his father to convince his dad that they should go home already.

Or maybe ask Chanyeol to drive him home. Anything else would work at this rate.

He smells them first before he hears Sehun say, “They’re here!” The natural musky scent of alphas invading Jongdae’s nose. His body instinctively letting out a small whimper escape from his lips. Before he could complain about the elders letting the entire pack wait for a bunch of young alphas before doing the announcement, his mind and body stop.

Even his heart stops.

Jongdae swears, in that moment, even time stops.

He takes in a sharp inhale and he could smell the delicious scent comes flooding in his senses. He feels like his brain is getting high from just the smell alone. However, there are also other scents that taint the delectable scent. Making his wolf irrationally growl. Before he knows it, his body was already acting on its own accord. His body zooms and passes through the crowd until he crashes into something, _someone_. They both land on the wooden floor at the center of the room. Jongdae doesn’t remember the fall, didn’t even feel it. He’s like a deer caught in headlights as he stares down and looks at the main source of the delectable smell.

_MATE_

The word echoes loudly in his skull, _mate._

He stares at the eyes of the boy below him, dark brown eyes that he wants to jump into and get lost in it forever, equal parts hypnotic and beautiful. They stare at each other completely entranced with one another. Not caring that the whole pack is looking at them, not caring that they disrupted the special announcement. A once a year celebrated ritual.

Because none of that matters in his mind, only this _,_ _only them_.

He has finally found the person that he will spend the rest of his days with. He looks into those eyes, that cute button nose, those round and plump cheeks that he wants to lean down and press kisses on, it goes the same with that wide forehead and those _lips_. Pink, slightly parted, and very pretty – that he can’t wait to delve into and explore.

He can’t believe that Lupa granted the embodiment of perfection and beauty as his mate.

His inner omega sings as he’s completely engulfed with his mate’s scent, finally getting the full force of the perfect blend of rosemary and wood, and his nose is slightly picking some faint fruit in it, _strawberries_. Jongdae should have panicked, because he smelled a third scent, but he was too intoxicated. The scent is intoxicating and he can’t help but to take big gulps and get drunk with the heavenly scent.

He really doesn’t mind staying like this, to be this close with his mate, smell his mate, smell like his mate. Arms around him protectively, instinctively wrapped so that he’d be safe from their earlier collision.

He used to brush off stories about imprints and finding your mate; the pull, the attraction that comes with it, the insistent urge that you want to be with them, get to know them, the irrationality that also comes with it. But now he finally _understands_. But unlike the others he doesn’t feel the need to get to know them. It’s as if he’s known this boy for a long time.

There’s a sense of familiarity. The familiarity that comes with the scent, the familiarity that comes with his presence.

His mate is familiar.

_Familiar._

And that’s when he realizes.

He knows whose eyes it belongs to.

He knows those lips, that nose, those cheeks, that forehead, those arms, that face, _that scent_.

This person isn’t just _familiar._

 _He knows who this person is_.

His mate— _What the hell, Kim Jongdae don’t call him that!!_

It is super crazy — insane even — that realization falls on their faces at the same time, at the exact moment. Different emotions fighting to take over their faces and when it finally settles in a single one, horror wins over. Both stay still, they freeze in place and just stare at each other, far too baffled to do anything but to stare.

It takes them another beat to realize that they’ve imprint—

“ _HELL NO,_ ” They snap in unison. The tone in their voices, uncannily similar.

Simultaneously, Jongdae pushes himself off Baekhyun and Baekhyun pushes Jongdae off him. They both mutter a string of curses under their breath as they scramble out to get as far away each with each other as they possibly could. Jongdae stares at Baekhyun in disbelief, bordered with disgust. Baekhyun mirrors his expression because something is definitely _wrong_ with this.

 _Because his mate can’t be Byun Baekhyun_.

His inner wolf whimpers loudly and the desire to go back and curl against Baekhyun burns his insides painfully. It serves as an unfortunate reminder that _this is really happening_.

He really imprinted on Baekhyun and _shit_ Jongdae feels like he’s about to blackout from how his wolf is threatening to come out and take over, with how overpowering Baekhyun’s scent is, with his own body going into a sensory overload, muscles tensed and his abdomen cramping – and then everything is spinning, his eyes are closing.

He weakly opens his eyes again after a few seconds and he sees Chanyeol blocking Jongdae’s view of Baekhyun and Taeyeon pulling Jongdae by his arm. And he closes his eyes again, the next time he opens it he’s finally out of the packhouse, but it feels like he can’t breathe, his wolf is wailing for Jongdae to come back, _to go back to Baekhyun_. But he’s getting shoved at the front seat of a car that smells like his sister. He closes his eyes again, as he can feel the slick drip out his ass.

He’s in heat.

Jongdae really thought that the worst heat that he ever experienced was his first one when he was newly presented. But it turns out a heat triggered from an imprint is probably ten times worse, a thousand times worse. He suffers from a physical and internal dilemma. Not only was it a weeklong heat (twice as long as his normal ones), everything was just magnified. His body producing so much slick that he probably should consider changing to a brand-new mattress. His body was continuously quaking from arousal – not even simmering down no matter how many orgasms his body goes through. Each release was less satisfying than the last time.

It seems like playing with himself only made things worse.

The only time he got the chance to sleep is because he was blacking out from exhaustion. His parents and Taeyeon took turns taking care of him. Sehun also dropped by every day to give his family a break.

He legitimately thought that at any moment he could die during his heat.

His body is constantly aching for a knot, an alpha’s knot but not just any knot, _Baekhyun’s knot_. And that’s where his internal dilemma takes place, because half of his brain wants Baekhyun, craves Baekhyun, needs Baekhyun, while the other half despises Baekhyun for all of his worth. Rationality and instinct fighting against each other making Jongdae’s head hurt like hell – his wolf wanting to get unleashed to run wherever Baekhyun is, wanting to get to smell of his delicious scent once again, to get that delicious scent all over him.

He often caught himself crying, overwhelmed with far too many clashing emotions. Crying because he doesn’t want Baekhyun and crying because he only wants Baekhyun.

He feels like his entire family let out a sigh when Monday morning Jongdae’s pheromones were way less prominent, indicating that his heat finally broke. It took him almost two days to recuperate and catch up with sleep and for his hormones to balance it out. Jongdae managed to eat with his parents by dinner time on Tuesday night, his father prepared all of his favorite food after. He was too busy inhaling the food that he almost didn’t hear what his dad was saying, he needed a double-take of the words.

“What?” Jongdae asks. His dad was peacefully eating his bowl of rice and calmly repeats, “I said the Boa and the council asked you to come for a meeting this Saturday.”

“Why? With whom?” His Dad just stares at him and Jongdae stares back, expecting an explanation.

“Baekhyun and his family and a couple of pack elders,” The answer makes Jongdae’s eyebrow arched.

“If this meeting is to force me into mating with someone I don’t—”

“It’s not,” His dad cuts him off with a click of his tongue. “Everyone knows about your _apprehension_ towards each other. You made that very clear.” To give his dad some credit he does look like he’s sorry for basically forcing Jongdae to imprint on Baekhyun, someone he doesn’t like. Well, it’s a mutual thing, because he’s sure as hell that Baekhyun also doesn’t want to be mated with him. The remorse they have for each other stems back to when they were pups, it was probably initially because Baekhyun stole one of Jongdae’s biscuits because Jongdae doesn’t want to share and then they gradually found rational reasons and justifications for their mutual animosity that they ended up hating each other. “The council wants to talk to you guys first, take steps to make it work between you two or at least make you guys in speaking terms and then acquaintances who can stand each other and then friends—”

“Well did you guys ask us if we want to be on speaking terms? I don’t want to be friends with Baekhyun. And the last thing I want is to be mated with him.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, it seems like Lupa has different plans,” His dad snaps at him, there was a hint of his alpha voice in there that makes Jongdae shut up. His dad rarely uses it and Jongdae knows that he’s treading a line. “Just hear out what they’re going to say, they’re really considering the situation at hand and they’re finding ways to improve it. The only thing you guys need to do is listen and cooperate.”

His dad’s explanation unsettles him even further. It’s the council they’re talking about here, their family have an enough share of their “finding ways to improve it” to know better.

The next day, Jongdae sleeps in for a bit – body still tired from the arduous week of heat. He only wakes up when Chanyeol keeps on insistently calling his phone only to tell Jongdae that he’s coming over. 20 mins after, Jongdae finds his six-foot-three best friend curled on his bed, demanding Jongdae to cuddle him, engulfing him with the mix of mandarin and lemon.

“Why are you here again?” Jongdae asks, groggily while he lays beside Chanyeol. Letting Chanyeol wrap his arms around him and pull him close. Jongdae wants to complain but Chanyeol gives the best cuddles and he immediately feels like he can fall back to sleep.

“I didn’t get to see you for a week, Sehunnie said it was tough for you,” Jongdae can hear the pout on his voice, and he can’t help but smile. Chanyeol really might look like this big and wild alpha with too little patience and inhibition but in reality he’s just an overgrown baby. “You should be complaining that I didn’t even come to visit you.”

“I would probably jump on your dick the moment you came in,” Jongdae jokes. During his heat, Sehun did ask him if he wants Chanyeol to come over and help him through it – Jongdae profusely rejected the suggestion. Not because it feels weird, Chanyeol and Jongdae used to help each other out back then. But there’s something that doesn’t settle well with him at the thought of giving himself to another alpha. And with the mess of his emotions during that week, he doesn’t want to deal with another unsettling thought. He already has so much on his plate.

“You would’ve probably growled at me the moment you sensed my presence,” Chanyeol points out, voice a bit muffled in Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae huffs at that, but curiously asks “Is it because you’re mated?”

He can feel Chanyeol’s laugh with the rumble of his chest, “No, it’s not because I’m mated. You should know this by now,” Chanyeol says with amusement that makes Jongdae feel like he does know the answer, “Your wolf isn’t just craving for an alpha. You only want Baekhyun. Any other alpha would’ve been code red for you. It’s more on instinct actually, because of the imprint.”

Jongdae groans at the mention of that _word_ and that _name_. Effectively giving Chanyeol the chance to tease him, “You were quite the spectacle at the last gathering; who would’ve thought that out of everyone out there – you’d imprint on each other,” Even Jongdae himself can’t still believe it, like how can everything line up only for the fates to throw a curveball at him like that.

“You guys even stopped the ritual all together,” Chanyeol adds and Jongdae already heard this from Taeyeon. How Boa read Jongdae and Baekhyun’s interruption as a sign from the goddess Ilargi herself that they should not choose a brand new alpha leader that day. “I’m curious, what’s Baekhyun’s third scent?”

Jongdae contemplates if he’s gonna lie and deny that he smelled a third scent. Normally, wolves can only smell two scents from another wolf - the third scent will only come out slowly when the wolf finds their mate. Just like an indicator from nature that they are ready to mate. In the case of an imprint - it comes out abruptly. Jongdae wonders what his third scent is because he normally smells like honey and vanilla. “Strawberries,” He murmurs in an attempt that he’s not dreaming about smelling Baekhyun ever again. Chanyeol humms, like he’s gathering information or something.

“You guys would be a cute pair though, if you guys give it a shot,” The alpha nods to himself like he figured all of it now. Chanyeol is really smart, he utilizes his natural alpha instincts to good use; he’s always quick to his feet, he’s someone you can rely on to analyze every situation as thoroughly as he can.

“I’m not even considering giving it a shot,” Jongdae’s answer comes in quick which causes Chanyeol to lean back and look at him with accusing eyes. “You’re just gonna ignore the fact that Baekhyun _is_ your mate?” Jongdae just shrugs which causes Chanyeol to raise his eyebrows. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“You out of all people know what Baekhyun and I feel towards each other,” Jongdae argues. There would always be that one person in someone’s life that you would never get along, even if you really want to, that’s what Baekhyun is for Jongdae. Maybe it’s because Jongdae gets easily irked up with whatever Baekhyun does and maybe it’s because Baekhyun also gets irritated with whatever Jongdae does.

No matter how hard the pack tried, they were just far too different to find a common ground.

But of course, Chanyeol doesn’t look convinced, being Jongdae’s best friend made it easy for him to read Jongdae like an open book. But thankfully Chanyeol doesn’t push any further, he only gives Jongdae a nod before he snuggles back to Jongdae and closes his eyes with a hum. Jongdae lets out a sigh and buries his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Before the imprint, Baekhyun was already tense, a lot more restless than normal – a lot more playful too. But there was something there, a lot rougher than he normally was,” Chanyeol starts, Jongdae doesn’t know where the alpha is going with the story but he can’t find himself complaining. “But after the imprint, that’s when I finally saw how he lost it – he can’t keep his alpha at bay that he was in wolf form most of the time – even stayed in the forest for a week. I was scared that he’s turning into some kind of beast back then. Everyone was scared to be honest. All were taken back because it’s Baekhyun…” Even Jongdae can’t imagine it, Chanyeol then voices out what he was about to say, “If there’s someone who can keep their alpha at bay, it’s him.”

If you look at Baekhyun for the first time, it would never occur to you that he’s an alpha.

Physique wise, Baekhyun has soft and delicate features, with his button nose, fluffy cheeks, and slight droopy eyes. Although he has broad shoulders and has a nicely defined body – he’s not as tall and brooding – definitely not someone that could easily stare someone down. Baekhyun looks like someone who is all talk but would flee the moment a fight would break-in, someone who’d be too scared of the other alphas getting mad. If you dress Baekhyun up in a long wig and some lip gloss, then he could pass off as a girl easily.

Personality-wise, Baekhyun is _also_ really far from the typical alpha, he would always do things – _for the lack of a better term_ \- cutely. Whether he does it unconsciously or for a laugh Jongdae doesn’t know. Baekhyun will always _always_ cling to someone, ask them to baby him or to take care of him like a kid. Baekhyun’s more of a scared and easily frightened puppy rather than those big imposing alphas. If it wasn’t for the musky alpha scent he always has, you’d really think that he’s an omega.

Maybe that’s why people think that Baekhyun was good at controlling his inner alpha, but Jongdae’s convinced that Baekhyun probably has an ultra-soft alpha that can’t even growl.

“You don’t like Baekhyun because he has it easier than you, the pack treats him better,” Chanyeol points out, tone not accusing but assertive. Like he knows that he’s right and Jongdae’s speechlessness only proves his point. Jongdae doesn’t really have a problem that Baekhyun is the typical alpha, in fact, if things were different, he would probably commend him for it. Like Baekhyun, Jongdae is not the typical omega – he made it his mission to slowly break what the typical omega is. Well, physique wise Jongdae is the perfect example of what an omega should be – small face, small body, small waist. But it’s his mindset that sets him apart. He often goes to parties with Chanyeol, and is even the frontman of their rock band. _Far too liberal for the pack’s liking_. Jongdae also has a far too loud voice, both literally and metaphorically. He’s been pushing for omegas to speak up and to be heard within the pack. He joins movements that are centered on making progressive steps to make the society far safer for omegas.

Jongdae would’ve probably been silenced by the pack elders if he wasn’t a Kim, if he wasn’t Changmin’s kid, if he wasn’t a direct descendant of the founding members of the pack.

But being a Kim doesn’t save him from getting disapproving looks and disappointing tilts of their mouths from some of the members of the pack. More importantly the looks he receives from the members of the council. Imposing Jongdae to deform and cut himself up to fit into the _acceptable_ omega mold that the alphas made. The mold that the alphas convinced omegas to shape themselves into.

But what gets to Jongdae the most is that this is the same pack, _the same council_ , that doesn’t care that Baekhyun is deviant from what the stereotypical alpha is. And the smug smirk Baekhyun would always throw at him, like he _knows_ that he has it easier because he’s an alpha while they have double standards for omegas, is a cherry on top.

“Which is a valid reason,” Chanyeol adds as a disclaimer, there’s a hint of defensiveness to his tone too. “All I’m saying is that he’d definitely help you out if you ask him – they’d listen to you more if you have Baekhyun by your side,” Jongdae would be lying if he said that he didn’t think of this last night, Baekhyun is also a direct descendant of the founding members of the pack. The second alpha child of Yoona, someone that the entire pack respects (sometimes more than their own pack leader).

“As if he’d help me,” is his lame answer.

“Were you even listening to me? His alpha seems like it cannot resist you, you can ask for anything and he’d probably do it,” Chanyeol answers. Jongdae lets Chanyeol’s response sink into him, it makes sense – it’s logically stable. But it’s still not enough to convince him to give it a shot with Baekhyun.

Saturday morning, Jongdae finds himself back at the packhouse, he is with his parents and his sister. They sit in a council meeting room, in a very long table, patiently waiting for the council members and Baekhyun and his family.

Jongdae glues his eyes to his lap, staring at his intertwined finger with his sister’s, providing him comfort that he badly needs. Taeyeon doesn’t comment on how sweaty Jongdae’s palms are or how fidgety he is. Despite his nervousness, his wolf is far too happy at the thought that he’d get to see Baekhyun today. However, the excitement of his wolf doesn’t get to mask the sour churn in Jongdae’s stomach where he knows that this meeting will not end well.

The fact that there isn’t a single council member here is already a bad sign.

It seems like his family has the same foresight judging from the muddled expressions they all wear. It’s not the first time his parents have to deal with the council and it clearly stresses his parents out.

Jongdae’s grip on Taeyeon’s hand tightens when the oak brown doors of the meeting room open – he smells Baekhyun first before he sees him, Jongdae involuntarily takes a sharp inhale and his lungs gladly welcome the scent – he finally gets to taste Baekhyun’s mouth-watering scent again.

It’s far better than he remembers, if he’s in wolf form right now he would probably lunge at Baekhyun and lick him up, sniff him until their scents are mixed together. That would’ve been the perfect combination. But, he’s not in his wolf form, he’s in human form so he stubbornly kept his eyes glued at his lap. He does not even bother to look up when they all stand up to greet them. He evens out his breathing - taking deep breaths, drinking in Baekhyun’s scent because it’s all that he can focus on.

Jongdae focuses on breathing, he ignores how his heart rate is growing exponentially, and how he starts to fidget. His wolf screams at him to look up and take a peek at Baekhyun. Jongdae just wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He can’t believe that he’s so close to having an emotional and mental breakdown just because Baekhyun is in the same room as him, _less than two meters away from him_.

No wonder newly mated couples can’t keep their hands to themselves most of the time, no wonder there haven't been any cases of pairs who imprinted on each other but didn’t end up together. With his attention divided, he completely misses that their parents are talking to each other and that Baekhyun’s mom asked him a question until Taeyeon nudges him with her elbow. Jongdae looks at her sister at first, and he sees her point her chin towards the other side of the table.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jongdae asks dumbfoundedly, Yoona, Baekhyun’s mom, just smiles at him prettily and repeats herself. “I just asked how are you doing?” Yoona has always been beautiful, the real epitome of timeless beauty and even though she is a beta she has this innate calming presence that comes through to defuse any tension in the air. But Jongdae commends her bravery, she’s one of the few people who stood against the council and made conscious efforts to make their rules and traditions a lot more breathable.

“I’ve been doing good, thank you for asking,” Jongdae smiles at her. Their parents continue to engage in a conversation after that. It would have been a sight to see, Yoona, Minseok and Changmin talking randomly about the weather – three people that probably still leave a bad taste in the mouths of the council members. Three people that definitely leave a bad taste in Boa’s mouth.

And then there’s Baekhyun and Jongdae, who also teeters at the edge of the council’s bad side.

Jongdae’s eyes stray away from Yoona and fall to the person sitting next to her. Joohyun, Baekhyun’s older sister, is equally as beautiful as her beta mother. The cold barrier, something similar to Sehun’s, that blankets her face only heightens her features. If someone looks at Baekhyun and Joohyun for the first time, it’s hard to see that they’re siblings. Even if you look at both of them right now, aside from the soft and innocent features they share, their resemblance is not as striking.

This is in comparison to Jongdae and Taeyeon who have similar jaws, lips and eyes.

Well, Baekhyun and Joohyun’s lack of physical similarities can be attributed to the fact that they both take after their _respective_ fathers.

“I don’t know if you’re tense because of the meeting or because your mate is here,” Taeyeon whispers teasingly, making sure Jongdae is the only person that can hear her. Jongdae then shoots her a glare and she chuckles quietly. He wants to say something back but then the doors open again only for Songqian, a council member, enters the room. Jongdae can hear his heart thundering on his chest. His fear might be apparent on his face because Taeyeon squeezes Jongdae’s hand three times, their own way of saying a silent ``I _love you'' but_ it’s also saying _“You need to relax, dae. Don’t worry too much”_

He expected for the other pack elders to follow Songqian but there’s none, instead she sits at the head of the table and says, “The council is having a separate meeting right now and we have discussed about Jongdae and Baekhyun’s predicament and what we deem as the best solution.” That statement already raises a ton of red flags in Jongdae’s mind. Songqian gives a tight and curt smile. “We considered Baekhyun and Jongdae’s… How do I put this?” Songqian thinks it over, “Their _lack of affection_ towards each other. We concluded that, when Baekhyun and Jongdae will go back to the university, it would be best if Jongdae stays with Baekhyun at his dorms.” Songqian continues to talk but Jongdae couldn’t care any less, he zones out – he can hear their parents arguing with Songqian. He can also hear Baekhyun saying something, he doesn’t understand the words, but he can smell the animosity and frustration that bursts out of them.

“What,” Jongdae finally stutters out but it gets overpowered by the different voices in the room. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jongdae finally screams and Songqian finally gives him her attention, but her words are not what Jongdae wants. He doesn’t want Songqian’s crap answer about the council only hoping for the best— this is exactly what ticks Jongdae off; people making decisions for _his life_ without consulting for _his opinion_. Jongdae doesn’t want his anger to get the best of him but he won’t let his life be dictated like this, let his life be dictated by a bunch of alphas and betas in a meeting room.

Screaming to Songqian will not help with anything.

Jongdae exactly knows what will help with this.

He exactly knows how to get the council to listen.

Jongdae stands up and storms out of the room, he doesn’t pay attention to the voices calling for him; asking him where he’s going. It’s easy to navigate through the meeting rooms, it’s easy to scent the concentrated smell of alphas at the end of the hallway. As he walks near, he can hear the on-going council meeting and Jongdae doesn’t care as he grabs the doorknob and opens the door wide.

“It’s our life,” The words are already out in the air before he could even stop himself, his voice steady and loud - _powerful_.

There’s a moment of silence right after Jongdae spoke, everyone taken back. It would have been comical, how all the members of the council are looking at him with their eyes wide, not believing what they’re seeing. Boa, who sits at the head of the table, for the first time is lost for words. Because for an omega to speak up when an alpha council member is talking is one thing, but for an omega to barge into the middle of a council meeting is probably unheard off.

Jongdae was about to say something but then he smells _it_ , the scents alphas emit when they’re irritated. Jongdae is used to it, but this time it’s so strong and it _really_ makes him dizzy. No one said a word after, but the air was tense – thick enough that Jongdae could cut through it. Jongdae can now see the individual glare and he can feel his wolf shivering in fear. Just before the anxiousness creeps in, he smells Baekhyun’s scent.

He can’t sense any emotion in it, but it’s there. It’s comforting and soothing. Then maybe it’s not Baekhyun’s scent that calms him, it’s the thought that Baekhyun followed him here. He doesn’t care whether Baekhyun is here to stop Jongdae from doing something stupid or to support him through the stupidity.

He feels less alone.

It eases his wolf to calm down, enough for Jongdae to speak up again. “You can’t just make decisions like that and expect people to be fine with it,” Jongdae looks directly at Boa who looks back at him, her entire face is calm but her eyes are calculative. “It’s not fine. You’re forcing people into relationships that they don’t want.”

Boa nods and gives him a smile. It’s nowhere anything near genuine. “We just asked you two to live together, Jongdae dear. It shouldn’t be much of a big deal, you’re packmates after all.”

Jongdae huffs because yes, they’re packmates but this is _different._ This has an ulterior motive in it and how their pack leader phrases it like Jongdae’s is this overreacting omega. “You didn’t even ask us if we’re okay with us living together. Is this your brand-new way of leadership? It shouldn’t be a big deal that you’re making decisions on your packmates behalf and coerce them into agreeing? Is that what you’re standing up for now?”

Jongdae knows that he hit a certain sore spot when Boa’s usually cool and collective façade breaks a bit when she says, “Jongdae you should stop,” in warning.

“Why would I stop? This is not okay!” Jongdae argues. “You can’t expect me to sit down and let you guys do things like this!”

“And you can’t expect us not to intervene when two of our packmates are refusing to mate despite the fact that they imprinted on each other!” Boa snaps, her face looks equal parts irritated and annoyed.

This is the most ridiculous argument he ever had in his entire life,

“Do you even hear yourself? How can that be okay?!” Jongdae asks rhetorically and Boa looks unfazed. Jongdae chuckles because it took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize this, “Or maybe it’s okay because a room full of alphas said it is.”

Jongdae doesn’t want to sign on defeat when Boa’s face morphs into this tight and strict mask. “The decision is final,” she declares, loud and clear. “I hope you know that we’re only doing what’s best for the pack. I’ll expect your apologies from this outrage after you realize that we did you a favor.”

Jongdae was about to argue but all the words when he hears, “They’re not gonna listen, _not like this_ ,” Baekhyun whispers to him. Fingers lightly encircle his bicep, right above his elbows, Jongdae let's Baekhyun take him away from the meeting room, “ _Let’s think of another way_.”

Anyone that knows Jongdae would also know that the last thing he would do is listen to the pack. There’s nowhere in hell that he’d live together with an alpha, let alone be left to live with Byun Baekhyun.

But of course, it’s easier said than done. The council had some kind of foresight with the possibility of Baekhyun and Jongdae’s _resistance_. So, the council went out of their way and was very thorough with all of it, they made sure that their parents will not give them any board and lodging allowance – Baekhyun’s dorm is already paid for the entire school year. Jongdae’s contract with his previous dormitory was terminated with no possibility of getting resigned. All of Jongdae’s stuff was sent to Baekhyun’s dorm as well. Jongdae is a bit familiar with Baekhyun’s dorms since Chanyeol (and now Sehun) also resides here, but he’s still not comfortable in it. The dorm is clearly structured for alphas since the scent dampeners are at the minimum – it blocks the individual scents but not enough for the intrinsic alpha musk to permeate around the dorm.

The first floors are allotted for unmated alphas while the upper floors are for the mated ones. Which makes sense because omegas that are mated with alphas are far more tolerant with the alpha musk.

Jongdae tried to reason out to the council that Baekhyun’s dorm location would be a problem for him because it’s located at the northeast part of the campus while all of Jongdae’s classes (his college building and laboratory) is at the southwest of the campus. And their campus can pass off as a small town with how big it is and Jongdae literally needs to take an on-campus bus to go from Baekhyun’s dorm to his college building. But the council just brushed his concerns off since Baekhyun has his own car and can drive him to his morning classes and pick him up after, a perfect time for them to _bond_.

Baekhyun’s _other way consists_ of Jongdae staying at Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s shared dorm room, while Chanyeol sleeps with Baekhyun in Baekhyun’s room. It’s not a _completely_ stupid solution, Jongdae is gonna give Baekhyun _that_ but this should be all temporary. Since it’s really clear that Sehun and Chanyeol are missing each other with how Chanyeol clings to Sehun like a puppy whenever he pays his mate a visit. Or how Sehun wears Chanyeol’s clothes whenever he goes to sleep at night, just last night Sehun asked Chanyeol to leave the shirt he wore for the day so that he could sleep next to it.

Jongdae doesn’t intend to inconvenience his friends anymore so he tells Chanyeol and Sehun that he’ll find cheap dorms and then he’ll get a job to pay for the rent, Taeyeon already agreed that she’ll pay for his rent deposit.

But that’s another thing that’s easier said than done because all of the cheap dorms and rooms they’re looking at are nowhere near being omega friendly. Some rooms don’t even have scent blockers, while others are too far away to the campus and Jongdae doesn’t have the time to deal with morning and evening traffic – not when he’s in his senior year. The dorms that are omega friendly are either fully booked or are far too expensive for his financial capabilities. There’s also the problem of finding a job because there’s no job vacancy for part-timers around the campus. And if there are vacancies, they would be hesitant with hiring omegas since they have more special needs (like higher scent dampener levels and vacation leaves during heats) than other statuses.

Although his gigs with Chanyeol pays well, Jongdae is not sure if they can get booked that frequently for it to finance his rent.

Not a minute goes by without Jongdae cursing at Boa and her council because he won’t be in this mess if they weren’t so inflexible. Jongdae is about to accept the fact that he’d just have to get himself two jobs to afford a safe dorm but then a friend sent him a text asking him if he wants to come in for an interview to be a part-timer in the bakery that he’s working at.

“And the owner prefers omegas?” Chanyeol sounds really skeptical, Jongdae asks his best friend to drive him to the bakeshop because surprisingly the bakeshop is near Jongdae’s college building. “Isn’t that a red flag? I mean don’t you find that creepy at all?”

“It’s because she is an omega herself, Yeollie.” Jongdae tries to convince the other, “It’s like he knows the struggles of being one.”

“I’m just scared that it’s too good to be true,” Chanyeol voices out, “You also mentioned that they own this omegan dormitory and they’re giving discounts to their employees, right? What if it ends up like this underground omegan sex den or something – don’t roll your eyes on me, Jongdae! This is a very valid concern!!”

Jongdae huffs, but it’s more out of amusement rather than annoyance. “That’s a funny way of saying that you don’t trust Kyungsoo.” Jongdae sees Chanyeol open his mouth to argue but closes it again like words were dying in his throat. Turns out Kyungsoo has this kind of inter-university exchange program for the semester, that’s why he’s back and he’s working part-time for the bakeshop. “You guys should have talked, you know – clear things up. The more you dodge it, the more it will be disruptive for both of you.”

“Well there’s nothing to talk about in the first place,” Comes as Chanyeol’s quick and defensive response. “It’s good that he’s back. As long as he doesn’t come close to me then I think it’s all good.”

Jongdae gives an exasperated look at Chanyeol because they both know that’s not true. It doesn’t take an idiot to tell that Chanyeol not wanting to talk to Kyungsoo does bring anxiety to Sehun. Sehun told Jongdae one night, while the other was cuddling Jongdae in bed, that he’s scared that Chanyeol is only halting _the talk_ because it might open Chanyeol’s repressed box of feelings for Kyungsoo. All the pain and anger and sorrow lashing out, but then after all of it, at the bottom of the box is the love that he ever had.

“Besides, this is not the main concern right now,” Chanyeol argues stubbornly, “I just think that it’s a bit idiotic that you refused any sort of help Baekhyun offered in the pretense that you don’t need it – _which is complete bullshit if you ask me because you need every help that you could get_ – but then you would blindly accept Kyungsoo’s help. Like—”

“Okay, stop.” Jongdae cuts him off before Chanyeol goes in a tirade of his strong feelings of remorse for his beloved ex. “No matter what perception of Kyungsoo you have right now. You can’t deny that Kyungsoo will never put me in some kind of danger. He’s not like that, Yeollie. You out of all people should know it.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look convinced but he also doesn’t deny it. Chanyeol parks in the campus parking lot and they both went out of the car. Jongdae looks at Chanyeol in confusion because the other was supposed to wait for him inside the car, “At least let me come with you inside the bakeshop. Just let me snoop around a bit just to put my wolf at ease. I’m seriously scared for you Jongdae.” The alpha reasons out. Jongdae sighs but then nods, Chanyeol gives him a handsome grin of satisfaction and enthusiasm.

The bakeshop is on the first floor of the building right across the southwest gate of the campus. It’s pretty easy to spot it with its pastel pink and white exterior. The word “Tiffany’s” written in cursive at the front of the shop. Jongdae assumes that the upper floors of the building are the dormitory because it looks like it.

The owner of the café is this omega named Miyoung and she is so nice and considerate. She has this light and airy feel that radiates from her and Jongdae didn’t mind telling her about his situation about the pack and why he needs to work. With that Miyoung said that she’ll let Jongdae stay at her dorm rent-free in return Jongdae owes her an 8-3 shift on Sundays and Mondays (but the shifts can change from time to time). Jongdae easily agrees. She also gave Chanyeol a free bagel and iced americano, when she saw the alpha sitting around and spying the place.

The dormitory is so nice, it’s just like Jongdae’s old one. The scent dampeners are high enough that you won’t even smell anything in the hallway. The rooms are surprisingly not small, luckily Jongdae got himself a single room on the third floor. Chanyeol looked around and tried to sense something wrong but he found none. Although he’s still skeptical about how cheap Miyoung’s price is and Jongdae couldn’t do anything about it.

“I’m so exhausted,” Sehun says as he dramatically lays himself on Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae spent the entire day with Sehun and Chanyeol unpacking and settling in his brand-new dorm room.

“You barely helped with anything!” Jongdae whines as he tries to fix some of his spare hangers in his closet. He just got off the phone with his sister and updated her with the new dormitory and the new job. Taeyeon then said that it’s best to keep this from their parents because their parents might go and do something to the council.

Sehun looks at him in faux annoyance and says, “I made your bed and washed your dishes! You should be thankful that I was helpful,” Jongdae can’t help but roll his eyes because yes Sehun did all that and then what he did was distract and ogle Chanyeol for doing the heavy lifting. _Really helpful_. “Plus, it’s not like I need to do anything, we have a whole Chanyeol at our expense!”

“I’d rather be caught dead than let Sehunnie experience any physical labor” Chanyeol jokes (well Jongdae hopes that Chanyeol was joking because he thinks that his best friend was never one of those traditional alpha types), as Chanyeol walks pass Jongdae and go to his mate, Chanyeol then cups Sehun’s face and leans in to kiss Sehun’s awaiting lips. They kiss a couple more times, whispering sweet nonsense to each other – only stopping when Jongdae grumbles something about PDA is not allowed in his own bedroom. Chanyeol just chuckles and Sehun whines as he juts his lips out for Chanyeol to kiss again, just to annoy Jongdae one more time.

“Once you and Baekhyun hook up, I’ll whine about PDA whenever you’re all lovey dovey” Sehun proclaims and Chanyeol laughs at his best friend's disgusted face. “Actually, I don’t need for you guys to hook up.” The youngest continues, there’s a glint of mischievousness in his eyes “Just a small interaction from the both of you and you’ll find me whining about PDA.”

“We’re not gonna hook up,” Jongdae says with all of the conviction he can muster up and he hates how Chanyeol and Sehun just exchange knowing looks between each other. Like, Jongdae _knows_ his friends are just messing with him but he doesn’t really trust himself that he won’t get easily swayed when it comes to Baekhyun – it doesn’t help that his inner wolf is absolutely floored with Baekhyun as well. So, all Jongdae could bank on is the fact that Baekhyun’s building is at the northern (a bit northeastern too) part of the campus and Jongdae doesn’t really go to the football fields (and yes, tiny little fairy princess Baekhyun is part of the football team, he even has a scholarship with it) that much. So, the likelihood that they’ll run into each other is very low.

Sehun just shrugs but the mischievous glint in his eyes is still present, “The world is far smaller than you imagine.”

It’s already close to ten in the evening and Jongdae is waiting patiently for the last on-campus bus to arrive. He usually doesn’t mind being out at night, but he’s all alone now (neither Sehun nor Chanyeol was picking up their phones) and he’s also in the northern part of the campus and there are so many alphas here and he could just feel the weight of their _stare_.

He can feel a number of eyes run down from his thin white cotton shirt to his painted on black skinny jeans. Not to mention the smell of alpha’s interest in the air. Jongdae absolutely hates this feeling, he wants to snap but he’s still scared that they’ll gang up on him and—

Jongdae's head snaps to his right when he smells the perfect mix of rosemary, wood, and strawberries – _Baekhyun_.

It’s been four weeks since he moved to his new dorm, and then three weeks since school started. For the past month, he managed to not have a run-in with Baekhyun at all. Even when he visits Sehun and Chanyeol at the dorm, or when he joins his packmates for lunch, he never spotted the alpha. Jongdae thinks that maybe Baekhyun was also trying his best not to cross paths with him. And it leaves Jongdae in this conflicting mess of emotions. On one hand, he’s at ease with the thought that they’re in this _not wanting to mate agenda_ together, while on the other his wolf is whimpering in sorrow at the thought that Baekhyun doesn’t want him.

But right now, seeing Baekhyun walk with a couple of alphas. Jongdae sighs in relief, he doesn’t even have the heart to shush his inner omega for wanting to run to Baekhyun and ask the alpha to stay with him. He can’t even make snide remarks about Baekhyun’s pastel pink hair that matches his pastel pink hoodie, or how he looks like one of the trophy boyfriends of the alpha he’s with.

After a second, Baekhyun sees him too and they both lock their gazes with each other, Jongdae doesn’t seem to read the initial shock and panic in Baekhyun’s eyes. He’s too busy openly staring at those warm brown eyes. But then Baekhyun averts his eyes from Jongdae’s and the next thing he knows he can no longer spot Baekhyun.

It’s like he vanished.

Jongdae doesn’t really want to be annoyed but he’s blood is boiling right now. He can’t believe that Baekhyun flees at the sight of him. Like, doesn’t he have any sense of loyalty – even to his packmate. Because it doesn’t really need for someone to be receptive to understand that Jongdae is in a vulnerable position right now.

This is the exact reason why he can never consider Baekhyun as an alpha, let alone someone that he’ll be mated to.

_Like, who does this?_

Isn’t this part of basic human decency?

Jongdae fishes out to call Sehun again but the young omega is still not answering. Should he get a cab instead? It’d be a quick ten to fifteen-minutes-drive. Jongdae groans because there’s still no signs of the bus. There are still alphas everywhere and now he feels a lot less safe. Although there aren’t really any reported sexual harassment cases on the campus, the keyword is _reported_ and, Jongdae doesn’t want to take any chances.

His anxiety reaches its peak when a black car with really tinted windows parks in front of him. Jongdae was about to run away from the car when one of the car windows rolls down to reveal Baekhyun in the driver’s seat. “Aren’t you gonna come on in?” He hears Baekhyun ask, but Jongdae just stares at him dumbfoundedly. He wants to shake his head and lie and say that he doesn’t mind waiting for the bus, “You’d have to wait till midnight for the last bus.” Baekhyun says as if he heard Jongdae’s thoughts.

Jongdae hesitantly nods, and opens the car door and climbs inside.

“Seatbelt,” Baekhyun curtly instructs Jongdae and he obliges, fumbling over the bright red seatbelt. The moment he clicks it, Baekhyun starts to drive.

“Nice car,” Jongdae genuinely compliments. It has a nice interior of red and black, it also looks really expensive. Other than that, Baekhyun’s car is surprisingly clean and not surprisingly smells so much like him. Like the last time they were in a close distance together, all Jongdae could focus on is how good the other smells. Maybe it’s part of the imprint thing, but all of Jongdae’s initial anxiety slowly ebbs away from his body.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun replies and Jongdae still doesn’t look at him. “Perks of being a Byun, I guess.” He nods at Baekhyun’s explanation. Jongdae forgot about how Baekhyun’s dad is some kind of CEO of some tech company. That’s why his major is something about that field in engineering, Jongdae was never really curious about Baekhyun's major. Jongdae just nods and the air around them feels dead, only the soft tunes of FM radio quietly flows in the background.

“What’s my third scent?” Jongdae randomly blurts out and he really wants to facepalm himself because Baekhyun looks taken by surprise with the question. “I mean if you noticed-”

Baekhyun cuts him through it, “Orchids. Honey, vanilla and orchids.” Jongdae looks at Baekhyun’s side profile for a split second and then he stares back on his backpack that’s on his lap, finding its zippers far more amusing than watching Baekhyun drive. He’s too busy willing away the flush on his cheeks that he doesn’t notice that Baekhyun is equally flustered too.

“You know,” Baekhyun breaks the silence and starts conversationally, “It’s really dangerous for you to stay out like that,” he comments and both of Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up and disappears in his bangs.

“It’s not like I wanted that to happen,” Is Jongdae’s defensive answer, pitch slightly higher than usual. “I needed to work on my thesis and one of the pieces of equipment that I need is in the engineering building.” Jongdae quickly explains and Baekhyun shrugs. As if he’s not buying Jongdae’s explanation.

“I’m just saying that it’s really late and that side of the campus is really not safe for omegas—”

“Why should I be the one adjusting then?” Jongdae snaps at Baekhyun, the alpha doesn’t seem to be taken aback with Jongdae. But the side-eye he gives Jongdae was enough to spur the omega. “Omegas don’t need to take precaution for their own lives if alphas themselves don’t act all mighty and predatory. Like, I shouldn’t be the one to be blamed here.”

“I get it, you’re right,” Baekhyun’s tone doesn’t sound dismissive, it’s actually really submissive and apologetic. Like he’s really acknowledging his mistake. But that didn’t stop Jongdae from talking about how that mindset only caters to the elite supremacy of the alphas and puts the other status in this lower ranking for having to always adjust for them.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun cuts his speech. Jongdae didn’t realize that they were parked on the sidewalk. “You can get out of the car now.”

At first, the words didn’t register in his head, only when Baekhyun looked at him expectantly when he realized that Baekhyun was kicking him out. Is this because Jongdae was pointing out alpha privilege? Baekhyun’s alpha ego can’t be that fragile, right?

Jongdae huffs, and mutters an “Unbelievable,” under his breath and leaves the car. Jongdae immediately fishes out his phone and dials his sister’s number. He was ready to tell his sister that Baekhyun kicked him to the curb and left him on the streets because he hurt his pride. Taeyeon picked up in the third ring and Jongdae wanted to speak but he couldn't because he was too shocked with what he saw in front of him.

Jongdae finds himself in front of _Tiffany’s_ , “Never mind,” Jongdae tells Taeyeon and he hastily drops the call. Jongdae spins to look for a black car but he doesn’t see one. Baekhyun’s already gone.

Jongdae never mentioned to Baekhyun where his dorm is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa's character only came up because [black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUIii9TD_NQ) was playing when I was sketching up the outline for this, nothing else - I truly and genuinely _love_ her.
> 
> Title came from [fourth of july by fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE), combined with the brilliant words of Claudia Mo, **"The young can see what's in store, what's sitting on the corner - it's their future. They have every right to fight it."**
> 
> I started writing this fic last year August, and I only managed to finish it in the last week of May (coincidentally at the height of the BLM). It was also originally written for a fest. I'm trying out a different kind of posting with this one and I'm going to post it chapter by chapter once a week (or maybe more than once it depends heheh).
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!


	2. CHAPTER TWO: HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae goes into heat and Baekhyun helps.

**Ω**

Jongdae usually works at the kitchen, helping their main baker (a Chinese omega named Zhoumi) with everything – sometimes he’d let Jongdae bake a couple of brownies and cupcakes to sell. But today, they’re a little short staffed because one of the staff members went into heat earlier than expected. That leaves Jongdae to man up the register. Which was a bit stressful since it’s Sunday morning and the bakeshop is filled with sleep deprived college kids and their laptops and water bottle containers.

The scent dampeners in the bakeshop is set up so high that it’s nearly impossible for someone to sense one’s status. That’s why Jongdae was taken by surprise when Sehun in front of him with a large backpack swung on his shoulder. Dressed casually in dark denim partnered with a white shirt under a green bomber jacket, with his ball cap worn in reversed and a pair of glasses on. Strangely similar to Jongdae’s attire - although his is in all black and with no cap.

“What should I get?” Sehun asks as he scans through the menu. “I just need like a snack while I try to study for chem.”

“I made a couple of chocolate brownies this morning,” Jongdae informs the younger, his heart swells in pride seeing that the brownies he baked are at its last batch. “You love my chocomint ones – so you’ll surely like these ones.”

Sehun hums, eyes now studying the baked goods on display. “I think… That sounds really tempting… Let’s see… I’ll go with the macaroons. A dozen please.” Sehun chirps, a smile squashing up his handsome face, Jongdae can’t even roll his eyes because of Sehun’s antics. Jongdae rings up the register.

“When’s your break? Can you come and sit with me while I study?” Sehun asks while he watches Jongdae prepare his order. “I miss you.”

“I just had my break a while ago, Sehunnie.” Jongdae tells the younger who pouts at him, he tries to sound as apologetic as he can be.

“But I miss you, can’t you stay with me, even just for a bit?” Sehun whines out and Jongdae gives him a pointed look.

“Didn’t you come here to study?” Jongdae counters and Sehun only pouts further – he pushes his cheeks out, making it look all plump and soft and Jongdae was about to argue with the younger but then Doyoung comes out from the kitchen. Doyoung is a sweet, sometimes prissy but mostly sweet, omega coworker. With the sweet scent of peonies and lilies. He’s a freshman taking up social studies.

“Don’t worry, Jongdae-hyung. You can go, there aren’t many customers coming in anyway,” Doyoung says.

“Only for a few minutes,” Jongdae tells Doyoung and the younger man tells him that he can come back if someone comes in. Jongdae lets out a sigh, he feigns being disappointed because he lowkey misses Sehun too, he ignores Sehun’s thankful words to Doyoung. Surprisingly, they stay at one of the booths against the windows in the bakeshop. Sehun would usually opt for a secluded corner because he can easily get distracted whenever people would pass through the windows. This raises Jongdae’s suspicion if the other really wants to study or just exchange gossip with him.

Jongdae fills Sehun up on what he’s been doing while the younger sets out his study material. He tells the younger student that he’s a research assistant for one of his professor’s studies about a harmless heat suppressant, all of which is connected with his undergrad thesis. Although it is an amazing opportunity for Jongdae, it also means longer hours in the lab. Sehun then talks about how he’s enrolled with one of those professors who loves to ostracize the smallest details in their work outputs/plates – Sehun studies architecture.

As expected, Sehun’s _“I’m planning to study”_ is just a crappy excuse because they ended up talking about random things. Like, what’s the brand-new gossip that circulates within the pack. But Jongdae can’t help to notice that Sehun keeps on sneaking glances past Jongdae and somewhere on his left. Like he’s looking at something, or _someone?_ Jongdae, internally panics because Kyungsoo also has a shift today. Maybe, he also went on a break? But that omega rarely goes outside of the kitchen.

“What are you looking at?” Jongdae asks as he catches the younger look past him again, Sehun quickly mumbles “Nothing” fast enough to be highly suspicious.

Jongdae looks over his shoulder, to check it out himself, and Sehun doesn’t stop him.

Well, Jongdae doesn’t see Kyungsoo.

 _That’s a relief_.

What he does see is Baekhyun, dressed in a big white sweatshirt and his pastel pink hair trapped under a black snapback. He sits at one of the booths with a couple of books sprawled out in front of him, with his laptop open and a calculator at his side. Baekhyun scribbles on his notebook, with his eyebrows furrowed and he mindlessly chews at his bottom lip. The alpha would mindlessly but very cutely puff out his cheeks, as a way to relieve out some stress, while he reads.

He might have come in when Jongdae was on a break, Jongdae thinks because otherwise he would’ve noticed the alpha.

Jongdae looks back at Sehun with a dead stare while the other acts all innocent. “What?” Sehun asks. Jongdae glares at the younger, who chuckles and says, “Wait,” Sehun looks like he just saw the alpha for the first time and he’s not been blatantly staring at him. “Is that Baekhyun? What a small world we live in! I didn’t see him there.” Sehun doesn’t scream it but Jongdae still shushes him.

“Don’t say his name out loud like that! He might hear!”

The younger snickers and grins at Jongdae mischievously. Sehun looks like he’s about to say something embarrassing, like he’d scream Baekhyun’s name louder to get his attention or worse Sehun would actually call the alpha over. Jongdae then gives Sehun a pout partnered with his pleading eyes – he knows that the younger is a sucker for his pout. Sehun seems to understand Jongdae’s desperation because he doesn't say anything.

“He’s probably here waiting for Kyungsoo or something,” Jongdae says unprompted. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are like Jongdae and Chanyeol – they were really close most especially while they were growing up. While Baekhyun is this constant ball of energy, Kyungsoo would always be this gravitational force that would always ground him. Make sure to keep him in check. Kyungsoo effectively channels all of Baekhyun’s hyperness without stifling the alpha. Kyungsoo did something similar with Chanyeol (who’s also a constant ball of energy) . It's just that somewhere along the relationship it no longer became effective and Chanyeol ended up feeling _trapped._

Although his omega wants to throw an animal house party, with his stomach as the venue, because of the miniscule possibility that Baekhyun was there to see _him_. Jongdae knows better to assume that it’s most probably because of Kyungsoo.

“He probably was,” Sehun repeats, he’s no longer intimidated with the mention of Kyungsoo’s name which is a relief but that maybe because the younger omega is too preoccupied. Sehun blatantly stares at Baekhyun now.

“Can you please stop staring at him,” Jongdae chides as he takes one of the macaroons off Sehun’s plate. Sehun spares him a questioning look, “It’s rude.” Jongdae declares.

“Well he’s really nice to look at. I get to see him more often now since we live in the same building but Baekhyun is really cute, don’t you think?” Jongdae’s answer is in the form of a groan. However, Jongdae’s ears tingle with what comes next from Sehun’s mouth “And it’s not like I’m the only one staring at him.”

Jongdae can’t help but raise his eyebrows. He knows that Sehun was only looking at Baekhyun just to get a rise on him. But there are others that are looking at the alpha? Of course, that doesn’t settle well with Jongdae’s omega because all his inner wolf wants to do is stare down at whoever is remotely looking at Baekhyun. Maybe even growl at them—

But Jongdae is so stubborn, he has always been stubborn – he won’t be Kim Jongdae if he wasn’t stubborn. So, he wills away his curiosity and acts all nonchalant that it doesn’t bother him. He convinces himself that the people looking are probably alphas who thought Baekhyun was an omega and are keeping tabs on who they want to be their bed warmer for the night.

Although the thought of alpha’s actually doing that to unsuspecting omegas doesn’t sit well with Jongdae at all, he’ll let it slide because it’s just Baekhyun.

Sehun’s expression doesn’t help with Jongdae’s curiosity because there’s a playful smile on the other’s face. Sehun tilts his head and comments, “Flirty little alpha, _I see._ ”

No matter how hard Jongdae tries to not look, Sehun’s tone was so intriguing that it’s hard not to latch on the bait. It might have shown on his face because he sees Sehun’s small mouth form into a smirk and that leads Jongdae to grab one of the macaroons and shove it into Sehun’s mouth. Jongdae then looks over his shoulder and the scene that unfolds in front of his eyes surprises him.

Baekhyun is talking to some girl, who sits across him. “If you’re wondering she gave him the cup of coffee” Sehun unhelpfully pipes in Jongdae’s train of thought.

They were just talking but there’s something annoying (read: charming) with how Baekhyun looks at her and the way he smiles at her. He still looks like a puppy but there really is something laced to it that Jongdae can’t pinpoint. Like, they’re subtly flirting with each other.

But there’s something there that screams that Baekhyun wasn’t taking it too seriously. _Or maybe, just maybe, it’s just Jongdae’s wolf rationalizing the scene he’s watching so that he won’t storm in there and growl at the girl_.

However, what really catches Jongdae by surprise was that the girl looks completely enamored with Baekhyun, how she furiously blushes at Baekhyun’s small smile of thanks and how she swoons at their small talk between them. To add to his surprise, Sehun was really serious that a lot of the eyes at the bakery were glued at Baekhyun. And Baekhyun seems to know about this? It seems like he basks in the attention that more than half of the bakery gives him.

_He probably does._

“This doesn’t make sense; I’d get it if it’s a big and domineering typical alpha jock that keeps tabs on easily swayed omegas but a girl?” Jongdae quietly voices out and he hears Sehun chuckle. _A girl who’s playing with her hair and is demurely laughing at what Baekhyun just said_. Jongdae still looks at the two, he is precautious though because Baekhyun might notice him, when he hears Sehun comment, “You’d be surprised on how fast people would go on their knees for soft boys. Specifically, boys like Baekhyun.”

Jongdae turns back to look at Sehun who finally starts to study. Jongdae doesn’t want to acknowledge how that thought doesn’t settle with him, or more specifically it doesn’t settle well with his omega. But it seems that he doesn’t need to vocally acknowledge it since his body is all tensed up and how his lips are unconsciously formed in a thin line. Jongdae hates how it’s now part of his instinct to be protective and possessive of Baekhyun. He needs to figure out better ways to control it by now.

Without peering up at Jongdae, Sehun speaks up, “You were probably too busy antagonizing the sweet innocent girl who only wanted to flirt with the alpha that _you_ rejected, but,” Sehun trails off as he highlights a couple of lines in his book with a bright yellow highlighter. “Baekhyun seems to enjoy the brownies you’ve baked – he bought all of the remaining pieces after tasting only one.”

“Well, he doesn’t know that I made those.”

“That’s the point.”

“The campus is so big, it’s really tiring to roam around here,” Kyungsoo tells Jongdae, they walk side by side towards Jongdae’s college building, Kyungsoo is heading back to their dorm. Kyungsoo still has trouble navigating through the campus and Jongdae was kind enough to offer him some help; show him the bus stops and the shortcuts or the alternate routes so that he won’t get to deal with large crowds.

Jongdae appreciates that Kyungsoo doesn’t treat him differently from what he used to. They manage to exchange simple small talk and sometimes joke when they’re on breaks together. Nothing deep because there’s still an underlying hint of awkwardness there – since Kyungsoo’s whole history with Chanyeol that they have yet to sort out.

Jongdae was about to reply to Kyungsoo, but he suddenly feels the other tense up. He looks at Kyungsoo and he sees his eyes fixed on something. Jongdae follows his gaze and he’s greeted with the sight of Chanyeol standing in front of Jongdae’s building, fiddling with his phone.

Earlier today, Chanyeol asked Jongdae if he wanted to grab lunch together and Jongdae agreed.

Jongdae quickly decides that he’s gonna go to Chanyeol when Kyungsoo is already gone, but that thought goes straight out of the window when Chanyeol looks up and spots them in an instant. Jongdae waves at him awkwardly and there’s a split-second shock in Chanyeol’s face until it morphs into his signature smile and walks towards them, confidently.

Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo freezes on their places as Chanyeol approaches them.

Jongdae’s mind is too surprised with Chanyeol’s actions to notice anything else. It’s only when Chanyeol stops in front of them, confident and determined he asks, “What took you so long?” Did Jongdae realize that Chanyeol didn’t spare Kyungsoo a glance.

The air between them falls silent, Jongdae can see on his periphery that Kyungsoo awkwardly looks past Chanyeol. Jongdae almost forgets to answer Chanyeol’s question, “I accompanied Kyungsoo—”

“But you’re done now? Right? Let’s go.” Chanyeol completely ignores Kyungsoo’s existence, even when the other mutters a small “Hi,” and Jongdae feels bad because Kyungsoo remains awkwardly standing there beside him. Jongdae wasn’t even able to finish saying “Yes,” because Chanyeol immediately grabs his wrists and pulls Jongdae away from Kyungsoo.

Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo behind his shoulder and mouths a “Sorry.”

Thankfully, Kyungsoo was already looking at them and caught his gesture. He gives Jongdae a small smile of understanding. Jongdae turns his attention to Chanyeol, gone is his confidence – replaced with a tight and troubled expression.

“That was rude,” Jongdae scolds, he wants to sound harsh but he ends up saying the words with a pout.

“Did you expect me to be nice to him?” Chanyeol asks, the sarcasm drips from his voice. Jongdae lets out a sigh.

“You’re not like this Yeollie. You go out of your way to talk things out—”

“And I did,” Jongdae didn’t mean to be accusatory but Chanyeol's tone swung in full defense. “I tried, countless times.” Chanyeol points out. “Come on now Jongdae, you know this better than anyone. I honestly don’t see any point for us to talk anymore. I finally got all of my answers.” It doesn’t need for someone to be receptive to know that Chanyeol is done with the conversation. Jongdae just nods in understanding as they enter the cafeteria together.

But right before they enter, something catches Jongdae’s nose.

Jongdae watches Chanyeol with narrowed eyes – he’s more like studying his best friend. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind how Jongdae’s eyes are filled with suspicion as he engulfs his quarter pounder with delight. There’s something different with how Chanyeol smells. Jongdae exactly knows what it is but he’s afraid to voice it out.

_He’s actually more afraid of the fact that there’s nothing different and he’s just imagining it._

“I know that Lupa took her precious time in sculpting my face and even after years of being best friends you still marvel at it but your Mac n’ Cheese will get cold if you continue to stare at me instead of eating it,” Chanyeol says before he drinks from his large cup of sprite. Jongdae rolls his eyes, “I was wondering how Lupa took her time on you, but you still came out ugly—” he gets cut off when Chanyeol screams “Yah” at him. Jongdae attempts to hold back his snicker as he finally digs into his food. He ignores Chanyeol’s futile attempts to argue that he has a great face – and laughs when Chanyeol bites his hands when Jongdae reaches up to take some of his fries.

“But seriously,” Chanyeol asks when they’re finished with their food. “What’s bugging you?”

Jongdae was about to say some kind of lame excuse and effectively deflect the topic, but Chanyeol looks at him with intense but extremely hopeful eyes that Jongdae cannot lie to.

“You smell different,” Jongdae admits vaguely. This causes Chanyeol to tilt his head in curiosity, he doesn’t need to voice it out because his eyes are already asking for Jongdae to explain further. Jongdae chews on his bottom lip and looks at his empty plate of Mac N’ Cheese before he speaks, “You still smell like Chanyeol, same old lemony alpha scent. Although, there’s this innate scent of Sehun in you but that’s to be expected and I can sort of smell the grease from the burger and the fries,” Jongdae starts to ramble so Chanyeol holds both of his shoulders. Jongdae still doesn’t look at him but the touch is grounding. “There’s nothing weird with your scent, it’s just that I can smell hints of Baekhyun’s scent in you,” Jongdae mumbles the last part really quietly and really fast in the hopes that Chanyeol won’t catch it but Chanyeol looks like he did because his eyebrows shot up to his forehead and his eyes shift from curiousity to intrigue.

“You can smell hints of Baekhyun’s scent? Like, I sort of smell like rosemary?” Chanyeol asks and the omega nods. Actually, Jongdae was lying, he can’t smell hints of Baekhyun’s scent – _he really can smell Baekhyun –_ although, it’s really faint that it doesn’t overpower Jongdae’s senses but it’s still strong enough for Jongdae to notice.

“I was in his room last night… I didn’t expect for his scent to cling into me like that,” It’s Jongdae’s turn to give Chanyeol a quizzical, borderline judgmental, look. Chanyeol quickly explains, “Sehun needed to study and Baekhyun asked me if I wanted to play video games with him.”

“You guys act all buddy-buddy recently,” Jongdae doesn’t mean for his words to be heavily painted with jealousy. Chanyeol and Baekhyun although they were alpha buddies, they weren’t really close while all of them were growing up. Even if they were teammates for the same football team. Jongdae doesn’t even think that they have each other’s phone numbers saved. Well, that basically stems from Jongdae and Baekhyun’s apprehension towards each other. But now, Baekhyun and Chanyeol often hang out together like they’re besties.

“Well things change if you share a bed with someone,” Chanyeol says, as he wiggles his eyebrows up and down. Jongdae looks at Chanyeol in surprise, almost dumbfounded. “I roomed with him a couple of weeks ago,” Chanyeol explains slowly. “Remember? When you were staying in my room with Sehun?”

“You shared the bed?” Jongdae asks idiotically. Well, this is news to him. Chanyeol almost looks offended with Jongdae’s question judging from how his head snaps to look at him.

“Of course,” Chanyeol imitates those voices in a yoga membership ad as he says, “Our bodies are temples Jongdae. It deserves nothing but the best, you don’t expect one of us to sleep on the floor.”

The alpha sounds so stupid that Jongdae almost forgets that he’s irritated at him. “How did you guys even fit in the bed?”

“It’s the same size bed you slept in with Sehun,” He points out like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “How did you guys manage to fit?”

“We cuddled,” Jongdae states obviously. Sehun is the cutest cuddle buddy ever because despite his size he’s the one curling into Jongdae. Really the biggest baby ever and Jongdae is more than happy to oblige.

“We cuddled too,” Chanyeol also states obviously. Jongdae really didn’t expect that answer and it’s written all over his face. “Why are you even so surprised? It’s not like we’re above skin ship, we’re packmates after all.” Chanyeol takes a quick sniff, and then he smirks at Jongdae who tries, and terribly fails, to act indifferent. “What’s that I’m smelling? I smell honey and vanilla, but it’s mixed with something…” Chanyeol takes a couple of whiffs just for dramatic effect, and grins mischievously. “Oh, yeah – I know this smell, it’s jealousy.”

“I’m not jealous!” he replies like a knee jerk reaction and it makes Chanyeol’s lips form into a smirk.

“It’s okay to be jealous, I mean not everyone can get to cuddle with the one and the only Park Chanyeol,” Jongdae stops and looks at Chanyeol in confusion, and Chanyeol also looks at him but his face masked with faux innocence.

 _What_.

“I mean you’re jealous of Baekhyun right?”

Jongdae wants to say that no, he’s not jealous of Baekhyun but he already knows that it’s a trap and he doesn’t want to give Chanyeol any form of satisfaction, so he reaches up and gets Chanyeol’s hamburger wrapper and starts folding it neatly.

“I must say, Baekhyun is an amazing cuddle buddy. He’s warm and is like this solid presence, he’s not bony at all,” Chanyeol continues to talk even when Jongdae dismissively hums at him. “I didn’t even mind being the small spoon.” Chanyeol says while he pats his chest. Jongdae ignores him, he then shifts his attention from the neatly folded hamburger wrapper to fix the contents of his bag. “He’s also fun to hang out with – did you know that he’s got a nice sense of humor too? Really charming, I think it’s nice if you guys hang out. Don’t you agree? Actually, we could invite him at that—”

“It will take a lot more convincing for me to agree, don’t you think?” Jongdae deadpans.

“Well that means the two of you,” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, almost dismissively. But it catches Jongdae’s attention.

“What do you mean?” he asks, his eyebrows tilting diagonally. Chanyeol looks at him with wide eyes but his lips were like in that pout he does when he forces himself not to say something. Chanyeol shakes his head and shrugs, so Jongdae tries again. “Yeollie?”

“Shouldn’t we talk about how you can smell Baekhyun?” Chanyeol makes a crap attempt to deflect the topic and Jongdae won’t let the other get away with it that easily. “I think you can smell him has something to do with the imprint thing—”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae cuts him off, the demanding tone in his voice present. Chanyeol looks like he’s about to make another excuse but really, he can never lie to Jongdae most especially when he looks at Chanyeol expectantly. It’s like it’s already hardwired in Chanyeol’s brain.

Chanyeol sighs in defeat before he admits, “Okay, there might be a teeny tiny ultra-slim chance that during breaks of football practices I have been telling Baekhyun stories about you and how much of an amazing person you are.”

Chanyeol tries to do damage control when he quickly adds, “But it’s like subtle and discrete.”

Jongdae wants the ground underneath his feet to open up and swallow him whole. _Because nothing about Chanyeol is subtle and/or discrete_.

“What have you been telling him?” Jongdae’s mind provides different ways to maim Chanyeol without getting Sehun to hate him. He closes his eyes because Chanyeol shows him his kicked puppy look.

He then pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger in the dire attempt to stop the headache he can feel coming. “No, forget that, why would you even tell him things about me?”

“Because you guys never really talked before and after imprinting and I wanted to know if you’re both really on the same page.” Chanyeol is pouting like a petulant child, at least he looks guilty.

“And?”

“Congratulations because you both are” Chanyeol assures, with a bright grin. Although, Jongdae’s wolf doesn’t like the idea.

“He doesn’t like how imposing and suffocating it is. He never really liked the council because you know the thing with his mom- anyway that’s not the point- It’s actually kinda cute how you’re both agreeing to disagree against the council. But, he kinda has this small dilemma.” Chanyeol pauses and for every second that he doesn’t talk, Jongdae gets more and more intrigued.

Jongdae doesn’t really have any expectations on what would be Baekhyun’s dilemma, but he clearly didn’t expect the next words that’s out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “His wolf likes you. _Really likes you_. I feel like crave is a more appropriate term in this situation, and Alphas tend to be more restless, so just imagine what he goes through when you’re around.”

Jongdae can imagine, if his own experience is anything to go by. And Chanyeol’s right, alphas tend to be more restless – very uncontrollable if they were suppressed for long periods of time. “How did you know about this?”

“I was with him when he was getting a doctor’s appointment for suppressants.” Jongdae looks at Chanyeol with so much worry and alarm because of the mention of suppressants. Jongdae has taken a class that solely discussed the types of suppressants and its use. Basically, suppressants are a prescription drug that was initially developed to suppress wild rogue alphas inside prisons. Then an omega counterpart was made, that suppresses heats for omegas that have lost their alpha mates.

It used to be a revolutionary discovery and the laboratory that developed it started to produce it for commercial use – only to find out years after the irreversible side effects of the drug. Alphas that took a regular dose of suppressants developed schizophrenia, delusions of grandeur, with most of the deaths resulting from suicide. While, the omegas that took a regular dose of suppressants would often die from multiple organ failure or their immune system would be severely weakened.

Although the suppressants that are produced now are far less fatal – its long-term consequences are still present. Which is the reason why the drug is closely monitored and it needs a doctor’s prescription – you can’t even buy it over the counter in a drugstore. A doctor or a pharmacist would have to write the form request to the government.

If Baekhyun really went to a doctor to get suppressants, it means that he’s really that desperate.

Jongdae wonders, _is it really that bad?_

Maybe this thing with Baekhyun is far more serious than he initially thought.

“Did he?” Chanyeol gives him a puzzled look and Jongdae clears his throat. “Take the suppressants? I mean?”

Chanyeol chuckles and says, “Would any doctor grant a prescription to someone whose reason is ‘I imprinted on someone but I’m too stubborn to act upon it so here I am because my inner wolf is angry at me’”

Jongdae thinks he’s doing an amazing job with this entire Baekhyun thing.

It’s like everything is back to normal, his inner wolf doesn’t seem to demand Jongdae to wander around the campus nor visit Sehun and Chanyeol in their dorms, in the chance to stumble upon Baekhyun.

_He never saw the alpha after he spotted him at the bakery being all giggly and cute while he casually flirts with a girl, which was roughly three weeks ago and, of course Jongdae no longer thinks about it._

He also doesn’t think about Baekhyun liking the brownies he baked.

He can sometimes smell traces of Baekhyun’s scent on Chanyeol, but it’s usually overpowered with Chanyeol’s perfume and Jongdae really needs to look for Baekhyun’s scent to actually smell it. _NOT that Jongdae actually looks for it._

It seems like his wolf grew tired of the lack of Baekhyun in Jongdae’s environment and finally gave it a rest. Or maybe it’s his inner wolf cooperating with Jongdae because with his work (he’d often read his notes while he’s working and Miyoung doesn’t seem to mind) partnered with the multitude of his school requirements, Jongdae doesn’t really have the time nor energy to think about Baekhyun.

But it turns out it’s all just a calm before the storm.

Jongdae loves his course but sometimes the professors make it hard for them (most especially him) to love it. More specifically the professors who’ll go MIA for three straight weeks for their own research purposes – bombarding the class with endless library research work and self-study material and when they finally come back they’ll squeeze three weeks’ worth of lecture in just three hours.

He feels like if he vomits right now it won’t be bile that will leave his mouth but words and words about dosages and drugs.

It doesn’t help that his world is threatening to spin with every step that he takes – he’s really dizzy, he feels like his body is getting weaker, and his vision starts to fog.

 _That lecture really drained the life out of him_.

Jongdae trudges outside of the lecture hall and he immediately halts his steps when the perfect mixture of rosemary, wood and strawberries wafts over his nostrils.

Pure and fresh.

Jongdae closes his eyes and inhales, sharp and deep. He fills up his lungs with the delicious scent – it’s so good, it’s almost euphoric. It’s like your first inhale after suffering from a week long cold with the worst case of stuffy nose.

His mouth waters from the scent and he needs to swallow down his saliva.

His omega loves every second of it.

Jondgae feels his body grow weaker but it’s no longer because of the lecture. No, it’s because of something different now, something primitive and intrinsic. His omega instincts kick in and all he wants to do is go on his knees and bare his neck – all in the easy submission. All because of the scent.

Jongdae wants to follow his instincts, the scent only gets stronger each passing second.

But his eyes snap wide open, because if the scent is this potent, this strong. Enough to make Jongdae submit this easily, this willingly - it only means that _Baekhyun is near_.

And just like that Jongdae sees Baekhyun running towards him, through the hallway, he easily dodges the other students and stuff that gets in his way. His now platinum blonde hair whips back and forth behind him beautifully, there’s a sheen layer of sweat on his hairline and his face dead serious – determined. The big denim jacket he’s wearing trailing behind him like a cape while the white shirt he’s wearing underneath rustles.

Jongdae doesn’t move an inch, he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to think. He simply stands there, eyes wide as he watches Baekhyun take Olympic strides towards him.

The alpha stops a few steps away from Jongdae, he leans forward - bent at the waist, palms against his knees, head down as he catches his breath. He could see how Baekhyun’s body inflates and then deflates with every breath that he takes.

Jongdae’s eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s exposed nape, he follows the trail of sweat that drips down from his hair to his back. Baekhyun’s heart rapidly beats, loud enough for Jongdae to hear and his own stupid heart beats in tandem.

His mouth is now dry. He feels warm all over his body – hot. Hotter than average - like all he wants is to shed his thin checkered button up and deep blue denim pants he’s wearing.

Strip down and only wear Baekhyun’s scent.

He holds his breath to prevent himself from inhaling any further. He feels dizzy, _dizzier_ , maybe it’s from the lack of oxygen in his brain. His head is in haywire with millions of questions running through it. _Why is Baekhyun here? Why does he smell so good? Did he run? Does he always smell this divine? What does he need?_

Because if Baekhyun smells good a while ago, he smells like heaven right now. The scent is far more intense than it ever was, the sweat amplifies the alpha musk in Baekhyun’s scent and Jongdae has enough sense to take a step back.

Because he can’t have _this_.

He can’t have Baekhyun this close to him – this near, _this public_. He’s scared of what Baekhyun will do, _what he’ll do_.

Jongdae ignores his omega that’s screaming at him all the suggestive things they could do, and he takes another step back - or that’s what he plans on doing.

But before he could do anything Baekhyun’s voice comes loud and powerful, “Don’t.” He commands. Voice far different from Baekhyun’s usual cute and cheerful voice.

A voice of an alpha in charge.

And with just one-word Jongdae stops. Immediately obeys, the natural instinct to appease blooms in Jongdae’s gut. In the back of his head, there’s a part of him cursing at Baekhyun for using his alpha voice on Jongdae to his advantage.

Baekhyun finally straightens up and Jongdae’s a goner with how Baekhyun looks, all sweaty and serious and so stupidly handsome, at him. Jongdae thanks the heavens that he has his mouth zipped or else he would be saying that outloud. But then Jongdae notices the frantic look on Baekhyun’s eyes. The sense of urgency there, Jongdae can smell it too.

“You need to go home,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae, and it’s more like a plea - he sounds like he’s in pain, like he’s forcing these words out of his throat. “You need to get out of here.”

Jongdae looks at him with eyes wider than before. But he doesn’t say a word, he doesn’t trust his voice to say something. Baekhyun takes a step forward, “You can’t be here.” His voice is a lot more desperate now.

“Why?” Jongdae finally asks.

“Just trust me on this, you’ll thank me later.” Baekhyun takes a step forward and offers his hand. “Come with me. I’ll take you home.”

“I’m not coming with you.” Jongdae jumps back, defensive. He glares at the hand Baekhyun offers and the alpha drops it back to his side.

“Jongdae please,” Baekhyun attractively runs his hand through his hair in frustration and Jongdae’s omega idiotically swoons. _Why can’t you give what Alpha Baekhyun wants Jongdae? Please, give him what he wants._ “We don’t have much time.”

“No,” Jongdae snaps and he doesn’t know if he’s saying it to his own omega or if it’s directed at Baekhyun. “I need an explanation, first.”

Jongdae really needs an explanation since he has classes (major subjects!!!!!) why on earth would he skip them? Also, they’re in his college building, why would he leave? Who on earth is Baekhyun to tell him what to do? “Why do I need to leave?”

“Because,” Baekhyun tries but stops. He licks his lips. He’s sure that Baekhyun caught his eyes following the movement but it seems like that’s far from his concerns. “Because you’re going into heat.”

Jongdae would have laughed if Baekhyun didn’t sound and look so serious. He does chuckle and shake his head dismissively. “I’m not going into heat.” Jongdae states in fact.

“You’re going into heat.” Baekhyun insists and Jongdae looks at him in bewilderment – the haze of Baekhyun’s scent clearing up a little bit for Jongdae to form more coherent arguments.

“I don’t know where you got that info but I am not going into heat. I know my body better than anyone.” Baekhyun doesn’t look convinced, even more so, he looks stressed. “Baekhyun, if I’m going into heat I’d be the first one to know.” It’s not like heat is something you can easily ignore – it’s five arduous days of pain and discomfort and he’d be in a perpetual state of arousal.

Baekhyun looks like he’s about to argue so Jongdae beats him to it, “And even if by some miracle you’re right, and I’m sure you’re not. I’ll go to a day of preheat first.”

“Yes, okay you’re right.” Baekhyun was easily compliant but he sounds like he’s talking to a petulant child. “But,” and Jongdae can’t stop the eyeroll he gives Baekhyun accompanied with an exasperated look. “But right now, you’re wrong.”

Jongdae turns around from Baekhyun and the alpha was quick to move in front of him. Still a good distance from Jongdae. Jongdae walks and completely ignores Baekhyun but the other seems adamant about this as he walks backwards and continues to talk while they face each other.

“This may sound like I’m crazy.” Jongdae snorts at Baekhyun’s nonsense “But I can smell you.” This makes him halt his steps and look at Baekhyun. “We’re at the opposite ends of the campus and I can smell you. You smell sweeter – you smell far sweeter. Sweeter than normal. Intensified.”

Jongdae makes a gesture with his hands, because he already understands Baekhyun’s point. “It’s the same scent that day we imprinted, and my alpha is so restless, almost aggressive – I ran across the campus for you, in less than five minutes and I can’t do that on a normal day.”

Jongdae hates himself because out of all the things Baekhyun said the only thing his brain picked up is that _“I ran across the campus for you.”_

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun’s voice is more desperate, frustrated – he almost sounds annoyed. “I don’t have much of a choice. I need to get you to your dorm. Please, let me take you to your dorm.”

“How are you sure that it’s my heat not your rut?” Jongdae asks, it’s a genuine question. And Baekhyun lets out a groan before he looks at Jongdae, his eyes filled with guilt. “I’m sorry,” Jongdae is confused for a split second until he sees Baekhyun reach forward and wrap his hand around Jongdae’s wrist.

The moment Jongdae feels Baekhyun’s fingers on his skin – Jongdae takes a sharp inhale.

He feels like his whole body is struck with lightning with how the beginning stages of preheat and heat compact and compress in two seconds.

Jongdae’s body is hot, too hot. He feels like he’s burning up, almost like his blood is made of lava and his body quakes – he can feel his body prepare for him to erupt. Jongdae closes his eyes as it gets too intense, too quickly – he feels like his mind is about to explode. Pain, arousal, heat mixed together and shaped into a ball of molten magma placed directly at his core.

Jongdae can only focus on Baekhyun’s scent – the hand around his wrist is the only thing that grounds him. Baekhyun’s grip is painful but he knows that the pain will be far more excruciating if Baekhyun lets go of him.

Jongdae can feel rationality slowly peel itself away from his body as Jongdae succumbs to primal instincts – he’s aroused beyond relief and all his mind can think of is how Baekhyun can screw the heat out of him.

He doesn’t even notice that they were walking (or Baekhyun is dragging him).

Only when Jongdae becomes hyper aware of the arousal of another alpha – tainting Baekhyun’s scent - the stench is so disgusting it makes Jongdae’s eyes water and his lungs contract. His body burns but it's painful as the stench clogs his senses.

It’s getting close to him and Jongdae honestly feels like he can’t breathe—

He’s pulled into a halt as a loud snarl booms from Baekhyun’s mouth and the scent backs away almost in an instant.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun’s side profile and the sight could make the omega cum in that instant – Baekhyun looks murderous. His eyes scream anger, with his mouth slant in a snarl and his jaw tensed. He really looks like he’s ready to pounce on someone who dares to breathe on Jongdae’s way.

Baekhyun’s scent is heavy with possessiveness and dominance, Jongdae can’t help but let out a weak whimper escape from his throat – he really thinks he can let out a purr right then and there. _Purr prettily for Baekhyun._ It immediately catches Baekhyun’s attention as his face morphs from anger to concern in seconds.

Jongdae lets out another whimper, fainter and weaker but Baekhyun hears it nonetheless, Jongdae instantly feels the gush of slick from his hole to his boxers. All the blood in his body rushed down to his erection. His knees threaten to buckle, and his body grows impossibly weaker.

His mind and body only screams for one thing, only wants one thing; to submit.

Go down to his knees and bare out his neck for Baekhyun to claim.

Be his mate.

Take his cock.

Milk his knot.

Carry his pups.

Be his.

_Be Baekhyun’s._

Jongdae doesn’t notice that Baekhyun is now behind him, pushing him by the shoulders as they walk to his dorm. He doesn’t even remember walking here nor telling Baekhyun his room number. All of his thoughts messed up and jumbled – he doesn’t even realize that he’s letting his pheromones run loose as he tells Baekhyun all of the dirty things he wants Baekhyun to do to him.

Jongdae’s thoughts are crazier than the night of the imprint. The effect of Baekhyun being so close to him makes Jongdae forget about rationality and everything he believes in. Maybe Baekhyun should have never gone to him. Maybe it’s better if he stayed as far from Jongdae as possible.

Because, when all of this is over, everything can be blamed on natural instinct.

The next thing he knows is he’s halfway through the door and he’s clinging to Baekhyun for dear life, his hands claw to his jacket.

Jongdae’s eyes are frantic and desperate. “Please, please don’t leave me.” Jongdae pleas, voice needy.

Baekhyun is saying something to him but he can’t hear it, his heart beats far too loud that it muffles everything.

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae hiccups, as tears prick his eyes. His breath ragged. “Alpha.”

Jongdae could see how Baekhyun visibly shudders and he smiles, at that moment he forgets that Baekhyun’s very commendable self-restraint.

“You don’t want me near you,” Baekhyun says through clenched teeth.

If Jongdae isn’t too far gone he would’ve noticed how all of the veins on Baekhyun’s neck and arms seem to protrude. Jongdae was about to let out a string of pleas but Baekhyun quickly shoves him inside.

Jongdae stumbles inside his room and loses balance as he falls down the floor, his hand clutches Baekhyun’s jacket tightly. The door shuts quickly behind him. Jongdae doesn’t have the energy to stand up and chase after Baekhyun, but he can shed off his clothes and give him the sweet release that he’s looking for.

Nose buried deep in Baekhyun’s jacket and the alpha’s name continuously slips out of his lips.

For the past five days, Sehun drops by at least once a day and asks if he needs anything (Kyungsoo also went to his room to check up on him).

Jongdae kindly waves them off every time, he can take care of himself – he has been through heats numerous times. Sehun will then leave a brown paper bag, with the words “heat care package” written in a messy handwriting. It contains containers filled with food, energy drinks and omegan supplements.

But what Jongdae really looks forward to is the random pieces of clothing that would be tucked in the side – it will range from t-shirts to face towels, all of which smells like rosemary, wood and strawberries.

Little did Jongdae know about all of the dilemmas and panic attacks Baekhyun has to endure because of him.

**α**

There’s no point in lying, Baekhyun is aroused beyond human comprehension because of Jongdae and his heat – and he thinks his brain is about to break. All the suggestive things Jongdae told him right when he pushed the omega into the door of his room rings in his ear, his head, in his dick. (He really didn’t mean to push the omega but at that time he really can’t stay with him anymore.)

All he wants to do is to go back to Jongdae’s dorm room and screw the heat out of the pretty omega’s body. Do all the dirty little things Jongdae wants him to do and so much more.

Much more.

Mark up every surface of his skin with “Baekhyun”. Get Jongdae’s slick – his sweet, _sweet_ scent – all over him. Watch Jongdae delirious with all the pleasure Baekhyun gives to him.

Only him.

 _But_ , luckily enough. Baekhyun doesn’t let his horny alpha hemmed brain dictate what he’ll do and he immediately (and very painfully on his part) let Jongdae fend off for himself.

Once Baekhyun was a good distance from Jongdae’s dorm. All the arousal in his system changed to anxiety for the omegas wellbeing – he basically triggered Jongdae’s heat and the omega is probably having the most difficult time right now.

There’s a passing thought of insecurity and possessiveness within him where he thinks another alpha might help Jongdae out and before he could do anything stupid (like going back to Jongdae’s dorm) Baekhyun quickly fishes out his phone from his pocket and dials a phone number.

Baekhyun is a smart kid, he’s a fast learner too – it never took long for him to understand things. So, he was rarely confused about things.

But standing in front of the omegan supplements aisle, at one of the 24/7 grocery stores near the campus, Baekhyun looks like a fish out of water with a shopping basket clutched in one hand. There are too many boxes and bottles – all in different shapes and sizes and colors and it gives him a headache just by looking at it.

Baekhyun scratches his head as he scans the shelves. Unfortunately (or maybe he’s lucky?) he’s alone in the aisle because he really looks so clueless as he waits for-

“Baekhyun!” The alpha instantly looks up to see Chanyeol rushing towards him. He’s dressed similar to Baekhyun, white tee, black pants and a backpack. Baekhyun smiles at the sight of Chanyeol – relief washes over his face.

He wants to call Kyungsoo for help with these things since he’s also an omega, but omegas have particular tastes and preferences during their heats and it’s better to call someone that’s more acquainted with Jongdae.

Chanyeol beams at him until his eyes go to the empty shopping basket Baekhyun holds. “You haven’t gotten anything yet?!”

Baekhyun blushes, a bit embarrassed. “I don’t know what to take.” His excuse sounds more of a question and Chanyeol immediately shakes his head while he clicks his tongue. His hands on his waist as he looks at Baekhyun in mock disappointment. “That’s why I called you.” Baekhyun whines out to Chanyeol.

“Well then,” Chanyeol sighs. “I have a lot to teach you.”

Baekhyun should’ve known that Chanyeol takes everything seriously. But he thought that Chanyeol would casually inform him about things – instead Chanyeol looks like he’s a professor teaching Omegan Anatomy 112 (a course that Baekhyun would like to take in the coming semester, _for educational purposes)_.

It turns out Chanyeol knows about all of the details about Jongdae’s heat – although Baekhyun’s inner wolf is boiling with jealousy and it only wants to wage a war against Chanyeol, he quickly wills it away.

He’s not completely clueless, at least he knows the basics. He knows that omegas have their prime age – the age that they’d be the most suitable to breed. Like the body’s natural countdown. The prime age varies from person to person, some omegas peak when they’re 21 while others will have it when they’re already 50. It really depends on the wolf.

The only constant thing is that, the closer the omega is to their prime age, the more frequent their heats will be. At the prime age, most omegas will have their heats bimonthly, all at the pretense that an alpha — or anyone really, is taking care of them.

Baekhyun learns that Jongdae _normally_ goes to heat every four months and it lasts for five to seven days. He’d sometimes skip a cycle if his environment stresses him out or his eating habits are disrupted – consequently his next heat will flare wilder than the last.

Currently, Jongdae has had his heats for two consecutive months. Another bubble of anxiety emerges in Baekhyun’s chest as he thinks that Jongdae is already at his prime, but Chanyeol quickly pacifies it away when he explains, “Jongdae’s heat will continue to trigger as long as he’s not claimed. He’s imprinted, so this is only natural.”

The word imprint bounces off on Baekhyun’s head. Like, Baekhyun knows that they don’t get along – they’re far too different to get along. Growing up with Kim Jongdae and he already knows that for a fact. They’ll end up driving each other crazy if they mate and they’re too prideful to bend for the other.

_But_

Ever since the imprint, when his inner wolf misses the sight of Jongdae the most, Baekhyun catches him thinking that it doesn’t sound so bad to compromise _just a bit,_ adjust _just a bit_ to make it work.

He quickly dismisses the thought as fast as it came and quickly denies to himself that it lingers.

“I’m surprised that you’re going out of your way for Jongdae.” Chanyeol absentmindedly says as he reads over the contents of the jar that he holds. Well, Baekhyun is surprised with himself too. He could really just let it go.

“It doesn’t sit right with me since I triggered it,” Baekhyun comes clean and Chanyeol hums with his answer and passes him a couple bottles of energy drinks. Baekhyun eyes the electric yellow color of the drink before he places them on the shopping basket.

“You gotta be picky on the energy drinks.” Chanyeol informs him as he passes another set of energy drink, but this time it’s pink. Energy drinks are also essential when an alpha is in rut.

“Junmyeon drinks this.” Baekhyun points at the rows of the energy drinks at the shelves with a bright red liquid.

“Well that’s because he’s with an alpha – if Jongdae drinks those his temperature will probably spike up to unbearable.” Chanyeol explains to Baekhyun and then he points at the yellow energy drinks “That one has electrolytes in it but in smaller doses – perfect for breathers. While the pink one really helps with the gradual cool down of the body. Plus, Jongdae loves the lemon and lychee taste.”

Chanyeol then grabs a box on one of the shelves and grabs another box at the other. He then lifts one box and says, “These are gummies during heats – they help on water retention and ensure that Jongdae will still have an appetite to gain nutrients.” Chanyeol then lifts another, “While these ones are post-heat gummies that will help balance out his pheromones. These are the only things that Jongdae takes because the others have some suppressants content in them mixed with morphine. He’s also very specific with the brand.”

Baekhyun nods with his eyes wide, his mind absorbs all the information that he can.

“Jongdae usually stocks up. So, these would probably be used for his next heat.” Chanyeol says before they stir towards the food section.

They’re back in their dorm and Baekhyun packs up some of the heat snacks that they bought for Jongdae (omegan’s supplements are hella expensive!!). When he hears Chanyeol call out, “Baek? Do you use this blanket often?” Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol and the other alpha holds Baekhyun’s soft microfiber periwinkle blanket with colorful polka dots littered in it.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.” Baekhyun replies, curious why Chanyeol is asking him.

“Okay, add it in your care package.” Chanyeol says as he throws the blanket at him.

“Why?!” Baekhyun shrieks. _Why would Jongdae need a blanket?!_

“Because his omega is probably stirring him crazy – crazier, trying to locate your scent,” Chanyeol explains to him slowly like Baekhyun is a child. “He’ll need a strong source of your scent. Hence, you should give him your favorite items. Or at least, let him borrow it.”

Baekhyun groans but neatly folds it.

**Ω**

_It shouldn’t bother you._

Honestly? It doesn’t bother him at all. He doesn’t care about it at all. It’s not like it was meant to bother him in the first place.

_Don’t let it get into your head._

He’s in a class and he should be focusing on their experiment write up rather than whatever the fuck this is. Of course, it won’t get into his head – it’s not like he thinks about it at all. Nope, he clearly doesn’t think about it. So, there’s no point in scolding himself about something he’s not doing.

_It shouldn’t bother you._

His brain feels like it excruciatingly squeezes itself every single time he repeats that phrase – or maybe it’s the headache that’s been brewing for staying in the laboratory for too long. His back hurts like hell from sitting on a stool for so long – why can’t laboratories afford better chairs, like lounge chairs because not everyone has Oh Sehun’s straight T posture. He also feels lightheaded from the information overload partnered with hunger.

Jongdae thinks about lunchtime, a couple of hours ago, and his mood sours further.

It unnerves him from the fact that his own wolf doesn’t even care about it – not even bothered by it. Ever since after he talked to Taeyong, during lunchtime, Jongdae can barely feel his usually excited wolf. Like, it’s on a mission to seclude itself from the rest of the world.

_Don’t let it get into your—_

“Jongdae?” A very soft voice pulls Jongdae’s attention away and Jongdae looks up from his notes and sees Kris, an alpha classmate looking at him with concern. Kris pulls a stool beside him and Jongdae would have appreciated this interaction if it was a couple of years ago when he had a crush on the alpha.

Now, it’s just weird.

Jongdae has been feeling that a lot lately, “weird”.

“Yes?” Jongdae curiously blinks up at the alpha and Kris handsomely smiles at him. “Are you okay? You seem troubled.” Jongdae chuckles in response before he nods his head, but Kris doesn’t seem convinced. “You haven’t written a single word,” Kris points out on Jongdae’s experiment write up and Jongdae blushes from the embarrassment of getting caught.

“Just a little distracted,” he explains – which was true. Kris lets out a surprised sound and asks, “Is it something I can help with?” Jongdae waves him off and excuses that it’s nothing.

Because really, it’s _nothing_.

Kris, despite the scent dampeners in the lab cranked up to the maximum, senses that Jongdae doesn’t want to talk about it and motions to leave. But then a random thought ran across his head and all of the sudden, Jongdae grabs Kris’ forearm.

“Actually, I think you can help, since you’re an alpha and all that,” Kris gives him a surprised look before it turns curious.

“What is it?” He prompts and Jongdae takes a deep breath, “I have a friend,” Jongdae starts. He ignores Kris’ tiny “don’t we all have friends” comment.

“He’s an alpha and their alpha has been restless for a while now, since the alpha craves for an omega” Kris gives him a hum that indicates he has his attention. “And that alpha helps another omega with their heat.”

“So, there’s two omegas?” Kris asks and Jongdae clarifies with a nod. “Does that mean the alpha will no longer be restless since it already helped an omega’s heat”

Kris takes a moment before he answers, “I think so.”

Jongdae lets out a dejected, “Oh.”

That is really quiet that he’s not really sure if Kris heard it or not. But his anxiousness might have shown in his face as Kris proceeds to explain. “I mean, I guess it will be okay for a couple of days – but really it will only be a band aid solution for the restlessness since restless alphas can only be sated if it’s from the omegas they’re craving for.”

Kris looks at him, eyes more serious than ever, “Restless alphas are really dangerous. _Very dangerous_. So, tell your friend that the least he could do is convince the omega he craves for to let him help the omega. It doesn’t have to be helping them through a heat. Any kind of help would be good. Even if it’s something menial like opening the door.”

Jongdae nods in understanding – it’s like he can sense his own omega back, slightly hopeful. “So, it still boils down to the omega my friend craves for?” and Kris answers with a simple, “Yeah.”

He can’t help but perk up after that answer – he instantly feels lighter. Jongdae denies the fact that Kris’ explanation made him release a breath that he’s been holding all afternoon. Jongdae smiles at Kris and gives him thanks.

He genuinely feels better now.

Earlier today, during lunchtime, Jongdae went to Baekhyun’s dorm to give back all of the things Baekhyun let him borrow during Jongdae’s heat and he even baked some brownies – he _initially_ made them for Sehun and there were too many spare ones (a dozen extra brownies) and he thought that it would be a good idea if he give it to Baekhyun as a thank you gift.

But when Jongdae was already there, Baekhyun wasn’t there. Jongdae deliberates if he’ll wait out in Sehun and Chanyeol’s room or just leave it on the front desk for Baekhyun to take. Even if he doesn’t remember all the things he said to Baekhyun the day of his heat, he’s still a bit shy to face the alpha. His answer comes in the form of Taeyong informing him that Jongdae might not see Baekhyun till Wednesday because Baekhyun is helping Junmyeon with his heat.

Jongdae would always be that one omega that would scream at the top of their lungs that omegas should never adjust for anyone.

Not their way of living, not their way of speaking, and most especially not their way of dressing. Anyone is entitled to wear whatever they want regardless of their status.

But now he feels like a hypocrite when he ditches his typical skinny jeans and thin tee ensemble and opts for an ugly ass bright pink sweater and some khaki pants, this morning.

He tries to argue that he didn’t do this for the sake of anyone – he’s just expanding his horizons in terms of the clothing he would like to wear in the future when he’s fending for his grandkids or something.

Definitely _not_ because Junmyeon wears things like this and his stupid brain thinks that maybe Baekhyun likes Junmyeon that’s why he helped him with his heat.

How Jongdae managed to get all jealous because of Junmyeon even after his talk with Kris is beyond him.

But the jealousy was only a side feeling because he really does feel insecure for going to this extreme. He slowly drags himself to the cafeteria beside the football fields since he agreed to meet up, aka third wheel, with Sehun and Chanyeol for lunch.

“Laundry day?” Chanyeol jokes when Jongdae places his food tray at the lunch table and then sits beside Chanyeol. Jongdae gives Chanyeol a mocking laugh as he scratches his right cheek – it’s feeling really itchy since this morning.

“Where’s Sehun?” Jongdae asks, he presses close to Chanyeol and places his bag at his side. The itch now at his neck.

Chanyeol looks at him with an over exaggerated betrayed look, “Isn’t my presence enough for you, Matteo Kim? Will I never be enough for you?” Chanyeol emotes with his voice impersonating one of those protagonists in the overly dramatic soap operas, with a billion episodes, that will always involve cheating and an illegitimate child in the story’s conflict.

Jongdae lightly elbows Chanyeol, with a laugh.

Jongdae doesn’t know how it happens but all of the sudden their table is filled with members of the football team and it’s fine since he’s nestled between Sehun and Chanyeol.

The jocks mostly ignore Jongdae which is a relief.

Baekhyun is also in the table but Jongdae can’t seem to focus on him (Thank Lupa), because he starts to feel uncomfortable with the itch that spread all throughout his torso. Even his knees are itchy.

Sehun seems to notice it because he asks Jongdae if he’s alright and Jongdae was quick to agree. Only when, Yixing, another alpha and the team’s quarterback, asks him if he’s alright when Jongdae excuses himself to the restroom to go check.

Jongdae curses out loud when he finds that the cafeteria restroom is locked. _Why would they even lock up bathrooms?_ His dorm is too far away, and he doesn’t have the patience to go back. He literally feels like his skin is on fire now from the irritation, Jongdae swears that he’ll burn these clothes once he’s done with them.

Jongdae tries to twist the doorknob one more time when he hears Baekhyun behind him, “The locker room bathrooms are open.”

Jongdae turns around and spots Baekhyun in a big oversized blue hoodie and fitted black pants. He tries not to huff out of annoyance because the locker room bathrooms are an alpha varsity privilege. His initial shame for all the things he said during the beginning of his heat, gone. “It’s not like I can go there, I’m not part of the varsity.”

Baekhyun’s head tilts to the side and says, “But I am?” Jongdae was really about to get mad at Baekhyun and ask him what it has to do with Jongdae who probably has rashes all over his body right now and the last thing he needs is for Baekhyun to flex on him-

“Come on, I’ll take you there.”

And just like that, all of the words that’s about to erupt in Jongdae’s chest dissipates. Baekhyun walks in front and Jongdae follows suit.

Jongdae can feel the press of the air against his face when he enters the locker room – it smells pure alpha in here and he feels his mind rotating. Jongdae unconsciously focuses on Baekhyun’s scent to keep himself from getting nauseous.

Baekhyun opens one of the lockers and he takes out an army green towel and hands it to Jongdae. The omega only looks at the towel, he doesn’t make any move on taking it – he just stares in confusion.

“The rashes are already on your neck – so I think you need a shower. Don’t worry, it’s a fresh one,” Baekhyun seems to notice Jongdae eyeing the towel suspiciously. Baekhyun then hands him a basket of toiletries and says, “You can use any of the shower stalls, I’ll wait for you outside,” Baekhyun nods his head towards the shower room and Jongdae just nods while he mutters a small ‘thank you’.

Jongdae checks his body on the bathroom mirror and Baekhyun wasn’t lying. There are red swollen patches littered across his body and he does need a shower to tame them. The cold water against irritated skin was all his body needed.

He turns off the shower and Jongdae realizes a problem, he doesn’t have any spare clothes with him.

Both his pants and sweater caused his rashes and it’s not really wise to go commando and wear them again. Jongdae quickly dries himself with the towel Baekhyun gave him, he wraps it around his waist once he’s finished – he then folds his clothes neatly and grabs Baekhyun’s toiletry basket. Jongdae carefully pads through the shower room, extremely thankful that no one entered it while he was in there.

He really doesn’t need to get run in on any alpha jocks, while he’s practically naked.

Jongdae wants to step out and look for Baekhyun but calling for the alpha while he’s only dressed in a towel might lead to a highly suggestive and very awkward scenario for the both of them. _Yet again._ He then tries to hide as much of his body behind the wall so that it’s only his head peeking out of the door, he softly calls for “Baekhyun?”

He calls for the other a couple more times, but only silence answers him. Jongdae tries to strain his neck and look around a little, looking for Baekhyun and maybe ask him if he has any clothes to spare and—

The neat stack of clothes in the bench nearest to the door catches his eyes. His shoes and backpack at the floor right across it.

_Baekhyun left clothes for him._

He ignores how his heart soars and how his stomach seems to be hosting a zoo party. Jongdae quickly dresses himself, still scared that someone might walk in on him. Baekhyun prepared him a pair of black sweatpants and an oversized pastel yellow hoodie and a fresh set of underwear. Jongdae has this goofy smile on his face because the clothes smell like Baekhyun, he presses his nose in the sleeve and drinks in the scent. Loves the way the scent engulfs him – his wolf, as expected, rejoices with the indirect scent mark.

Jongdae then quickly packs his things up. Baekhyun has yet to show up – so he tries to look for him on the different locker aisles. He finds the alpha standing at the doorway of the locker room, back against Jongdae.

_Was he guarding the door? Damn, the zoo party is in his stomach seems to grow rowdier._

Baekhyun turns to him right before Jongdae could call him out. There’s a light twitch in Baekhyun’s lips when he sees Jongdae, but his eyes shine with delight – like he’s very much enjoying the sight of Jongdae wearing his clothes.

 _Alpha Baekhyun probably does!!_ His wolf screams at him.

“You’re done?” Baekhyun asks him rhetorically and Jongdae shyly nods. “Thanks, by the way – you didn’t have to do any of it but you did and now I feel like I’m inconveniencing you way too much now,” Jongdae rambles but Baekhyun just laughs it all off – voice sharp and beautiful. Enough to make anyone get swept up their feet.

Enough for the zoo party to stop for a minute before partying harder than ever before.

“Just a little bit,” Baekhyun teases as they exit the locker room, they walk side by side. “But I really don’t mind. It will probably stress me out if I don’t help you.”

Maybe it’s a bit embarrassing how long it takes Jongdae to realize that most of the things that Baekhyun is doing, it’s because of his inner wolf – it’s not willingly.

It’s the exact same thing whenever Jongdae acts something against his will because of his own wolf. But there’s a sense of comfort there that he’s not the only one making a fool out of himself from this whole ordeal.

“I sort of, understand you.” Jongdae confesses. There’s something inside him that needs to tell Baekhyun that they’re both choosing to struggle against this, the need to reassure the alpha that they’re on this opposing the pack together is heavy but at the same time it’s light.

Baekhyun looks at him with a handsome grin on his face, “Well, that’s a relief.”

Later that day, Jongdae’s mood turns sour again when he receives a text from his parents saying that there’s a pack gathering the following week, and the council member expects Baekhyun and Jongdae’s attendance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is the council up to this time?????
> 
> thank you in advance for looking forward to this, I was super hesitant about posting this entire fic on my own. However, the reception I received was so overwhelming that it chased all of my doubts away. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, everyone. Please stay safe~


	3. CHAPTER THREE: SCENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Baekhyun, in his own standards _'not so creepily'_ , watches Jongdae sleep

Ω

Baekhyun’s voice is steady in the background, while he discusses his studies. Jongdae feels very awkward (and extremely bored) as he quietly sits beside Baekhyun, his fingers fidget on his lap. Just like the last time he was here, Jongdae dreads to come back to the packhouse for the gathering because he knows that in one way or another, he’ll have to face one of the annoying council members. And imagine his luck because he didn’t just come face to face with a council member for a meeting before the pack gathering but he was called into a meeting with the head alpha herself. 

But his annoyance gets hampered because he can smell Baekhyun, and Jongdae can feel his scent envelop him in comfort.

Boa is beautiful, there’s not a single doubt about that. It’s the type of beauty that can compete against Hellen. There was a time that her face was youthful – back when Jongdae was a pup, back to the early years of her acquiesce of being the pack leader, he remembers Boa’s bright and sunny smile. Her eyes warm and so is her presence. Her scent, a mixture of saccharine and spicy - would always bring comfort to him back then.

But, as Jongdae looks at her now, gone is the bright and sunny smile. It’s replaced with polite and curt upturns of her lips – he can’t even classify it as a smile because it feels _dead_. Her eyes are static, almost cold, but ironically it doesn’t look focused. Like there’s a billion things running through her head – just like the lives of a whole pack of wolves’ rests against her shoulders.

All of her moves are calculated, practiced – detached.

And for a moment, he feels guilty for being difficult. _It was just for a moment though_. That’s until Jongdae remembers that he shouldn’t feel bad for standing up for his own choice.

“How about you, Jongdae? How’s school?” Boa directs her attention to him and Jongdae shrugs while he answers with a simple, “It’s going well.” Jongdae’s tone wasn’t even dismissive by any means but it seems like the conversation is done, with how she flashes him a smile and then proceeds to another topic. Jongdae slowly blinks so that he can hide his eye roll and he could see in his periphery that Baekhyun blinks up on him.

“So, how’s living together?” Boa starts conversationally and they shift on their places. Jongdae tries not to look nervous and follows Baekhyun who keeps his composure. Thankfully, their scent remains the same.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun answers with his voice sharp and definitive, a bit defensive.

“What do you mean by that?” Boa pries and Jongdae swallows a groan. _How nosy could they get?_ He thinks to himself.

“Well, we’re going along really well,” Baekhyun informs her. It’s not a lie – _technically_ , they’re going along really well since they barely interact.

“It’s not enough,” Boa points out and Jongdae doesn’t hold back anymore, can’t hold back anymore, “Excuse me?” He can hear how offended his voice sounds; eyebrows raised in question. Baekhyun also looks taken aback.

What makes his blood boil is that Boa ignores Jongdae and focuses her attention on Baekhyun. “You should integrate each other into your daily routine. Spend more time together. Have breakfast together, go on dates – whatever the kids nowadays are doing to get to know each other better.”

“Isn’t living together enough for you guys?” Jongdae can feel his face light up with anger. His hands curled up into fists. “Why would you guys have to dictate what we have to do?”

“Living together doesn’t seem to do the trick,” Boa counters back, her voice is in the brim of annoyance. Her eyes centered at Jongdae. They could already smell the irritation on her scent and Baekhyun even spares Jongdae a worried glance. “You still smell unique to each other. You’re not even acting like you’re close with how far apart you guys are sitting. Far from what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Jongdae mocks, not even fazed with how Boa squints at him. “We come back here, barely two months of living together and there’s a bite on my neck?”

“Yes,” Boa’s voice echoes through the room. Commanding, domineering, _suffocating_. Her voice is so powerful that they both cower to themselves, like petulant little puppies. “But instead I was greeted with a scent of another omega latching on Baekhyun.” She directs her eyes at Baekhyun, and the alpha looks a bit shameful.

But Boa isn’t done, because she then adds a highly unnecessary and highly offensive comment, “Are you following your mother’s track record? Is that it?” He can see Baekhyun’s face grow dark and Jongdae can immediately sense the anger from Baekhyun – not just his scent but with his aura.

Jongdae was about to snap at their pack leader but she directs her attention to Jongdae. “There must be something that you’ve been doing wrong since your alpha is lurking for different omegas.”

“So, what if he lurks around and fucks different omegas?” Jongdae stands up. He forgets to use his brain to mouth filter.

He doesn’t care anyway, there are too many lines that have been crossed just in the span of 10 minutes and he’s not having it anymore. “We’re not mates, we’re two adolescents forced to cohabitate with each other by a group of crusty ass narrow-minded alphas.”

Jongdae then grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and they both exit the office. He ignores Boa alpha voice calling for them to come back, he only tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s wrist and walks letting his feet take him wherever.

**α**

Baekhyun hears the snide remarks about his mother from the council for a long time now. It doesn’t make it any less painful, but he can channel his anger better now. What he didn’t prepare for is the snide remark Boa will make against _Jongdae_. Thank Lupa that he was whisk away from the office quickly enough because his eyes already see red. Warning sirens ring loudly against his ear.

His brain swirls around pools of irritation and anger and just, _what the hell?_

It wasn’t Jongdae’s fault that Baekhyun wanted to help out Junmyeon – it was already a routine for them. They’re heat and rut buddies because they both know the dangers of suppressants.

It’s a harmless deal between friends.

The pack usually doesn't care about heat and rut buddies since they’re inevitable. It’s not only Jongdae and Baekhyun that was repulsed with the idea of mating, it’s a _fucking_ generational thing. 

Chanyeol and Sehun were just lucky because they found each other at the right time – they’re an exception and not the rule.

Baekhyun is so lost with his thoughts that he doesn’t realize where Jongdae has dragged him to – his body just naturally follows Jongdae.

Only when Jongdae releases his wrist that Baekhyun realizes where they are. But other than that, he also realizes that Jongdae’s touch grounds him. His wolf should’ve been angry and aggressive. But Baekhyun notices that his wolf isn’t even mad, in fact, it’s elated. 

Thrilled for having Jongdae near him.

His entire body buzzes with mismatched emotions, his head is agitated, but his wolf is happy.

 _His wolf is whipped_.

If he was in his wolf form, he would probably be wagging his tail so much. All giddy and high on the perfect mix of orchids, vanilla, and honey.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how those three distinct scents can blend together in a perfect balance of sweetness but Jongdae makes it work.

 _Jongdae really makes it work because he smells divine_.

Now that the touch is gone, his wolf wants to huff but not because of its irritation to the council and Boa, but because it misses the warmth of Jongdae’s hand. 

Before he can do something stupid like grab Jongdae’s hand and intertwine their fingers together, Jongdae speaks up, “Sorry, I would always come here whenever I’m stressed,” Jongdae shyly explains with a pout, that does _things_ ; to Baekhyun? To his wolf? 

He doesn’t really know, and it doesn’t really matter.

Baekhyun made amends that he is one with his wolf - no more contradicting feelings if it involves Jongdae.

Baekhyun looks at where Jongdae brought them. They’re at the pack’s nursery. It’s a big pastel green cabin, with beige wood linings, placed in the backyard of the packhouse. It’s where pack members would drop their pups so that they could all grow up together and get accustomed to each other. Baekhyun doesn’t remember the last time he went here since alphas don’t come here. At all.

This is primarily because pups would often bite foreign alphas as their defense mechanism because of the musk that alphas emit and Baekhyun tries his best not to get bitten by pups since they have yet to understand how to control their mouth and teeth.

It has become the part of their pack culture that it’s the betas and omegas that come here and take care of the pups. While the alphas and also some betas would be the ones who’d shift to their wolf form and do a perimeter check or hunt or just go for a run. Baekhyun would often result in any of those activities whenever he needs to get his mind off things.

“Do you want to come in?” The surprise (and horror) in Baekhyun’s face must be apparent because Jongdae laughs, face scrunching upwards into a bright _bright_ smile and his eyes turning into slits. He used to think that Jongdae’s cute when he smiles like that, even before the imprint.

Well, even before the imprint Baekhyun found Jongdae cute – every alpha in their pack does.

It’s only natural since Jongdae’s pretty and he has a nice omega built. Jongdae’s really smart, not just academically since he’s perceptive and speaks up when things are going against his moral code.

Maybe, if Jongdae wasn’t that repulsed with Baekhyun when they were kids, the alpha would’ve developed a crush on him earlier. But also maybe not, the bickering between him and Baekhyun while they both grew up was something integral in Baekhyun’s life.

Pushing the right buttons and triggering Jongdae used to be a joyful occurence for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s expression changes to wonder. “I…” He starts and ignores his wolf growling at him for thinking of an excuse. He needs to test out the atmosphere if Jongdae wants him to be there or if it’s just for formality’s sake since the omega sounds really hesitant when he offers. _You’re still not friends with Jongdae,_ Baekhyun reminds himself. “I think I’ll go back,” he concludes – the safest answer.

“Are you sure?” Jongdae asks and his eyebrows are tilted downwards and Baekhyun traps his bottom lip within his teeth to stop himself from screaming, _I really want to come in_.

Jongdae still looks awkward, his eyes have something indiscernible in it – like he’s having an internal battle within himself before he speaks up again. “Pups are really good at getting your head off things and they don’t bite.”

Baekhyun snorts and he can see Jongdae’s cheeks color a bit, possibly because of the absurd lie, “Or it’s not as painful. I haven’t been bitten before but Chanyeol was and he says that it doesn’t hurt at all.”

Baekhyun laughs at that because of course, Chanyeol will never admit that it hurts. That guy goes around and claims that he doesn’t feel any physical pain.

Maybe, it’s his wolf's insistent begging to spend a few more hours with Jongdae.

Maybe, it’s Jongdae’s encouraging and hopeful smile.

Maybe, Baekhyun really wants to go.

Baekhyun agrees, “I guess it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Well, Jongdae wasn’t lying when he said that pups get your mind off things – the moment they walked inside the room for toddlers; it was entire and pure chaos. There are three to four-year-olds, most of which are hyper-active, simultaneously running and screeching around the room. Most of the pups can’t control their wolf that much so they all act towards their wolf’s desires and wants.

Baekhyun grins wildly at the sight and instantly joins the pups playing.

Baekhyun finds himself enjoying the company of the pups. There were two clingy ones named Yukhei and Minhyung, they claim that they really like their Baekhyun-hyung and that they want to be as cool as him.

There was a tiny mishap a while ago when a pup named Yerim bit Baekhyun – but it wasn’t deep nor painful. (Chanyeol wasn’t really lying – since the pup’s canines aren’t developed yet). Jongdae cleaned the wound for him and even placed a bandaid so it’s really not that much of a problem.

All those playing with the pups lead to Baekhyun on his hands and knees because he’s the monster and all of the kids run away from him their laughter bounces off the walls. Jongdae is at the other side of the room, he plays as a customer while a couple of mini chefs serve him with toys as his food.

The room only slows down when it’s time for snacks and Jongdae and Baekhyun stay at the side and watch all of them eat happily. Jongdae also brought some snacks to Baekhyun, an assortment of cupcakes, and Baekhyun enjoyed every single bite. The cupcakes taste divine and if Baekhyun wasn’t too busy savoring it he would’ve noticed Jongdae’s fond eyes watching him.

“These cupcakes are really good,” Baekhyun compliments, it’s almost as amazing as the brownies he had at _Tiffany’s_. He doesn’t know if he’s already on speaking terms with Jongdae, but he guesses that it’s worth the try.

Jongdae swallows his remaining cupcake and says, “Well, thank you.”

Baekhyun turns to Jongdae in surprise and amazement. His eyes wide and his mouth open, “I didn’t know you bake.”

“I love baking for the pups. I try to bake for them whenever I come here.”

“If that’s the case then I think I’ll come back here every time the council talks to us,” Jongdae lets out an amused snort. “It feels like it will be a regular thing,” 

Jongdae’s face is impassive but you can hear the irritation in his voice. Baekhyun agrees gloomily. There’s a silence that falls between them, even with the ambient chatter of the pups in the background.

This would’ve been much better for both of them if the pack just let them do what they want.

If they only let them find each other then this wouldn’t be much of an issue.

If the council let them pick their own pace at their own time, then _maybe_ Baekhyun would be at the beginning stages of courting Jongdae by now.

The last thought catches Baekhyun by surprise. His throat dries up and his heart beats faster.

He’s getting too intoxicated with Jongdae’s scent that he’s now voicing out in his mind the things that he usually would quickly dismiss.

“They’ll probably leave us alone if we act like there’s some progress,” Baekhyun looks at Jongdae’s side profile. The omega’s gaze is fixed at one of the pups. 

Jongdae chews on his bottom lip before he starts to talk again, “I mean… I feel like they have their doubts about us living together since you came here alone and Chanyeol was the one who brought me. And like Boa said, we don’t smell like each other – and I don’t know how she can smell Junmyeon in you when I can’t even smell it. Like if we chase away those doubts then maybe there’s a better chance that they’ll leave us alone. Does that make sense? I mean we need to make it believable since I don’t think that they’ll be listening to any rational counter argument we’ll pose.”

“Yeah, I get you. Before we’ll go to another meeting…” Jongdae turns to him and Baekhyun’s mind short circuits because the light hits Jongdae’s face and it contours his bone structure in the most perfect way.

When Jongdae blinks, Baekhyun can see thin shadows of his eyelashes briefly appear on his cheekbones and it is so devastatingly beautiful — Jongdae is so devastatingly beautiful.

“You should sleep with me,” Baekhyun blurts out idiotically and Jongdae’s eyes go wide in surprise. Both of their faces turn a bright shade of red in an instant.

Jongdae coughs and Baekhyun instantly sputters an explanation, “I- I didn’t mean it like that – not at all – believe me. I mean that you should sleep in my room- yeah, sleep in my room- before they – before we go and talk to them so that my scent will cling to you more. I’ll probably crash at Taeyong’s room or something. It doesn’t really matter where I sleep but my point was that you should sleep in my room before the pack meeting. So, they'll think that I scent marked you since I’m the alpha. Okay, that’s not necessary. Okay. Yup.”

Those are probably the most moronic string of words he has ever said.

Jongdae tries to hold back his laugh but he’s doing a crappy job about it and Baekhyun wants to die. Maybe if he prays hard enough then Lupa will be merciful and ask one of her daughters to open up the ground underneath him and swallow him whole.

He’d be the first person on earth that will die from embarrassment but it’s okay since no one can really control their death. He just can’t believe that at his final moments, his wolf is listing out all of the inappropriate ways for Baekhyun to scent mark Jongdae.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Jongdae chuckles and Baekhyun whines out.

Jongdae goes back to the packhouse first since Baekhyun needs to answer a call from his dad regarding the extra cash he asked for. When Baekhyun comes inside the packhouse, he goes to the dining areas and spots that most of the pack are there already eating lunch.

There are at least five long tables at the dining area and usually it’s not enough for the entire pack to eat on. But since, this is not a mandatory pack meeting the tables are sufficient to cater to the pack that attended. 

Baekhyun stands at the side of the room and scans.

He easily spots where Jongdae is, he’s sitting at one of the tables near the big windows. Chanyeol sits beside him and their other packmates their age were also there. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side at the sight of Kyungsoo also sitting at the same table. Well, _that’s something you don’t see every day_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself.

There’s a free spot next to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walks towards the table and sits beside him.

Kyungsoo acknowledges him with a smile and so are the rest of the pack members near him. Baekhyun immediately helps himself with the food and digs in – the food that’s served at the pack reunions is always heavenly. It gives his tongue a break from the food he eats in uni that’s loaded with preservatives and what not. 

Oddly, the air between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo isn’t thick – in fact – it’s really light. Probably, it’s because of the absence of Sehun from this pack meeting, Chanyeol mentioned earlier that he’s busy with his lab reports.

They both act indifferent with each other’s presence and it’s some kind of upgrade from their recent encounters. (Kyungsoo wanting to make peace with Chanyeol but the other doesn’t seem to like the idea of Kyungsoo breathing the same air as him). The rest of the pack members talk with each other – Baekhyun occasionally cracks a couple of jokes in the conversation (he sees Jongdae smiling at the joke so it’s the ultimate win, not that he’s keeping an eye like a total creep it’s just that he manages to see his face scrunch up every time he takes a peek.)

“Chanyeol weren’t you the one who loves Mac N’ Cheese?” Sunyoung, their beta packmate, curiously asks. She sits across Baekhyun and Baekhyun can really sense that the intentions were pure but the change in Kyungsoo’s posture makes Baekhyun worry a bit. Chanyeol also looks perplexed and Baekhyun steps in to do some damage control.

Obviously Chanyeol ignores it since there’s a chance that Kyungsoo cooked it – and he’s right. Kyungsoo has a certain style with his Mac N’ Cheese that anyone can recognize easily.

“Our coach for the football team made us go on a low carbohydrate diet,” Baekhyun lies easily and Sunyong directs her attention to him. “Then why did you eat it?”

“Cheat day,” Baekhyun answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and it earns a couple of snorts across the table. Baekhyun thinks that the topic was already dropped when Jinri adds, “Yeah, but it’s Chanyeol… He used to inhale Mac N’ Cheese when we were pups.”

“I just don’t like it anymore,” Chanyeol explains simply. The entire table turns quiet, Chanyeol chuckles at them and adds “I ate so much of that stuff that I don’t like it anymore. People change and so will their taste.”

It would have been comical with how everyone that sits at the table snaps their gaze to Kyungsoo’s direction when he interjects, “Sometimes, it’s for the worse.”

Chanyeol smiles to himself, he didn’t even bother to look at Kyungsoo when he says, “In my case, it’s for the better.”

“I have no idea what you expect from Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says as a greeting when he enters Kyungsoo’s room, the omega ignores his presence as he’s busy fixing his assortment of black clothes. Kyungsoo’s family is one of the very few ones who never moved out of the pack house.

Baekhyun walks over and lays at the twin size bed. Kyungsoo glares at him for messing up his pillows, but Baekhyun doesn’t really care since he knows that Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind. Not when it’s Baekhyun doing it. He stares at the wooden ceiling. “He’s pretty clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“I just want to properly say sorry,” Kyungsoo says in such an exasperated manner, Baekhyun can’t help but sigh with him. “He’s making it difficult for everyone. Imagine how easy this will all be if he just talks to me.”

“I think he just wants to leave all of it in the past,” Baekhyun tries to give Kyungsoo some other perspective. Kyungsoo snorts at that, “If he really wants to let it go then he’d be mature and talk to me. He’s just taking the coward’s way out because he doesn’t want Sehun involved.”

Baekhyun looks up at Kyungsoo who makes his way towards the bed. “Why would Sehun get involved in this? Isn’t this between you and Chanyeol?” 

Kyungsoo lightly shoves Baekhyun to the side before he lays and Baekhyun yelps. He mumbles about having an abusive best friend and Kyungsoo smiles at him as he snuggles closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun lets him leach off his body warmth, because Kyungsoo is a closeted cuddler and no one gets this priviledge that often.

“You haven’t answered the question,” Baekhyun reminds him. Kyungsoo’s voice gets muffled in Baekhyun’s chest, but it’s somewhere along the lines of “What question?”

“Why would Sehun get involved between you two?” Kyungsoo sighs but he relents an answer after a few minutes of silence, “If the past remains unresolved then it will always definitely affect the present, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun doesn’t voice it out but he thinks that maybe – the past was already resolved in Chanyeol’s part.

**Ω**

Jongdae was meant to stay at Taeyeon and Yuri’s room so that he won’t get to see his parents. But that plan doesn’t follow through when his father Minseok, whisks him away from the packhouse and to the passenger seat of their car. His father slides in the driver seat and pulls out of the parking lot.

“Where’s dad?” Jongdae asks, his dad is really protective of his father and they usually go to the pack meetings together. His dad, Changmin was the original one that was part of the pack, while his Minseok was part of a different pack. His father only became part of the pack after they mated and even if their pack is welcoming with his father - his dad was still very protective of him.

“His office called at the last minute and asked him if he can come and take a look at something. He said it was really important,” Jongdae nods slowly. Although his dad is a very diligent person – he was never the one who’d choose work over his family. He’d try his very best to finish all of his workload on time so that he can come home early to Jongdae and Taeyeon playing with their father. He usually doesn’t work on the weekends as well. His dad works as a district attorney while his father stayed at home to take care of Jongdae and Taeyeon.

Jongdae doesn’t really know what to say next because the last time he talked to his father (or his parents) was the time he was going away for uni. And that was not a pleasant conversation since it was mostly Jongdae begging them to not do this and his parents standing strong with the pack.

His father doesn’t smell any different – no extra emotions mixing in with his scent. He lets the awkward silence blanket them; his father doesn’t seem bothered too much but Jongdae fidgets on his seat, his hand plays with the seatbelt strap.

“I’m sure that Taeyeon and Yuri are thrilled to shelter you for the night,” his father breaks the silence with his calm voice, but there’s a sarcastic bite to it.

Jongdae shrugs before he plays along, “They both adore me; they’ll be more than thrilled.”

“They might adore you but it’s still their nest that you are entering,” his dad looks at him with his sharp eyes and Jongdae squirms and bites back his tongue from any retort. “Their wolves are involved,” Jongdae wants to say that that’s not true since he stays with Sehun and Chanyeol all the time and that their wolves don’t hate on Jongdae.

But saying that will raise questions of why would Jongdae stay with Sehun and Chanyeol, instead Jongdae opts for, “Why are you so sure that I’m staying with them. I could be staying with Baekhyun,” His father lets out a sharp laugh that startles and then confuses Jongdae. “You’re not even staying with him at his dorm.”

Jongdae stills, his throat feels like he has just swallowed an entire wad of cotton with how dry it feels. He tries to formulate some kind of quick excuse, but everything dies on his throat. He must smell stressed right now but there are so many questions in his head and his father takes pity on him by answering one of them without Jongdae voicing it out. “I’m not saying that I know you best. But there are certain things that I could sense.”

“How?” Jongdae croaks out, he doesn’t know if he’s relieved or he’s terrified that his father already knows.

“We stumbled upon it accidentally. Baekhyun’s parents, me and your dad know. We also know that you’re working,” He must have looked terrified with this information because his father reaches out to caress his nape but doesn’t say anything after.

“You’re not mad?” Jongdae timidly asks, he prepares himself with a lecture about defying pack rules and deceiving the pack. He solemnly thinks that he will have to live with Baekhyun now and Jongdae can really feel his morale depleted. It’s not that he can’t stand Baekhyun – in fact, he doesn’t mind befriending the alpha. All on the basis that he thinks that Baekhyun has to suffer from a restless wolf, _although their interaction a while ago at the nursery may or may not affect this decision of his_. Maybe, Jongdae can properly explain to Baekhyun and make him understand about alpha privileges along the way of their friendship.

Jongdae sighs if only the pack can see how better it would have been if they just let them be.

“Is the dorm safe?” His father asks and it takes Jongdae off guard that he just stares at him for a good minute. “Is the dorm safe?” His father asks one more time and Jongdae nods. “Yeah, it’s safer than my old dorm – I think.”

“Does the work get in the way with your studies?”

“No?” His father raises his eyebrows with how uncertain Jongdae sounds, so he says it again with more confidence. “No, not at all.”

“Well, I see it as a nice way to prepare you for the real world – your dad thinks so too,” To say that Jongdae is surprised would be an understatement because he didn’t expect any of this at all. “But.” Jongdae fights back the eye roll with a long blink and a deep sigh. “It doesn’t mean we completely agree with you – we _do_ mind that we’re turning a blind eye with this. But, if you and Baekhyun want to be stubborn like that then it’s your choice. We don’t know what will happen if the council finds out, they’ll be far from happy that I can assure you-”

“So, help us convince them that it’s our choice,” Jongdae cuts off his father but it seems like he doesn’t care about Jongdae’s plea at all.

“I also don’t know how invasive the council can get, that’s why you both should be careful about your actions. Most especially your scents. They’re not gonna change their minds just because you guys are stubborn,” his father says with finality, but this reasoning and type of acceptance don’t sit well with Jongdae at all.

“They might change their minds if they see that our own parents are supportive.”

For the next two weeks, Jongdae rarely sees Baekhyun – he will only see the alpha in passing whenever he finds himself drop by at his dorm to visit Sehun and Chanyeol.

Every time, Baekhyun gives him a cute smile, with his cheeks fluffing up and his eyes disappearing into slits.

Jongdae will smile back.

But the interaction will only end like that since most of the time Baekhyun is about to go somewhere. His wolf tempts Jongdae to go to the football grounds when there’s training but Jongdae argues that he’s not _that_ desperate to see Baekhyun.

That, and also his schedules are super tight these days that he barely has the time to go to that side of the campus.

Even when he goes to one of the labs near Baekhyun’s college building, for their experiments, he still doesn’t spot the alpha. Baekhyun doesn’t even come and go to _Tiffany’s_ anymore (he asks his workmates if he comes in and Doyoung said that he only saw Baekhyun once and that was when he dropped off Kyungsoo that one weekend).

His wolf misses Baekhyun.

And it’s getting in the middle of Jongdae’s sleep schedule, his attention span, his focus, and even his appetite. But this is probably stress because midterms are coming up. Jongdae starts to think that maybe he said something when they were hanging out in the nursery. He even curses himself for thinking that they’ll be in better terms after what happened in the nursery.

Even when he wears the sweatshirts Baekhyun lent him, during his heat, his wolf still won’t stop to whimper at the thought of this “ _Baekhyun deprivation_ ”.

Jongdae thinks that this longing could be a telltale sign that he’s going into another heat – he wishes that he goes into another heat so that maybe Baekhyun will run across campus for him again and his own wolf can finally shut up. But when he actually went and read some books regarding this, this _longing_ only means that his wolf misses Baekhyun.

 _Really misses Baekhyun_.

His eyes hurt from reading the same paragraph, from a study of alpha antibiotics, over and over again. The mixed scents in the library also make him a bit dizzy.

Usually, Jongdae doesn’t go to the main library. He prefers the mini-library on the topmost floor of their building, he’s more comfortable there since it’s quieter. But, most of the books Jongdae needs right now are in the main library in the center of the campus.

And Do Kyungsoo may or may not inform Jongdae the other night that Baekhyun studies in the main library when it’s close to midterms.

Jongdae rotates his head to get out the kink on his neck from hunching for the entire afternoon. Jongdae scans around and sees that almost all of the tables are occupied, he’s lucky enough that he managed to get the solo stations so that he doesn’t have to share.

He can no longer understand the words, so Jongdae decides to give his brain and his eyes some rest before it starts to hurt. He ends up sleeping at the desk, his arms cushioning his face against the hardwood surface.

All of his notes and books sprawled out all over the desk.

Jongdae has no intention of taking a nap, let alone sleeping for a near hour and he probably would’ve slept in if not for the soft calls of his name he’s hearing. Jongdae doesn’t stir awake in an instant, he was never the light sleeper, to begin with. 

Jongdae sleeps through the first calls of his name, his note twitches a bit. A small nudge on his shoulders got Jongdae to blink his eyes open. He involuntarily squints because of the ambient lights in the library, his eyebrows furrowed together and he unconsciously forms his lips into a pout.

He blinks some more to get out the sleepiness from his eyes.

Jongdae’s back feels like there are tiny needles pricking his spine and his neck hurts more than before he fell asleep. Jongdae stretches out his limbs and he is about to yawn when he sees Baekhyun right in front of him, standing in all of his glory. Jongdae immediately covers his mouth while he is in the middle of yawning.

“Hi,” Jongdae attempts to act as casual as he can and Baekhyun quietly laughs at his efforts. _All handsome, with his cheeks protruding and smoochable._

His wolf takes full credit about staying in the library to heighten his chances of seeing Baekhyun.

“Hi,” Baekhyun answers, he smiles brightly – it doesn’t help that Baekhyun’s scent assaults his sinuses full force. Sleep still hems Jongdae’s mind and he’s so _so_ close to swooning. _But why is he here?_

Jongdae’s question must be painted on his face because “This floor is closing up,” Baekhyun explains. Jongdae lets out an, “Ah” before he nods and mumbles, “Thank you for waking me up.”

Jongdae proceeds to fix his notes but then he notices that Baekhyun didn’t move from where he’s standing. Jongdae curiously peers up at him and asks, “Is there something wrong?”

“Are you going home?” Baekhyun adjusts his bag strap on his shoulder nervously. Jongdae nods, he zips up his own backpack and slings it on his shoulder. Jongdae is 80% sure about where this conversation is going but he feigns naivety when he blinks up at Baekhyun.

“Can I walk you home?” Baekhyun shifts his weight from one foot to the other and Jongdae tries not to laugh with how cute the alpha when he’s nervous. 

Even if his wolf is practically rejoicing with Baekhyun’s question, Jongdae honestly wants to turn down the offer. Say to the alpha that he can go back home and take care of himself. He’s not exactly sure why he wants to say this.

It’s definitely not because Baekhyun makes him uncomfortable. _No, it’s definitely not that_.

Maybe it’s his way to think that he still hasn’t succumbed to his wolf and its crush on Baekhyun. Baekhyun reads into Jongdae’s quietness. “It’s getting really late and you’d be safer if I walk you home, but only if you don’t mind, and I’m also heading to your dorm since I promised to grab dinner with Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun sounds so nervous, he looks like a nervous puppy too, and no one can really blame him if he coos at the sight.

“Not at all,” Jongdae answers with a smile.

When they finally leave the library and walk at the sidewalk towards Jongdae’s dorm, Baekhyun still has this frown on his face and it makes Jongdae’s stomach churn unpleasantly.

Baekhyun’s familiar and pleasant scent gets muddled with stress and worries, that it also makes Jongdae stressed and worried.

He ponders on the possibilities for a moment, _maybe it’s from school works?_

“Baekhyun, is there a problem?” Jongdae asks while he wraps his jacket around him tighter. Fall is starting and the night winds are getting chillier.

Baekhyun opens and closes his mouth like he’s thinking and contemplating his next words. He turns to Jongdae and asks, “Why can’t I smell you?” Jongdae gets put off by the question and he blinks at Baekhyun, “You don’t smell like anything. _At all_. Why can’t I smell you?”

Jongdae finds Baekhyun’s serious and desperate face amusing and he would have laughed at it but he’s not that cruel. Although he can’t help the snicker that slips from his mouth. “I used scent dampeners.”

Baekhyun looks horrified at the idea, he even halts his steps. “Why? What happened?” Baekhyun asks quietly.

Jongdae could only imagine what’s going through the alpha’s head – usually, omegas apply scent dampeners on themselves to hide their statuses from alpha’s who are staking a claim.

Jongdae knows a couple of people who need to wear dampeners to drive unwanted alphas away – he’s lucky enough that he doesn’t have to result in that.

Jongdae was quick to placate the alphas worries, “One of my professors developed these scent dampener creams that absorb pheromones – she tried it out on me this morning.”

Jongdae explains simply for Baekhyun to understand easily. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief and continues to walk next to Jongdae.

“I thought my nose was broken or something,” Baekhyun breathes out. Jongdae only notices how upright and tense Baekhyun was the entire time when he visibly sees him relax.

Baekhyun looks prettier when he’s relaxed, the faint golden glow of the campus streetlights makes him more ethereal.

The alpha catches him staring and Jongdae quickly looks away. “Well, it’s a very nice coincidence that you wore dampeners when you studied at the library. Alpha’s usually go there to…” Baekhyun trails off and Jongdae looks at him with his left eyebrow raised.

“Go there to?” Jongdae coaxes and Baekhyun struggles for the right words so Jongdae finishes it for him, “To look for their next conquest?”

Baekhyun timidly nods and Jongdae huffs, because he’s really disappointed. He can already picture what’s the typical scenario in his head, an alpha sliding on the table and talking to an omega who only wants to study in peace.

It’s not that omegas are completely helpless but it’s easier for them to trust alphas that are in the library since that gives the impression that they’re taking their studies seriously. One small talk will lead to another, and then the exchange of numbers and then eventually the nerdy omega will be reduced to a tally stick on the alpha’s conquest list.

Even the main library can’t be a safe space for anyone regardless of their status. “Is that the reason why you’re always at the library?”

Jongdae’s question is out of his mouth before he has the second to reconsider it in his head. Baekhyun chokes on his breath so hard that Jongdae has to reach out and pat his back. Once Baekhyun gets his proper breathing back, he immediately shakes his head in denial. “I only go there to study and maybe take a nap – it’s really a conducive environment for it. I’d never do any of _those_.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes in suspicion but mostly because he wants to test Baekhyun. Baekhyun huffs and puffs out his chest in pride, “Do you really think I’ll be someone who does that? I’d even stop other alphas whenever I can.”

Jongdae was really surprised, not because Baekhyun doesn’t look for conquest at the school’s main library – but the part where he stops others from doing it.

“Why are you so surprised about that?” Baekhyun chuckles in disbelief, he fakes an over exaggerated offended expression and it earns a laugh from Jongdae. “Do you really think that lowly of me, Kim Jongdae?”

“Well, most alphas will tolerate it.”

Baekhyun lets out a hum that has a playful tune to it before he smirks at Jongdae. Jongdae hasn't seen Baekhyun’s smirk for a long time that he forgot how smug he looks when he does it. “Aren’t you the one who’s annoyed at me because I’m not like the other alphas?”

The next time Jongdae sees Baekhyun is because his father texted him that one of the council members will go and visit their daughter, who lives at Baekhyun’s dorm, for the weekend. They probably won’t go to Baekhyun’s room but it’s better if Jongdae was there. 

Jongdae groans and curses the council members. He sends a quick prayer to Lupa that the council will get a gridlock on their next meeting – he quickly takes it back though.

Jongdae is about to send a text to Chanyeol for Baekhyun’s number so that he could inform him but an unknown number texts him first.

Jongdae finds out that it’s Baekhyun and he totally didn’t bite his lips to stop himself from smiling, _not at all_. Baekhyun informs Jongdae that Songqian is coming to visit her daughter. They settle out the details and it all leads to Jongdae standing in Baekhyun’s doorway with an overnight bag on his shoulder.

He takes a minute to take it all in, the dorm room is clean – cleaner than he expected. There aren’t any clothes lying around. His hamper is also clean. His study desk is filled with books and sticky notes on the wall and other typical student things like a lamp and pens.

Baekhyun doesn’t hang pictures on the wall, leaving it all blank and bare, simple. Baekhyun has his gaming laptop on the top of his desk. There’s a twin size bed against the left wall. There’s already a sprawled out mattress (that Baekhyun managed to borrow from the front desk) on the floor beside it, that’s where Baekhyun’s gonna sleep in.

Jongdae would have made a closer observation if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s scent.

He has been preparing himself for Baekhyun’s scent to be pungent in his room, but no amount of preparation will be enough once he finally gets hit by it. Baekhyun’s scent is so rich and strong – so alpha – that it makes Jongdae’s eyes water and his head swim. Jongdae tries not to breathe as much because he might go delirious.

The alpha notices Jongdae’s discomfort, “Is my scent too strong?” Baekhyun inquires guiltily but he doesn’t let Jongdae answer because he already makes his way to open the windows in the futile attempt to dissipate his pheromones.

“It’s okay,” Jongdae manages to say without his voice shaking. He toes off his shoes and puts down his duffle bag at the side.

Baekhyun doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t press either.

The air is bound to be awkward and he curses the council yet again for forcing them into these uncomfortable situations.

The room is potent with Baekhyun’s scent. There's a mix of tension there – not from apprehension or aggression, Jongdae can’t place it but it’s there. Even his wolf has mixed feelings about it. There’s something about Jongdae ~~invading~~ being in Baekhyun’s room, Baekhyun’s space, that leaves Jongdae feeling… Well he doesn’t really know what he’s feeling – it’s just unnerving.

Even if Jongdae already knows about the en suite bathroom and the kitchen down the hall, Baekhyun still tells him.

The alpha then excuses himself that he’s gonna go gaming with Taeyong downstairs and that Jongdae can use his desk if he needs to do some school-works. 

And then Baekhyun is out of the room before Jongdae can even respond.

Jongdae does use Baekhyun’s desk, but he mostly sits on it because he feels weird on Baekhyun’s bed. Their midterms just ended, and he doesn’t really have that much backlog on school-works so it’s fine.

He then smiles to himself when Jongdae finds some scented candles on Baekhyun’s desk – he smiles wider when he notices that the scents are honey, vanilla, and orchids.

The night goes really uneventful (NOT that Jongdae was expecting anything!!!!). He can’t go to Chanyeol and Sehun’s room because Chanyeol is at his early stages of his rut and Jongdae knows how possessive Sehun can get when Chanyeol is in full alpha mode and he doesn’t want to be seduced in some kind of orgy.

It’s a bit past midnight when Baekhyun comes back to his room.

Jongdae already did his nightly shower and skincare ritual, Baekhyun’s bathroom is also really clean and the alpha has a lot of expensive skin care products, and now he’s laying on Baekhyun’s bed wearing an army green pajama set.

Baekhyun’s bed is comfortable and homey and Jongdae instantly relaxes, the scent is also concentrated here and Jongdae basks in it.

He’s watching some anime on his phone when Baekhyun comes in and Jongdae doesn’t know why he flinched – he’s not even caught on doing anything wrong.

“Oh, you’re here,” Jongdae says as he plucks out his earphone in one ear and pauses what he’s watching. Baekhyun nods and places his laptop on his desk, “Were you waiting for me? You didn’t have to.”

Jongdae looks at him, perplexed.

Traditionally, if alphas go for night hunts, omegas will wait for them to welcome them home in their caves. It slowly developed into omegas waiting for their alphas.

Now that he thinks about it, Jongdae finds it silly that he waited for Baekhyun. It’s natural instinct Jongdae argues to himself. “I’ll just go take a shower; you could go to sleep now if you want,” Baekhyun informs him and goes to the bathroom.

Jongdae then opts to browse through Twitter, Jongdae’s eyes are getting drowsy partnered with the sound of the shower and he was really about to call it a day and close his eyes. But then, Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom and Jongdae just _stops_.

Stops thinking, stops breathing.

He really just stops.

Because Baekhyun comes out only wearing cotton gray shorts and nothing else – leaving his entire torso for Jongdae’s eyes to feast on. If he’s in wolf form he might have his tongue lolled out and his mouth watering at the sight.

Because, under those layers of oversized bubble gum pink hoodies, _Baekhyun is an alpha alright._

Baekhyun has thick biceps, with the veins on his forearms protruding. He then has well defined and sculpted pecs and abs, there are also protruding veins on his pelvis and Jongdae quickly looks at anything that’s not Baekhyun related – his hardbound TC7 by Leithold looks so interesting. 

Jongdae’s face is probably red right now, with how hot it feels.

 _This should be normal_.

It’s not the first time he gets to see an alpha's body. His other packmates would go around the packhouse half naked all the time.

He (is unfortunate enough) to have seen Chanyeol fully naked, and even hard, on the regular.

_This shouldn’t be a big deal for Jongdae._

It should be normal, alphas usually forgo the shirt at night because they easily get hot.

Their packmates do it all the time.

Baekhyun dries his hair with a towel and Jongdae unwantedly follows a water droplet slip down from Baekhyun’s collar bones down to his entire torso only to dissolve when it hits the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweatpants.

Jongdae lets out a cough and it instantly gets Baekhyun’s attention as he looks at him curiously. Jongdae experiences an existential crisis at the sight before him because Baekhyun honestly looks so innocent as a newborn angel when his body makes you want to trade deals with the devil.

Baekhyun is still looking at Jongdae expectantly, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. “I can’t sleep when the lights are on.”

Well, it’s true he really can’t sleep with the lights on. “Oh, I don’t mind either way – I’ll turn the lights off when I go to bed. Anything else?” Jongdae shakes his head.

Baekhyun’s abs contract with every breath and Jongdae’s eyes follow the movement. His face grows hotter by the second. Baekhyun definitely notices Jongdae’s blatant appreciation but he doesn’t say anything.

“Okay then, goodnight Jongdae.”

“Goodnight,” Jongdae squeaks out and turns his back on Baekhyun and buries himself on Baekhyun’s pillows. A little later, the lights go out and he can hear some shuffling. Jongdae surprisingly gets easily lulled to sleep – Baekhyun’s scent around him makes him feel safe.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun softly calls and Jongdae hums in acknowledgement. If he isn’t so sleepy, he would have heard the teasing in Baekhyun’s voice, “Did you enjoy the view?”

**α**

It’s been awhile since he had a goodnight sleep like this – he feels warm and content, completely at ease. Baekhyun doesn’t bother to open his eyes, as he takes a big gulp of Jongdae’s scent. _Jongdae’s heavenly scent_.

It’s stronger now, more potent. It’s the only thing he can really focus on the moment the omega walked into his room. His alpha can’t help but gush about how Jongdae looks so perfect in his room – like he fits right in.

Baekhyun spent days to no end cleaning his room, Kyungsoo’s voice resonates in his head; “He’s the son of Kim Minseok he’ll definitely see every single speck of dust in your room.” Baekhyun thinks he’s already a clean person but he found out that he could be cleaner than before.

He didn’t want to make Jongdae uncomfortable last night, that's why he (reluctantly) joined Taeyong in playing PUBG.

Baekhyun cuddles through the solid warm weight on his chest, his palms slide against smooth and soft skin. He can hear soft snores, that sounds like a lullaby, and it’s coaxing Baekhyun back to dreamland. Baekhyun tries to stir to his side but then he notices that he can’t or that it requires more effort than what _should be_ necessary.

Baekhyun slowly gets access to his higher brain functions while the drowsiness of sleep leaves his mind. His brain registers that he’s not cuddling with a pillow. It’s far warmer than that – far heavier than it too. He also notices the hot puffs of breath against his collarbones and that his legs are tangled with another pair of legs.

 _Then it clicks_.

Baekhyun quickly opens his eyes only to find Jongdae right in front of him. His cheeks squished against his naked chest, sleeping soundly. He lays on top of Baekhyun with his arms almost circling around Baekhyun’s neck. Jongdae is draped on Baekhyun like a blanket, his very own _Jongdae blanket_.

Jongdae effectively pins Baekhyun on the bed. 

_How the hell did he end up here?_

Baekhyun doesn’t get to ponder on how the hell did he end up in his bed because his brains get fried up with the fact that Jongdae’s face is _right here_. 

He can feel his inner wolf rejoicing with having Jongdae this close and Baekhyun doesn’t really disagree because he has yet to admit it out loud that, _objectively speaking_ , Jongdae is pretty. He hears his inner wolf growl at him and _okay_ , Jongdae is really, _really_ pretty. _Really, he can’t emphasize it enough, pretty_.

Baekhyun can go and enumerate all of Jongdae’s features and how beautiful they are but he thinks his limited vocabulary can never truly capture how pretty Jongdae is.

He got to appreciate it a couple of days ago in the library. Where his teammate Yixing sent him a text that stated, “Your omega is about to sleep here at the lib.” Baekhyun argued that Jongdae is not his but then there’s a reply from Yixing that said, “That’s a shame, that alpha Changsub. Do you know him? He looks like he’s interested.”

It’s more on impulse why Baekhyun went to the library. He ignored the smirk Yixing gave him and went and sat at the closest table near Jongdae. He didn’t even bother to look at the other alphas who seemed interested in Jongdae, anyone with enough common sense could tell that Baekhyun guarded the omega while he slept. Baekhyun studied Jongdae – his moles, the upturns of his lips, his straight eyebrows. It was from a two meter distance but Baekhyun could still see it.

And with their proximity, Baekhyun just can’t help but stare, drink it all in. Find the beauty marks on the side of Jongdae’s face that he didn’t get to see from the last time. Jongdae looks far relaxed and at peace in comparison, and Baekhyun likes to think that it’s because of him. This is on the basis of his assumption that their impact on each other is the same.

He stares a little more, hopes that Jongdae doesn’t wake up anytime soon because he’s still trying to get his fill.

Baekhyun moves his hands to press further against Jongdae and then he freezes.

_Fuck_

Jongdae’s sleep shirt has ridden up on his chest, because Baekhyun’s palms rest on Jongdae’s back. One resting at the small of his back while the other is in between his shoulder blades – Baekhyun immediately detaches his hands away from Jongdae’s skin, putting them up at both sides of his head like he’s caught doing something illegal.

He can practically hear his brain saying, “You were feeling Jongdae up, that _is_ sexual assault – that’s illegal Baekhyunah.”

His palms feel like they are burning, and he can feel that his face is too. He tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart because he might wake Jongdae with how it’s pounding against his chest. Baekhyun takes long and deep inhales to calm down his breathing. Baekhyun feels like he might break out in hives with how quickly his situation became so stressful.

He quietly sends a quick thank you to Lupa for waking him up first. Because he has no idea how he will explain to Jongdae how he unconsciously climbed in the bed and has his hands on Jongdae’s practically naked back without sounding like an alpha pervert taking advantage of a sleeping omega. An omega that he has a crush on at that.

Jongdae would have probably castrate Baekhyun if ever he woke up first… Baekhyun quickly snaps his head up in an attempt to look at his crotch, he lets out a sigh of relief when he’s finally sure that he doesn’t have a morning wood today. Maybe he should go to Lupa’s temples today and donate something, she’s been really kind to Baekhyun despite everything.

He slowly and gently moves Jongdae to his side in an effort to not wake the omega up. In this way, Baekhyun can get out of the bed and maybe wash up before Jongdae wakes up, maybe go out and grab some breakfast for the both of them.

But when Baekhyun tries to move Jongdae, the omega lets out a low whine in the back of his throat – his arms unconsciously clinging to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tries for a couple more times and Jongdae only clings to him more and more. His arms are now fully around Baekhyun’s neck now. There’s a surge of pride bubbling in his stomach at the thought that sleeping Jongdae likes being near him. And then there’s his wolf that’s screaming at him that he should indulge the pretty omega and let him wake up on his own.

He is tempted with the idea for a minute. Just a minute. A full 60-seconds long minute.

But Baekhyun quickly gathers his resolve. He still has his wits with him and he knows that it’s best that Jongdae doesn’t wake up on top of Baekhyun.

However, with how Jongdae clings to him, he has no other choice but to wake Jongdae up. Baekhyun hopes that the omega would just be too sleepy to realize that he’s lying on top of Baekhyun and goes back to sleep when Baekhyun slips away.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun quietly whispers, and the said person doesn’t even stir in his sleep.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun calls for him a couple more times and he could see that there’s movement under Jongdae’s eyelids.

“Jongdae?” Tone firmer and Jongdae finally moves. Jongdae puts his hands on Baekhyun’s collarbones, he lifts his head and slowly opens his eyes. Baekhyun feels his brain short circuit and his body go rigid because he’s scared that Jongdae will realize the position they’re in and start screaming at Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae croaks sleepily, his eyes are narrowed – probably adjusting to all of the light in the room. Jongdae places his head on the back of his hands and closes his eyes.

“Hi,” Baekhyun smiles brightly at him because Jongdae looks so cute like this. His hair sticks out in every direction but it only looks adorable on Jongdae.

The omega also looks like he’s frowning with the furrow of eyebrows and a pout of his lips. It’s the same expression when he woke Jongdae up in the library. Baekhyun’s eyes zero in at the omega’s lips because it’s still formed into this cute little pout and Baekhyun wonders what it’s like to have those lips pressed— _NOPE!_

“Hi,” Jongdae answers back and he opens his eyes, mouth yawning. Jongdae’s eyes are closing slowly and Baekhyun quickly moves Jongdae to his side.

He’s about to slip away but then Jongdae’s hands snaked its way on Baekhyun’s waist, encircling it and his palms against the small of Baekhyun’s naked back. Baekhyun chuckles, half out of panic and half out of amusement, because it seems like Jongdae doesn’t have any plans on letting him go.

“Jongdae I need to get up,” Baekhyun whispers and Jongdae mumbles something incoherent, his words get muffled with how his lips are pressed on Baekhyun’s chest.

And that’s when another problem starts because Baekhyun can feel those lips moving against his skin and it feels so, _so nice and good_ and his groin is inappropriately twitching with interest.

His body temperature is increasing in nanoseconds.

 _Oh, this is bad_.

The satisfaction he got last night from Jongdae sneakily checking him out doesn’t overweigh the embarrassment he’ll get from getting a boner from a few slides of Jongdae’s lips against his skin. Baekhyun promises that he’ll always wear a shirt whenever Jongdae’s around – he’s not taking any chances.

Jongdae’s lips are still pressed against his chest and Baekhyun really needs to go before his dick comes alive.

It looks like Lupa has his back once again because she sends a savoir in the form of Lee Taeyeong. The young and enthusiastic (but also very shy) alpha suddenly opens his door and yells, 

“BAEKHYUN-HYUNG!!” this make Baekhyun look at him over his shoulder and he literally see Taeyeong’s face go from excited to flustered in the span of seconds.

He can only imagine how they looked, Baekhyun half naked with his white hair sticking out in every direction, Jongdae sporting the same look but has his arms wrapped around Baekhyun's waist.

Taeyong then freezes and then struggles with his words and then immediately closes the door. He goes into this full tirade of words, “I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!! ME AND JOHNNY PLAYED ROCK PAPER SCISSORS ON WHO IS GONNA WAKE YOU AND JONGDAE HYUNG UP AND I NEVER WANT TO BARGE INTO YOUR ROOM I DID THIS UNWILLINGLY BUT YEAH SO WE ARE JUST GONNA ASK IF YOU WANT TO COME WITH US TO EAT BREAKFAST WITH US AT THE COFFEE SHOP BESIDE US BUT IT’S OKAY IF YOU AND JONGDAE HYUNG CANNOT JOIN US WE UNDERSTAND YEAH YOU GUYS SHOULD FINISH WHAT YOU’RE DOING FIRST OKAY FORGET THAT I SAID THAT OKAY SEE YOU LATER HYUNG OR MAYBE NOT OKAY I WILL STOP NOW BYE!”

Baekhyun did not catch a single word that Taeyong said, (that kid has a future in the rap community, Baekhyun’s mind files that knowledge for later).

Baekhyun did not catch a single word because his eyes are focused on Jongdae’s who’s, now completely awake, looking equal parts bewildered and embarrassed.

This spurs Baekhyun to go into his own tirade of defensive rambling “I have no idea why I’m in the bed but I woke up here but I swear on Mongryong’s life wait maybe not Mongryong I swear on my life yeah I swear on my life that I did not climb up here consciously and I really wanted to get out before you woke up to avoid to make things awkward like what is happening right now but you were clinging to me and you’re still clinging to me and I swear I did not intend on taking advantage of you no matter how it looks like please believe me,” Maybe he should sign up with Taeyong in those underground rap battles, Chanyeol and Sehun would sometimes go to, because he managed to say all of that under one breath without passing out.

Jongdae didn’t move a muscle, he just looks at him as if he didn’t catch any of what Baekhyun said (which was really not surprising). Jongdae blinks at him and mumbles a quiet, “I believe you.”

“You’re still clinging to me,” Baekhyun’s idiotic mouth points out and Jongdae prettily flushes as he retracts his hands holding them close to his own chest. But the place on Baekhyun’s skin where Jongdae has touched is scorching hot, like it’s burning.

“Sorry,” Jongdae murmurs. He’s blushing profusely now and Baekhyun wants to tease the other but all he does is to say, “I’ll go to the bathroom,” and then bolts.

Taeyong’s intervention has thankfully wilted Baekhyun’s dick. The alpha does his morning skin care routine to get his mind off things. When he finishes and goes out of the bathroom, Jongdae is now sitting at the desk. Both of their beds are neatly fixed.

“I brought croissants. It’s cold now. Do you want some?” Jongdae nudges the box of croissants and Baekhyun nods as he walks towards one of his cabinets to get a shirt.

“Did you make them?” Baekhyun asks when he gets one from the box. Jongdae nods happily and then Baekhyun takes a bite. Jongdae should make baking his profession because this is just too good. “You-”

Whatever Jongdae was about to say gets cut off when there’s a knock on Baekhyun’s door. Baekhyun goes and opens it and Songqian greets him in the doorway. Baekhyun can feel his mood go drop down in an instant.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun bows at her as a greeting.

“I didn’t expect you to be up this early on a Saturday morning,” is what she says in lieu of a greeting.

“What brings you here?” Baekhyun then asks.

“I was just paying a visit,” Songqian smiles at him. “Is Jongdae there?”

“Of course, I’m here,” Jongdae answers as he appears next to Baekhyun. Songqian’s smile falters a bit, as she takes a step back. Baekhyun can see Songqian’s eyes focus on Jongdae and then he turns to see what it is. She’s looking at Jongdae’s neck, right at his unmarked pheromone glands.

“Well, that’s good news. I’m sure that the council will be happy.”

It takes everything in Baekhyun’s will not to slam the door in her face.

Earlier that morning…

Baekhyun’s full bladder wakes him up, it’s a little past one in the morning. He drowsily gets up from the pile of comforters and pillows and trudges towards the bathroom – once he relieves himself, Baekhyun, still three-fourths asleep, ignores the mattress on the floor and drags himself towards his bed. Jongdae was quick to wrap himself around Baekhyun. His nose naturally responding to Baekhyun’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a lot of my favorite tropes here and here's a slightly altered version of the "there's only one bed" trope.
> 
> I hope you guys are liking where the story is going so far.
> 
> As always thank you for reading this, I'll be back next tuesday!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: RESTLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do date-like things and yet the head alpha is still mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS PLEASE READ:**  
>  This chapter contains explicit sexual harassment, briefly referenced substance abuse*, and inexplicit violence.

**α**

Maybe Jongdae is feeling a bit closer to Baekhyun now – spending the night together (even though they barely interacted) shattered one of the invisible walls that separates them. There are still quite a few walls in between for Jongdae to become fully comfortable with him, Baekhyun notes to himself. But Baekhyun considers it a win when he offers to drive Jongdae to his dorm, after the coast is clear that Songqian is no longer there, the other didn’t hesitate to say yes.

It’s a much grander win when Jongdae asked Baekhyun if he wanted to eat at one of the cheap restaurants near his dorm. Baekhyun acted like he needed a minute to consider Jongdae’s offer and it was cute how Jongdae nervously bit his lip while he waited for the alpha to respond.

Baekhyun is really not familiar with this particular side of the campus – he only comes here for Kyungsoo and occasionally (but very happily for) Jongdae. That’s why when Jongdae heralds him to what looks like a dumpling place, in a secluded street, he comes unprepared to the potent smell of omega pheromones. It’s so thick and disgustingly sweet that Baekhyun tries not to gag, although his eyes water from the scent. He thinks that maybe Jongdae chose this particular place just to torture Baekhyun. _It’s a test!! Your omega is testing you!_ His wolf gleefully cheers, of course his stupid whipped wolf will romanticize this situation. However, it seems like Jongdae pities the alpha because he chooses the table against a huge window, much to Baekhyun’s relief.

Jongdae quickly orders for them and Baekhyun focuses his attention on Jongdae’s scent. Jongdae’s scent stands out from the rest, it always stands out. A few moments after they settle in the table, Baekhyun has the chance to look around. The restaurant has a typical Chinese interior, it looks like an old Chinese restaurant that was renovated and restored throughout the years. But what’s more notable is that every single pair of eyes in the restaurant is looking at him.

Baekhyun shies away from the attention, “Alphas don’t usually come here,” Jongdae quickly explains his unvoiced question. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that Baekhyun thinks, “That explains the stares” he mumbles as a reply. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and busies himself with it when Jongdae speaks up again, “Actually, the owners are part of the O-POWER.”

Baekhyun’s head jerks upwards and he blinks at a guilty-looking Jongdae, “Then why did you bring me here?!” Baekhyun doesn’t want to sound angry even if his tone indicates otherwise. He’s just curious. _Really curious_. There are very few omegas – extremists – who hate alphas and the trouble they often bring, and they formed this organization (Organization for Protecting Omegan Well-being, Equality, and Rights). Baekhyun has yet to encounter any of the members but he knows that most of these omegas developed these feelings because of traumas and injustices – most stem from the alpha centered system they live in.

Baekhyun thinks that his wolf is right and Jongdae might really be testing him. Because Baekhyun has enough problems with the pack and he doesn’t want to deal with something like this on top of that.

“But they’re mostly not here during the daytime and usually their dumplings are to die for and it’s such a shame that only few people can get a taste of it,” Jongdae talks in pout and Baekhyun wonders if he leans forward and place a kiss on those lips if the pout will remain. He doesn’t dare to try but it’s a nice mind exercise.

He fakes a doubtful hum and taps his index finger on his chin, to make it look like he’s thinking about it. “All this trouble for dumplings?” There’s a faint blush dusting Jongdae’s cheeks before he says, “And you won’t get into trouble if that’s your concern because the owners really like me, so they won’t be upset. They’ll hate you but they hate alphas so it’s not much of a problem.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun easily concedes with an obnoxious smile on his face. Jongdae glares at him but it’s hard to take him seriously when the blush on his face already crept on his neck and his ears.

The dumplings are the best dumplings Baekhyun ever tasted – if the owners come and incinerate him right then and there, he’d think that it’s probably worth it. Eating with Jongdae is enjoyable – the omega has a big appetite and doesn’t hold back with his appreciation of the food. He makes a mental note to bring Jongdae to the different food stalls at his side of the campus next time. By the end of the meal, his stomach is happy, Baekhyun is happy, his wolf even more so. Baekhyun wants to cover the bill since the food is surprisingly cheap but Jongdae convinced him that it won’t be a good idea, so they decided to split it.

“Does Kyungsoo come here?” Baekhyun asks while they head towards the front doors. Jongdae shrugs and asks why he’d ask. “Nothing. I wonder if he can replicate the dumplings.”

“I can make them for you,” Jongdae looks equally surprised as Baekhyun is. Before Jongdae can change his mind, Baekhyun grins wildly and says, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Today is pizza night and Baekhyun was about to go grab some with his classmates when Chanyeol texted him to ask a favor, he was quick to reply with ‘Anything’. Turns out Chanyeol’s favor isn’t really a favor but an opportunity. The other alpha asked him if he can bring Jongdae home because he had to do some lab experiments on their side of the campus, he can’t go because Sehun just started with his heat. It’s only been a couple of days since Baekhyun dropped off Jongdae at his dorm and he already missed him. Their building has the most alphas in it so he thinks that it’s best if he goes to the labs early so that Jongdae doesn’t have to wait for him outside.

Baekhyun easily navigates through the laboratories to find the one where Jongdae is at and he was supposed to wait for him outside of the lab, but he finds Jongdae standing at the door. Jongdae quickly approaches him once he sees him.

“Hi,” Jongdae smiles at him but he looks hesitant – almost nervous. _Was Baekhyun late?_

“Isn’t your class supposed to end in 10 minutes?” Baekhyun checks his wristwatch and he grows confused when Jongdae nods and answers, “Well, it’s not yet finished.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, “You missed me that much?” Jongdae kicks his shin and Baekhyun yelps at the surprised attack. “I’m serious, why are you outside?”

He then notices that Jongdae is fidgety and he doesn’t look at Baekhyun when he speaks, “We’re running out of time to finish the lab report and the TA, was lenient enough and, allowed us to extend our work time,” Jongdae’s voice is a little squeaky. Baekhyun immediately deduces what Jongdae is referring to and why the omega is embarrassed. “And I know Chanyeol only called you last minute and you probably have other things to do so it’s okay if you refuse but can you… Can you wait-t for me? It’s okay if you say no. It’s a Friday night and you probably have things to do—”

“You won’t say ‘please’?” Baekhyun interrupts and Jongdae gets taken off guard as he blinks at him. “You won’t say, ‘Baekhyun, can you please wait for me.’” Jongdae’s neck and ears instantly turn pink. Baekhyun can practically see the inner turmoil in the pretty omega’s head and he decides to tease further when the omega presses his lips into a thin line. “Why? What’s wrong?” Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, his eyes scream naivety, but his mirthful smile contrasts everything. “I’m just asking you to be polite.”

Jongdae glares at him in the cutest possible way and it’s really not appropriate for Baekhyun to smile wider, his eyes shine brighter with lilt. “I think- I think… I think I’ll just wait for the bus,” Jongdae quickly walks past him and to the door but Baekhyun is quicker as he easily wraps his hands on Jongdae’s thin wrist and tugs him back.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s an option,” Baekhyun doesn’t let go of his light hold. “Come on now, Jongdae. You’re already missing so much from the experiment,” Jongdae stubbornly stays quiet but he doesn’t make any attempt to get out of his hold. “Repeat after me now, ‘Baekhyun, can you please wait for me.’”

Jongdae looks down and then he’s moving his mouth so fast – saying the words so fast – that it comes out jumbled and incomprehensible. The omega then tries to make a run for it and Baekhyun tugs him back again with a pointed look thinly masking his amused expression, “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said!” Jongdae closes his eyes, as if it can hide any of his embarrassment at all. Baekhyun smirks at the sight. “Baekhyunnie, can you _please_ wait for me.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees without a second to spare and Jongdae groans at him as he lightly jabs Baekhyun’s right upper chest, “If you were gonna agree, why would you make me say that.”

“Manners and politeness are an integral part of life,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Jongdae goes back inside the laboratory and Baekhyun waits at one of the benches. Not bothered by the fact that he’s all alone in the empty hallway. He takes out his phone to pass time. He didn’t notice someone sitting beside him nor the continuous and fidgety tapping of his feet. Baekhyun checks his wristwatch and 30 mins has already passed by.

“Fridays are when the TAs are the ones handling the class so they would usually let them extend their experiments,” Baekhyun looks at the person beside him to check if he’s talking to him. An alpha with a bulky physique and strong facial features with a sharp square jaw. The exact opposite to Baekhyun. “You should come on a bit later if you don’t want to wait long for your mate.”

Baekhyun blinks at the other and pauses for a sec – enough time for him to process the words and its implications – and he coughs, “I’ll keep that in mind the next time.” He looks around and notices that there are now other people waiting in benches, most are alphas probably waiting for their mates. The thought of Baekhyun waiting for Jongdae makes him giddy as he smiles to himself. Baekhyun waited for another ten minutes until the class got dismissed. There’s a swarm of students out of the laboratory doors but Baekhyun didn’t have a hard time locating Jongdae because he can easily detect the omega’s scent. Baekhyun makes his way towards Jongdae, whose back faces Baekhyun, and the other seems to notice because he turns around right when Baekhyun was about to reach out and tap him. The smile painted on Baekhyun’s lips turns into a frown when Jongdae looks at him with worried eyes.

“I was looking for you,” Jongdae sighs in relief, his expression a little less worried. “I can smell you but it smells like your scent is everywhere. I can’t pinpoint where it comes from.”

Baekhyun motions for Jongdae to walk towards the exit as he asks, “Is everything okay?” Baekhyun becomes anxious and scared. Jongdae doesn’t look different than normal, (he’s still very cute and very pretty his wolf gives an unwanted observation). Something must be wrong with Jongdae’s senses. Is this the imprint losing its effects? Can an imprint even lose its effects?

Jongdae nods at him and the doubt must be obviously painted on Baekhyun’s face that the omega laughs at him, “Just a little dizzy,” It doesn’t soothe any of Baekhyun’s worries at all, they exit the building and was greeted with cleaner air – free from the mixed scents from inside. “The experiment was so tedious and taxing and there were too many scents a while ago,” Jongdae explains and then he quietly mumbles,

“and also, I’m hungry.”

Baekhyun coos at the side because Jongdae said his last words with a pout. “Then let’s grab something to eat,” He leans down to hold Jongdae’s wrist and pulls him, “There’s a nearby pizza place that I love. You should try it.”

“Oh, let me treat you as payback for waiting for me.”

Baekhyun smiles and looks at Jongdae behind his shoulder, “Sounds like a deal to me.”

Maybe it wasn’t much of a good plan to bring Jongdae to the pizza place because of the number of alphas that goes there. Jongdae _still is_ an unmated omega and to make matters worse he was dizzy a while ago. The moment they enter the establishment, Jongdae immediately clings to Baekhyun.

He wraps his arm on Baekhyun’s biceps and whispers, “Too many alphas.”

Baekhyun glances at Jongdae and there’s faint paranoia in his face and his scent. He easily detects the desperateness in his voice so he immediately finds them a table outside. Once they are seated, he removes the jacket that he’s wearing and drapes it around Jongdae’s shoulders so that it will help him concentrate with the scent and it also gets to cover Jongdae’s unmarked pheromone glands, just in case some alpha will make a move. Baekhyun takes a minute to take into the sight of Jongdae wearing his clothes because he purposely wears articles of clothing that are five times larger than his normal size but when Jongdae wears them it looks like it’s ten times larger.

Jongdae also asks Baekhyun, while his cheeks lightly tinted in pink, if the alpha could sit beside him instead of across him to help block out the other scents – Baekhyun smirks at the requests nevertheless, he complies. “What a nice way to say ‘so that I could smell you more’.” Baekhyun whispers under his breath but Jongdae hears it anyway because he elbows Baekhyun in the chest. Baekhyun smirk turns into a full mischievous smile and Jongdae only flushes further.

They order in quickly, Baekhyun lets Jongdae choose what he wants – two medium size pizzas and a basket of buffalo wings, Jongdae also orders a bottle of beer while Baekhyun settles for a soda. Baekhyun asks about Jongdae’s week and Jongdae does the same – they fall in an easy conversation talking about the crazy workload. It always amazes Baekhyun how easy they could talk; Jongdae is an attentive listener and Baekhyun loves listening to Jongdae. Who would’ve thought that this can happen; this conversation wouldn’t be possible if it happened a couple of months ago – it would only end with Jongdae sneering at him and then Baekhyun retaliating by pushing all of his buttons.

He gives himself a pat in the back for the slow and steady progress that they have made.

“So, your thesis is about scent suppressants?” Baekhyun clarifies as he takes the last piece of pizza and places it on Jongdae’s plate. Jongdae smiles at him wide and takes a bite first before he answers.

“Sort of? I’m more on the theoretical side rather than the experimental but it’s more on the alteration of scents if it’s really possible and how effective it would be,” Jongdae giggles at his confused face and then he makes an attempt to explain it better and Jongdae does explain it better, it’s just that Baekhyun isn’t really listening as much as he hopes because he can’t help but get lost in Jongdae's bright brown eyes that are filled with excitement while he explains these things to Baekhyun. Or the way Jongdae’s lips are moving too fast and how he’d bite on his bottom lip whenever he pauses to think what he’s about to say. If all goes well, Jongdae is finishing college next semester so that means there’s more pressure on his part to finish his requirements on time. Baekhyun still has another academic year left in school.

“That seems hard,” Baekhyun says while he places his left elbow on the table and then props his cheeks on his palm. Jongdae shrugs it off. He looks at Baekhyun and he looks like he was about to say something but instead he exclaims, “Baekhyun! Don’t move!”

Jongdae leans in closer to him and Baekhyun holds his breath. Jongdae moves his hand to pick up something in Baekhyun’s right shoulder and then he shows it in front of Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun shrieks at the sight of Jongdae holding out a beetle in between his thumb and pointer finger. He almost fell out of his chair with how hard he leaned back.

“Get it away from me!” Baekhyun screams. He doesn’t care that there are people looking at him, he’s seconds away from leaving Jongdae – if this was a different person he would have ran away.

Jongdae merrily laughs at Baekhyun’s reaction and then smiles at him all bright and playful.

“Why?” Jongdae asks and if Baekhyun was not panicking at the sight of the tiny black crawler in Jongdae’s hands, he would have rolled his eyes from how deceivingly innocent Jongdae sounds. “They’re harmless and cute, look at them Baekhyun!!” Jongdae shoves the beetle on Baekhyun’s face again and Baekhyun may or may not have squealed. Jongdae teases him a little more while Baekhyun desperately convinces Jongdae to let the beetle go.

The night would have gone perfect however, the moment Baekhyun seats himself in the driver’s seat and closes the car door – Jongdae lets out a sharp inhale followed by a whimper. Baekhyun snaps his attention at Jongdae who’s clutching the bag pack on his lap – he didn’t have the chance to ask what’s wrong because Jongdae’s highly sweetened scent hits him full force and Baekhyun’s throat instantly goes dry.

Heat.

Jongdae smells so good that it made Baekhyun’s higher brain functions stop working. Jongdae looks at him with his pupils blown and dilated with lust but it’s rimmed with fear and pain. Baekhyun wants to reach out and cup Jongdae’s face to tell him that he shouldn’t be scared but Baekhyun knows that it’s not a good idea because Jongdae might get scared of him more.

“I’ll take you to your dorm,” Baekhyun forces the words out of his throat as he fastens his seatbelt and starts the car. Jongdae doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t need to. Baekhyun really should be commended because he managed to drive to Jongdae’s dorm in record time without violating any traffic laws, while every fiber of his being is screaming at him to park the car and explore all the different positions he could take Jongdae in the backseat.

Not to mention that as he drives small tiny whimpers escapes from Jongdae’s lips and the sound goes straight to Baekhyun’s dick – Jongdae didn’t make a single remark about Baekhyun’s arousal that mixes with Jongdae’s. The second Baekhyun parks his car, Jongdae says a little apology to Baekhyun and then he is already out and running. Baekhyun sighs in relief because his resolve is already thread-like thin, he then sends a text to Jongdae to tell him if he needs anything and drives back home to his dorm and takes a super cold shower. The memory of Jongdae’s tiny whimpers and moans takes him over the edge.

Jongdae does text him that he doesn’t need anything but that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from sending him food and supplies.

**(Kyungsooyah <3**

_Jongdae’s probably too shy to ask but I think you can send him something that will totally help him with this heat_

8:03 pm

**Thou Shall Not Reply**

_What is it?_

_I don't mind_

8:05 pm

**Kyungsooyah <3**

_Nudes._

8:05 pm

**Thou Shall Not Reply**

_Blocked._

8:06 pm)

“You’re awfully cheerful,” Yixing says in the form of a greeting when he sits on the armchair beside Baekhyun. The older alpha looks like he barely got any sleep last night.

“I’m always cheerful,” Baekhyun sing songs, and his tone make Yixing’s eyebrows disappear on his forehead.

“It’s 8 am, no one is cheerful at 8 am, _You_ were never cheerful during this class,” Yixing points out and well, he’s right but today is a special day – Baekhyun feels like he’s buzzing in energy today.

“I’m just excited since there’s a pack meeting tomorrow, since it’s the full moon and all,” Yixing looks like he’s about to argue that Baekhyun hates going to pack meetings but their professors come in, so he drops it. Well, yes Baekhyun hates pack meetings but pack meetings mean that Jongdae gets to sleep in his room the night before and that means he’d get to see Jongdae again. And in Baekhyun’s book, that’s a win in itself.

Tomorrow’s full moon also marks the start of the eight weeks of festivities to celebrate the coming of the blood moon.

The blood moon is a special and sacred occasion for everyone. It’s the day to celebrate Lupa’s first child, the moon goddess Tala. Legend says that there was a time where wolves did not exist - only humans walked the face of the earth. That is until Tala lay with a human and conceived three offsprings, an alpha, a beta, and an omega. Pure blooded humans do not exist anymore - only wolves. Tala’s blood runs through everyone’s veins - that’s why when it’s the night of the blood moon everyone is restless. It’s a night to pay respects to Tala but also a night to let your wolves loose.

The smell of dumplings and Jongdae wafts Baekhyun’s nostrils the moment he walks into the communal kitchen of his dorm. Jongdae sits next to Sehun at one of the dining tables in the kitchen, he instantly notices Baekhyun when he walks in and Baekhyun saves the clip of Jongdae lighting up when he saw him in his head to be replayed again and again in the weeks to come.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Sehun asks Baekhyun.

“Jongin wanted to talk to him for a sec,” Baekhyun answers as he makes his way towards them. He places the food and drinks he and Chanyeol bought and sits right across Jongdae.

With deft fingers Jongdae reaches out for the food containers and opens them up. Sehun stands up to get their sets of plates and utensils. Jongdae smiles brightly when he spots the logo of his favorite milk tea place, Baekhyun tries not to smile as much at the sight. “Chanyeol said you’re obsessed with it.”

“It can pass off as my maintenance medicine,” Jongdae agrees and the next thing that happens is that Jongdae is piercing a straw on the lid of one of the milk teas and drinks it. The smile on Jongdae’s face after he gulps the drink is similar to a Cheshire cat and Baekhyun can’t do anything but just _stare_. Watch as Jongdae sighs contentedly and drink some more. It’s like he’s watching a commercial and Baekhyun wants to keep on buying the drink, not for himself but for Jongdae.

He only gets pulled out of his stupor when Chanyeol sits beside him and pats his back with his ultra-heavy hand. Baekhyun’s surprised choke gets to muffle Chanyeol’s “You’re staring bro.” When Sehun comes back with the plates, they all feast on take out – that’s probably the reason if they all die from a heart attack when they’re in their early 70s – but it’s super budget-friendly. Out of everyone in the table, Sehun is the only person who doesn’t have a big appetite – the omega is probably the pickiest eater to ever walk the face of the earth. Although, Sehun loves to watch Chanyeol eat.

Similar to Sehun, Baekhyun finds out that he also loves to watch Jongdae eat. Not only that, he loves it when he reaches out and leaves a dumpling or an egg roll on Jongdae’s food bowl and the omega will happily munch on it and then he rewards Baekhyun a smile right after. Rewards Baekhyun with a smile that makes his inside turn into knots and his brain gooey – a smile that’s sunny and dazzling and beautiful and contagious that Baekhyun also smiles when he sees it.

After the meal, Chanyeol and Sehun retreat to their room because Jongdae loses rock, paper, scissors and now he’s assigned to clean up. That also means that Baekhyun needs to help him because even if this is a dorm, it’s still not safe to leave Jongdae alone (and he really just wants to help Jongdae). Baekhyun’s drying the washed utensils when Taemin comes to the kitchen to grab some food in the fridge. “Hello, Baekhyun,” Taemin greets elegantly and Baekhyun replies with, “Hi.”

Taemin then turns his attention to Jongdae and also greets him with a friendly smile, “Hello, I’m Taemin” Jongdae does a quick bow, he looks hesitant and it’s because even if Taemin is an omega – he smells so much like an alpha right now. Taemin seems to notice Jongdae’s behavior and he quickly adds, “I’m Jongin’s mate.”

Jongdae gets momentarily shocked and then he quickly schools his face back to neutral. Baekhyun can see a faint blush creeping on Jongdae’s neck – he must have realized what Jongin and Taemin just did for the alpha musk to stick like that. “I’m Jongdae.”

Taemin’s expression shifts from friendly to interested and Baekhyun panics a bit, “So, you’re Jongdae. _The_ Jongdae,” and of course Taemin knows Jongdae by his name – every member of the football team knows who Jongdae is – even their mates know who Jongdae is. This is all courtesy of Sehun and Chanyeol. “I’ve been dying to meet you.”

Jongdae blinks in confusion and Baekhyun wants to drag Jongdae away from Taemin. “You have?” Jongdae asks and Taemin smiles wider, eyes shining with lilt. “Well, of course! I’m surprised Baekhyun hasn't brought you to meet the whole football team since he talks about you all the time!”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows and says “Really,” but it doesn’t get heard because Baekhyun obnoxiously (and very nervously) laughs, “Okay, Taemin that’s enough,” Baekhyun says dismissively. He holds Jongdae’s shoulder and leads him out of the kitchen.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Taemin calls out and Baekhyun is quick to respond with “Hopefully, not.”

Taemin ignores him and tells Jongdae, “Maybe in the football match?”

“Maybe, not!” Baekhyun screams from the hallway, the only response he gets from Taemin is laughter.

Jongdae chuckles beside him and Baekhyun looks at him in question. “It’s still funny to me that you’re a part of the football team,” Jongdae honestly answers and Baekhyun looks at him in disbelief.

“What do you mean that it’s funny to you?!” Baekhyun then fakes an offended face and obnoxiously huffs. Jongdae only rolls his eyes at him. “I’m serious,” Jongdae adds.

This only spurs Baekhyun much more as he puffs his chest out and thumps it with his fist. “Excuse me, I’m _the_ star player.”

Jongdae laughs out more, “But you’re cute and small. Aren’t football players supposed to be like big and strong?”

They finally reach Baekhyun’s door and he quickly opens it for Jongdae, they toe their shoes out, “You were the last person I thought that would believe in stereotypes.”

Baekhyun didn’t have any hint of anger in his tone, he’s just pointing it out. “But I wasn’t referring to statuses, I’m talking about football players,” Jongdae argues back as he sits on Baekhyun’s desk chair. Baekhyun goes to his closet to get some clothes for him to wear tonight. “It’s different.”

“Do you want to shower first?” Baekhyun asks and the omega nods his head. “There’s already a fresh towel there,” Baekhyun gestures towards the bathroom. Jongdae rummages through his overnight bag for his stuff.

“But seriously,” Jongdae starts conversationally. “What makes you a good football player.”

“I never said I’m a good football player,” Baekhyun corrects, he sits on the mattress on the floor. “I said I’m the star player – it means that I’m more than good; I’m _the best._ ” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “It takes more than size and strength to be a good player. Every alpha has those – it doesn’t matter if you guys are on the field.”

“Okay, Mr Star player,” Jongdae doesn’t sound convinced at all, his eyes challenging and Baekhyun bites into the bait. “What does it take then?”

“Knowledge? Playing smart – calculating your every move. I’m quicker and more agile than most. Chanyeol and Minho can go and attack the opposing team, I’m more focused on how to dodge those attacks – defensive part of the game plan.”

Jongdae looks like he’s absorbing Baekhyun’s explanation as he walks towards the bathroom. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the hint of teasing in his voice when he says, “I guess, I’ll just have to see you play in the field with my own two eyes. Don’t you think?”

Baekhyun smirks and says, “You can’t outsmart me like that, omega.”

Just like the last time, Jongdae sleeps in Baekhyun’s bed while Baekhyun sleeps on the mattress on the floor.

**Ω**

**Liability #2**

_Are u up_

_Lezz go grab sum bfast : <_

_Chanyeol is sleeping like a log_

_Sehunnie hungry_

_Feed me please_

6:52am

**Celibate Kim**

_cant!!!_

_sorry_

_baekhyun’s still sleeping_

6:53am

**Liability #2**

_Then leave him? Tf_

6:53am

**Celibate Kim**

but he will wake up if i leave

6:54am

**Liability #2**

_U’re sleeping in different beds how can he wake up?!_

6:54am

**Celibate Kim**

_lol_

_(◕‿◕✿)_

6:54am

Jongdae casually scrolls through the myriad of texts he gets from Sehun with one hand, his other hand is unconsciously ruffling Baekhyun’s soft white hair – consequently lulling the alpha more and more to sleep. Jongdae might have slipped last night from Baekhyun’s bed to the mattress because when he woke up the next day, Baekhyun’s leg is hooked on his hip while the alpha’s arm lies across his waist. Baekhyun’s literally using him as a pillow with his face pressed on Jongdae’s chest. Even if Jongdae wants to move, he can’t because Baekhyun is heavy _heavy ­_ – so he doesn’t have much of a choice than wait for the alpha to wake up.

(That’s what Jongdae likes to believe, he ignores the fact that he just wants to have Baekhyun this close.)

It’s almost comical what happened when Baekhyun finally wakes up – he jumps at the sight of Jongdae in his arms. _He literally jumps out of the mattress and into the floor._ Baekhyun squeaks so high that Jongdae’s actually impressed with the note he just hit, he also hits his head to the wall when he hastily staggers back. After all that Baekhyun blushes so brightly and he mumbles an apology – he was halfway through his rambling when he realizes that, “Hey, why am I the only one apologizing?! You’re the one who slithered in my bed!”

Jongdae chokes on his breath before he says, “I slipped! You were the one clinging to me,” Baekhyun’s smile forms into a smug smirk but he doesn’t say a word (he doesn’t really have to) – it’s the same smirk he uses whenever he knows that there’s a hidden meaning in Jongdae’s words. It unnerves Jongdae to no end, so he grabs a pillow and hits Baekhyun square on the face.

Baekhyun’s face changes from smug to competitive and Jongdae only has three-seconds to prepare before a full-blown pillow war happens between them.

Of course, Jongdae wins.

_Only because Baekhyun lets him win._

Jongdae doesn’t know if it’s just him or it’s because his parents aren’t there – but it seems like a lot of pack members are missing during this pack gathering. Usually, their packmates will fill the entire first floor but today, the packhouse is still pretty full – it’s just that it’s not really as condensed as it normally would.

There are even missing members during the welcoming of the blood moon ritual. Jongdae figures that people are really busy these days that’s why they can’t make time (which is odd because today is basically a nationwide holiday for no member of the pack can miss out on the ritual.)

Jongdae is with Sehun in his room with Chanyeol and they just finished stripping out of their clothes – ready to transform. “I’m amazed that even alphas in your- _our_ pack are sent to respective rooms to strip off. In my old pack, alphas do it whenever.”

Usually, alphas can shed off their clothes out in the open and transform right then and there. It’s an unspoken rule that most packs abide by.

Jongdae smirks – proud of himself for causing the change. 15-year-old Jongdae was having none of it, he was newly presented – a year earlier than most of his littermates (A time when Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still not sure on what their status would be). It was more of shedding off clothes in Jongdae’s perspective – it delves more on accountability and how easier things are for alphas. How the pack is catered and structured for alphas.

That’s why Jongdae attempted to strip right after the new moon ritual, just like the other alphas around him. Sometimes, Jongdae can still hear the scandalized gasps from the pack. Sometimes, he can still feel the tight grip of Boa’s hand on his wrist – all in the effort to stop him. Sometimes, he can see the barely-there smile in Taeyeon’s face or Yoona’s proud grin, his parents at the side amused and pleased.

That was the first time Jongdae realized how powerful Boa truly is because the moment she uttered that no one, regardless of the status, will ever strip in common areas – her words instantly became rule.

It was also the time Jongdae realized that old norms and tradition can be mended and changed if need be.

Full moon doesn’t force wolves to transform – it only makes their wolves full of energy and adrenaline – restless – and the only way that they could appease them is to transform into a wolf. Jongdae used to hate it, hate to succumb to his wolf and let it take control even only for a few hours. But as he runs past the trees, the air of the night sky runs cold against his pitch-black fur, with the bright moon illuminating above him. Jongdae can’t help but enjoy it a bit – it’s been a while since he went for a run and he forgot the exhilaration that comes with it.

The feeling of freedom.

He also misses the heightened senses; how easily he can navigate through the woods; how his ears pick up the slightest sounds; the hop of a rabbit somewhere in his right, the different howls of his packmates in his left. In his periphery he can see Sehun running around with his golden fur shimmering under the glow of the moonlight, even for an omega Sehun is still tall in wolf form – but he dwarfs in size next to alphas. Jongdae can also smell Chanyeol somewhere, only in small doses but it’s there, the russet wolf must be near.

Jongdae finds himself chasing a beautiful purple butterfly. Chasing it to the east part of the forest. He usually goes to the west part – most of their packmates go to the western part. Because there’s a river there and that the flowers are more abundant. There’s also a cliff where you can view the entire village; hear the different howls from various packs around them. The east side pales in comparison to the west, but it’s more tranquil – it still has flowers; the trees seem to be more unruly with the barks wider and darker. With random vines and roots everywhere.

Jongdae loses the butterfly when it flies into a log. He lets out a sound of disappointment in the back of his throat. He finds himself near their border and Jongdae knows how dangerous this could be for him. He’s about to go back but all of a sudden Jongdae’s senses go haywire at the innate feeling of someone’s eyes are on him – the wind picks up a scent and Jongdae tries not to panic at the musk of an alpha near. Jongdae immediately darts away; he internally curses at the sound of twigs snapping while he runs.

He soothes his worries at the thought that he’s still in their territory but all of his anxiety skyrockets when he hears scuffling somewhere. He can smell the alpha musk come closer and closer and closer and it makes his heartbeat four times faster. Jongdae accidentally trips and on a root that sends him tumbling forward; his body hits the ground and Jongdae can hear footsteps – light and feathery barely there. He’s about to howl for help when his nose gets assaulted by the sweet scent of strawberries.

All of his paranoia and worry gets drained away from him because before he knows it a big white wolf, excitedly lapping up his face. Broad tongue thoroughly swiping on Jongdae’s face that it feels like Baekhyun’s painting him with his saliva.

 _Scent marking him_.

Jongdae smiles through it and lets Baekhyun do as he pleases. The alpha’s tail wagging happily when Jongdae doesn’t move. Jongdae’s heart is still beating fast but it’s for a different reason now. Baekhyun only lets him go only for him to playfully chase Jongdae right after. Jongdae happily runs away from Baekhyun, the harder it is for Baekhyun to catch him the more thorough the alpha will snuggle up with him when he does. Baekhyun licking up to his ears and down to his pheromone glands. Baekhyun then leads him to a clearing full of flowers; Jongdae’s ears perk up in surprise because the flowers here seem to bloom brighter – smell lovelier. It’s like an explosion of colors, all in different vibrancy and shades.

The alpha doesn’t hesitate to jump right in, and he motions for Jongdae to do the same. Jongdae does. He gets the chance to see Jongdae marvel at the sight of Baekhyun in wolf form. He might be as big as Chanyeol – his white fur, although plain and simple, looks ethereal. Like snow.

They stay in the clearing for the rest of the night. Playing around – Jongdae lightly biting Baekhyun when the alpha can’t keep his tongue to himself and Baekhyun’s form of apology will be lick in Jongdae’s cheek.

He dreads for the sun to rise, but it still does. The walk slowly back right before dawn breaks. Right before they can leave the forest, Jongdae gives Baekhyun a quick and shy lick at the side of his face before he runs to the packhouse.

It’s his break and Jongdae checks his phone and finds a message notification from Baekhyun. He opens it and sees that he sent another puppy and kitten video to him – Baekhyun made it into a habit in sending him at least four dog videos a day. Jongdae giggles at the video and Doyoung beside him groans.

“I thought you hate him,” Doyoung deadpans.

“I do!” Jongdae squeaks and the younger one just rolls his eyes at him.

“Then why are you blushing like a teenager?!”

“Do you have any idea of how hot and humid it is?” Jongdae counters back, he fans his face and Doyoung just gives up talking to him. He complains about insensitive smitten couples under his breath and that the temperature in the bakeshop is controlled, Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Jongdae finds Baekhyun – charming. _Really charming_. Baekhyun’s really funny too, hilarious even. Jongdae doesn’t know if Baekhyun is funny or he just finds himself laughing whenever Baekhyun does something. Maybe he’s a bit too charmed than he likes to admit. Baekhyun’s really cute and adorable too. Like you have this innate urge to protect whenever you see him. Smart, Jongdae finds Baekhyun smart – super fast learner and can be serious if he wants to be.

But Jongdae still gets annoyed with the sight of Baekhyun.

He still truly hates the sight of him.

_Really._

That’s why he bites back his bottom lip to hold himself from smiling when he sees Baekhyun come in the front door a little later.

“Does the pack say something about me?” Sehun randomly asks. The question is so random that Jongdae blinks at Sehun first before he answers with an, “I don’t think so? Why’d you ask?” They’re in Jongdae’s room. Jongdae is busy organizing his closet while Sehun (who promised to be helpful) lies on his bed.

“I think some of the members hate me,” Sehun mumbles gloomily. Jongdae clicks his tongue, “Why would you think of that?” he demands. No one can hate on Sehun, the young omega is far too adorable to do anything other than love him.

“Well,” Sehun starts and Jongdae gives him his full attention. “I feel like I hindered Chanyeol from being the head alpha.” That’s another pack tradition – if an alpha mated outside from the pack, then they ultimately revoke their right to be the head of the pack.

“He doesn’t want to be the next head alpha,” Jongdae reminds Sehun. “Chanyeol doesn’t even want to be part of the council.”

Seriously, Chanyeol is the last person on earth to want to lead.

“The council wanted him to be the next head alpha.”

Jongdae chuckles and shakes his head, “The council only wants him because they thought he’d mate with Kyungsoo.” Jongdae sees Sehun deflate with the words he just said, and he regrets them in an instant. “Sehun just look at my parents, my dad was just like Chanyeol – the council wanted him to be the next alpha. He was Boa’s main competitor for the title – I think my dad also wanted to be the head at some point. But everything changed when he laid eyes on my father. An omega from another pack.”

“An omega from a strong and well-known pack,” Sehun corrects while he sits up from the bed. “Your omega father is _the_ priced omega – he’s the son of the alpha head and the epitome of what an omega _should_ be. I’m the complete opposite.”

“By whose standards?!”

“The council’s!”

“Who cares about what the council thinks, anyway?!”

“That’s easy for you to say because you’ve been defying them for so long!” Sehun snaps. “It’s easier for you not to care because the council can’t touch you. The pack can’t touch you,” Jongdae stands there stunned and speechless. “How could they? The pack looks up at your dad – some even respect him more than they respect Boa. Your sister is a candidate as the next head alpha. Baekhyun, someone who has equally strong family ties, imprinted on you. You have the choice not to care. _I don’t_. I only have Chanyeol and even then, the pack thinks that Kyungsoo would have been a better option for him.”

“Chanyeol doesn’t think of that. Chanyeol doesn’t think Kyungsoo would have been a better option for him. He doesn’t care about what the pack thinks, what’s their standard. He only cares about you,” Jongdae reminds. He walks over to Sehun and wraps the guilty looking omega in an embrace. Jongdae rubs Sehun’s biceps when he speaks again, “I don’t think this is a choice on whether or not you’ll care about the pack’s opinions or not. It’s a choice between whose opinions you’ll listen to; Chanyeol’s or the council’s.”

There’s a silence that follows them both and Jongdae can’t really blame Sehun for obsessing over the council’s opinions. It comes from years of conditioning that the council’s say on things should be regarded with respect and be treated like it’s the law. Just thinking about it leaves a bile taste on Jongdae’s mouth.

After a while, Jongdae feels Sehun’s arms wrap around Jongdae’s torso. Sehun presses himself more to Jongdae and mumbles an “I’m sorry,” against his stomach.

It’s Friday night and Doyoung invited Jongdae to this crazy frat party. Jongdae would love to go, as a reward for himself because he finished his thesis draft within the set schedule, but he doesn’t know who to go with.

Sehun and Chanyeol are off on a Friday night date at an expensive restaurant.

He then asks his other course mates and friends, but they need to rush out their own drafts. He can’t go alone. Not because he can’t but because he wants to have fun without constantly worrying if something frisky will happen. Jongdae even asks if Kyungsoo wants to come and the other omega answers him with a dead stare partnered with, “I think Baekhyun is free tonight. You shouldn’t be shy about asking him.”

Jongdae flushes at that and says that that’s _not_ what he means.

It turns out that Baekhyun is also not available for tonight because he has a class presentation. The alpha also advised him that it’s not really wise if he goes to the party by himself – he then offers Jongdae that they could catch a movie after his class – if he really wants to go out.

Jongdae says he’ll think about it, even when his fingers are itching to type out “HELYES!!!!1!111!!!”

But things don’t go as planned. Because a quarter before ten – Doyoung sends him a tirade of messages asking him to pick him up and that there are alphas bugging him and if Jongdae can come and take him home and that he also feels dizzy – there must be something with the drinks. Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to get out of his room and to where Doyoung is. The party is located near Baekhyun’s dorm.

Jongdae doesn’t know why but he sends a quick text to Baekhyun explaining to him about what happened and that he’ll come and get Doyoung. Baekhyun is probably busy because he doesn’t respond right away. Jongdae finds the party and it’s packed with students. The moment Jongdae comes in, he knows that there’s something wrong with the air – Jongdae suspects that the scent dampeners were tampered and some kind of drowsiness drug was added to it – he can’t accurately tell because he plugged his nose with heavy-duty scent blockers and also wore a facemask.

He easily finds Doyoung, leaning uncomfortably by the wall. Two other alphas looming over him, Doyoung looks like he’s a trapped prey. He can smell Doyoung’s usual peonies and lilies scent now mixed with fear.

Jongdae marches towards them, ignoring the other people – probably alphas – initiating any kind of conversation with them. When Doyoung sees Jongdae, he can see the sense of relief in the other’s face. “Hey, let’s go home?” Jongdae greets him as he reaches out to grab Doyoung by the wrist, Doyoung nods and follows Jongdae. They ignore the other person telling them that they’re still having a conversation and it’s rude if Jongdae takes Doyoung like that.

Jongdae’s about to lead Doyoung away from this when he’s greeted by someone’s chest – blocking their way out. “Who do we have here? Who’s your little friend Doyoung?” Jongdae looks up and sees an ugly face with a cunning smile. The facemask he’s wearing can’t cover how his face morphs to disgust.

The alpha’s face morphs into an expression that looks like he recognizes Jongdae, “Aren’t you Byun’s?” His voice is like claws against chalkboards with how painful it rings against Jongdae’s ears. Jongdae tightens his grip on Doyoung’s wrist and tries to walk past him.

“Hey, my name is Yunsu and I’m just here to talk,” He offers Jongdae a smile and it’s one of the ugliest things Jongdae has ever seen. He needs to bleach his eyes later. Yunsu rakes his lustful eyes over Jongdae’s entire body. “And appreciate... And think how can Lupa favor Byun that he is even rewarded with a pretty omega like you.” Yunsu raises his hand in an attempt to caress Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae is quick to grab his wrist and sneers, “Don’t touch me,” before he drops the other’s wrist.

The alpha clicks his tongue while he shakes his head in disapproval. “I was being nice. I don’t think Byun would mind someone appreciating the beauty of his pretty little pet.”

Jongdae glances at Doyoung who’s pressed to his side and is clutching him tightly. The younger one is shivering with fear.

The alpha lays his dirty hand on Jongdae’s shoulders and it throws Jongdae over the edge “I said! Don’t fucking touch me!” He shakes the handoff of him but Yunsu only grips harder – he smirks at him and says, “Oh? Who are you to stop me? Huh?” Yunsu leans in closer and closer towards them, towards him – Jongdae moves Doyoung behind him. Guarding the younger more.

His gesture makes Yunsu smirk and Jongdae’s so scared that he freezes right then and there. He doesn’t know what to do, he needs to get him and Doyoung out, but he can’t move a muscle.

It feels like his whole body is poured with cement.

He can’t even scream – his entire being petrified with the looming alpha whose intentions are blatantly written in his horrid face. Yunsu brings his free hand up and lightly grazes his pointer finger from his temple to the side of his jaw. The touch was light and barely there but Jongdae feels like the skin that was touched burning – the horrible kind. The kind that makes his eyes water from the sting.

His inner omega whimpers loudly inside him; Jongdae thanks that he can’t utter a sound because even whimpers can’t escape from his mouth.

Yunsu takes one more step and he’s so close and-

“Get your fucking hands off him,” Jongdae lets out the breath he’s been holding at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. His voice deep and livid, taunting.

Yunsu looks behind him and then all of the sudden he gets violently shoved to the side, Baekhyun emerges and he’s neatly dressed in formal wear, with his hair up and swept to the side. He moves closer to Jongdae and cups his face with his hand, eyes glassy with mismatched emotions – anger and worry. Jongdae doesn’t notice that he too was trembling, instinctually leaning into Baekhyun’s touch.

“You guys okay?” Baekhyun asks, he asks it a couple more times for the alpha’s question to register. Jongdae nods timidly, he still can’t bring himself to talk. “I need you both to face the wall, okay? Can you please turn around for me, Jongdae?”

Jongdae blinks again and slowly nods, he motions for Doyoung to turn around. Jongdae remembers that he brought an extra pair of face masks for Doyoung and makes and places it on the other’s face before he cradles him. He still doesn’t know why they have to face the wall rather than leave instantly but his imagination doesn’t need to stray further when he hears the sound of a fight breaking from behind. Jongdae doesn’t dare to look back – he only hopes that it isn’t Baekhyun’s body that gets slammed on the floor. He can hear screaming and grunting and cursing and Jongdae’s stomach keeps on plummeting lower and lower.

Jongdae focuses on distracting Doyoung (and himself). He rambles to Doyoung, asking him about his shifts and to random topics – like the brand-new table that’s in the obnoxious shade of pink, Miyoung ordered or Kyungsoo’s brand-new carrot cake recipe that he made from scratch, Zhoumi’s brand new hot alpha boyfriend named Siwon. Doyoung doesn’t respond but his shivering calms down slowly.

They both flinch when a hand lands on Jongdae’s shoulder. He tentatively takes a peek only to see Baekhyun with his bottom lip busted, his left eyebrow bloodied, and his right cheek bruised. The alpha pants heavily, tiredly, and Jongdae moves his head and tries to look at what happened to the other three alphas but Baekhyun quickly cups his cheeks with both of his hands, preventing him from seeing the bloodied three. His knuckles red, bruised, and bloodied. Baekhyun still manages to smile calmly and say “Come on. Let’s get you both home.”

**α**

The rest of the night becomes like a fever dream to him – Baekhyun loses track of everything as the adrenaline leaves his veins. One minute he’s dragging Jongdae and Doyoung away from the party, the next minute everything seems to hurt, his muscles hurt – breathing hurts – and then he sees aisles and aisles of white walls; people asking him if he’s okay and then he’s out. Baekhyun remembers freaking out – lashing out – only getting to calm down when Jongdae’s pretty but slightly worried face comes into view.

He takes large breaths of Jongdae’s scent – Jongdae’s sweet and pure scent. _And absolutely divine_. He only wants to smell Jongdae like this, he only wants Jongdae’s scent to stay like this. Extremely different from a while ago; when Jongdae’s scent was muddled with fear and worry that Baekhyun almost suffocated when he got a sniff of it.

Just a small whiff of that horrible scent, Baekhyun unleashed three whole months of his restlessness in one fight.

Baekhyun slightly winces when he sits up – Kyungsoo just left him to attend his classes. Chanyeol and Sehun are on their way to come to visit – Jongdae might follow them afterward since he needs to work today. He reaches for his phone at the bedside table and Baekhyun can feel the dull ache in his body. His fists are patched up because his knuckles are wounded and bruised. There’s a faint ache radiating in his left shoulder blade, the doctor showed him his back through a mirror a while ago, and he has a very big and purpled bruised there. A result of getting harshly body slammed last night. Baekhyun also has a broken rib – that leaves a stinging feeling whenever he takes a breath. But all in all, Baekhyun doesn’t really feel much pain (since #AlphaPrivileges) the doctor told him that his body won’t have a speedy recovery if he doesn’t give it some rest. Baekhyun’s advice is to take at least two weeks of rest.

He carefully holds his phone and scrolls through billions of messages flooding it. Mostly from his mom and his sister – all varying from angry to worried. Baekhyun replies to both of them saying that he’s okay and that they don’t have to worry. His mouth slightly twitches upward when he reads the text messages from Jongdae’s parents and Taeyeon – all thanking him.

He enjoys the peace and quiet for a couple of minutes until—

“There he is!! The talk of the town,” Baekhyun instantly regrets granting Chanyeol visiting rights. Chanyeol flaunters in his hospital room with a big cheeky smile, he has Sehun in tow; also looking just as pleased as his mate. They sit on the bench near Baekhyun’s bed. “Big shot, Alpha Byun Baekhyun who managed to single-handedly take on three alphas twice his size.”

“All for Jongdae,” Sehun adds while coming closer to Baekhyun and adjusts his pillow for him. Baekhyun smirks a little – only a little because there’s still a cut on his lip.

“All for Jongdae,” Baekhyun agrees.

Chanyeol asks him about what happened and Baekhyun fills him in with the details of the fight (if he makes it more dramatic than it really was no one called him out for it) – Chanyeol also tells him that the university board of regents are checking on the case. Since the party is serving drugged drinks and that the scent dampeners have a mix to it. Baekhyun doesn’t have much hope for it, the alphas involved are probably from big and influential city packs who have ties everywhere.

All three of them snack on the fruits that Miyoung and Doyoung brought when they checked on him. Doyoung can’t thank him enough and keeps saying how sorry he is. Baekhyun’s heart squeezes because Doyoung can only utter a word when Chanyeol leaves the room - the young omega is probably scarred for life and Baekhyun can not blame him.

Chanyeol and Sehun were still there when the doctor did his rounds. The doctor tells Baekhyun that if he no longer gets muscle pain tomorrow then he’s good to go by the afternoon. Not soon after, a nurse comes in and tends to Baekhyun’s wounds and checks his bruises.

“It’s gonna sting,” The nurse warns with her smooth voice.

“I don’t mind,” Baekhyun confidently grins.

“It’s okay Baekhyunnie, we won’t laugh if you squeal,” Chanyeol mocks and Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch when the nurse cleans his wounds – the balm stings like she said but it doesn’t warrant a yelp from Baekhyun. He chuckles through his nose when Chanyeol looks at him for any signs of pain. The whole ordeal becomes uneventful and quiet, that is until the door opens after two knocks.

Jongdae comes inside and Baekhyun let’s out a scream in pain – he also winces and hisses and whines – it’s almost comical how all of the people in the room just stares at Baekhyun as he poorly acts like he’s in pain when the nurse daps the solution on his wound. Everyone loses it when Jongdae immediately crosses the room and sits at the space of the bed in Baekhyun’s side, eyes filled with concern as he fuses over the alpha. Completely oblivious on the fact that the alpha is faking it.

“Does it hurt?” Jongdae asks and he cups Baekhyun’s cheek with one hand, Baekhyun peers up with him making his eyes look big – lips in a pout – as he nods. Baekhyun _knows_ that he looks kind of pitiful. “Do you want to hold my hand? Will that help?” Jongdae offers and Baekhyun immediately interlaces their fingers.

Baekhyun also presses himself on Jongdae’s chest as he fakes another whimper.

Chanyeol looks at them like a proud father, Sehun snorts at the side, and even the nurse rolls her eyes at Baekhyun’s antics.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind acting that he can’t handle some antiseptic if it leads to Jongdae holding his hand and giving him pats on the head. Baekhyun immediately ramps up his acting skills when Jongdae volunteers to help him ice up his back and cheek. Even Chanyeol gags when Baekhyun happily takes a bite on the spoon Jongdae holds up for him.

Jongdae insisted on helping him and Baekhyun, the ever king of self-indulgence, couldn’t be any happier.

Baekhyun contemplates if he would ask Jongdae to spend the rest of the night in the hospital room, he even wants to test his luck and ask Jongdae to cuddle him to sleep, but the thought goes out of the window when his sister comes in and politely instructs (it’s actually more likely a demanding command) everyone to go home because she’ll take care of him now. And no one can really defy the instruction of the Bae Joohyun, even if they want to.

Baekhyun catches how Jongdae reluctantly agrees with Joohyun’s instructions and there’s a cute little pout in his lips after it.

Baekhyun doesn’t get to see his sister that much since she’s busy with law school. But, it’s no surprise to see her here for Baekhyun now – Joohyun has always been the first person to come to the guidance office when Baekhyun gets in trouble.

“You shouldn’t use Jongdae like that,” Joohyun chides when the trio finally leaves them. Baekhyun only looks at his sister, face oblivious and innocent. Of course, Joohyun won’t fall for Baekhyun’s tricks. As she gives him a pointed look with her elegant features. “He’s probably worried sick about you.”

“I don’t think use is a proper term,” Baekhyun petulantly defends himself, he even adds a pout for extra measure. But Joohyun only rolls her eyes at him and moves to fix the mess in the table.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun deadpans. She sits on Baekhyun’s side and looks at him directly in the eyes. Baekhyun can feel the authority oozing out from her. “You shouldn’t _abuse_ Jongdae like that. He’s far too sweet and innocent for you.”

“Well, if he loves to dote on me then who am I to stop him,” Baekhyun shrugs and Joohyun rolls her eyes. “And it really hurts, my body hurts,” He insists, making his voice a bit whiny to sound cute, but Joohyun is harder to convince than Jongdae was and Baekhyun gives up. “Okay, there might be a very very _very_ miniscule chance that it doesn’t but I sort of just went on a fist fight with three other alphas all in his name. Don’t I deserve some kind of reward in the form of Jongdae taking care of me?” Well, Baekhyun didn’t do it for Jongdae’s affection – but it comes as a perk, an inclusion, and he’s just claiming it.

“And you did really well, Baekhyunnie,” Joohyun reaches out to pat his head. “You look even uglier than ever before, but you still did well. I’m proud. Mom isn’t though,”

“Well, it’s mom. She has customized mugs with ‘Violence is not the answer’ printed on them, I guess that part comes as a no brainer.”

“Mom’s worried though,” and Baekhyun’s shoulders fall a bit because he really hates it when his mom is worried about him. “She would have come here but she needs to keep an eye on the council.”

He groans and complains, “Why would you bring that Lupa-forsaken word like _that_."

Because, of course, his mom needs to look after the council. The council that’s obligated to demonize their mother with every chance they can get. It’s not that they want to, some of the members have enough sense and individuality to stop.

It’s the ones who are blindly following Boa and her way of thinking.

It was never a mystery why Boa hates their mother – Boa was the newly appointed head of the pack when Yoona was pregnant with Joohyun. Yoona refused to get mated with Joohyun’s father despite Boa ordering her to, all for the sake of the pack’s image. It only got worse when Yoona got pregnant with Baekhyun and just like before she refused to get mated.

Yoona’s defiance instilled a faint air of doubt within the pack if Boa is the suited alpha, that air only revealed through the coming years.

Baekhyun thinks of the past gloomily.

“They’re not happy,” Joohyun adds, spoiling Baekhyun’s mood further.

“I protected Jongdae, how can they not be happy?”

“The council, more often than not, forgoes any kind of logical thinking when it comes to their emotions” Baekhyun snorts at how Joohyun sugarcoats her words. She could have just said that the council is stupid. “One way or another, they’ll make it look like your defiance is the reason why it happened.”

“Just like they always did with mom.”

Joohyun nods solemnly, “I hope you and Jongdae are prepared.”

Joohyun leaves Baekhyun when Jongdae shows up the next morning with breakfast (prepared by Kyungsoo). Joohyun controls her expressions exceptionally well, but Baekhyun knows his sister well enough to see the underlying lilt in her eyes when Jongdae shyly feeds Baekhyun.

They settle on watching a movie that they randomly catch on HBO, as they wait for the doctor’s approval for Baekhyun’s check out. They are both sitting on the hospital bed.

The movie is an indie film about the love story of a head alpha that’s in love with another alpha in the pack. Jongdae and Baekhyun exchange their commentary about the poorly timed confessions between the two characters, the inexplicit cheating involved and the years of hiding.

“He peaked so hard on this movie,” Baekhyun voices out his opinion on one of the leads. “I don’t think he ever acted so good after this.”

“It’s because after his big break, he never ventured to more challenging roles. Only doing the same character over and over again,” Jongdae adds and Baekhyun’s about to say something but the door suddenly opens and it’s not the doctor that they’re waiting for that comes in.

The spicy and saccharine scent permeates in the room.

It’s their head alpha.

Baekhyun and Jongdae’s eyes might fall out of their sockets with how hard they’re staring at their head alpha. Her hair slicked back in a low ponytail, dressed in a white power suit with sunglasses that hides half of her face.

Boa.

Boa stands before them.

Baekhyun can feel Jongdae stiffen and he can’t blame the other because he’s also scared. The head alphas never come to visit anyone. They’re too busy – they usually send out one of the council members. They’ll send out their mate if the matter is really important. To have Boa here, Baekhyun can only guess what she’s doing here. Really.

“Aren’t you going to greet me?” Boa smiles at them. The same calculated smile and Baekhyun feels his stomach drop. Warning sirens ring inside his head because this is not good. Jongdae reaches for the remote to turn off the TV.

 _This is really not good_.

They both bow to her; they mumble a quick greeting. Boa takes out her eyeglasses and folds them neatly. “I’m just here to tell you two a couple of things, the council was in a meeting yesterday and I think it’s only appropriate if I’ll be the one who’ll tell you about what we talked about,” She then looks at Baekhyun, “I must say that we are beyond proud of the bravery that Baekhyun has posed by moving like the prime predator our pack breeds.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know but the compliment feels like it’s backhanded. Maybe, it’s because of how cold her eyes are on him. It’s actually not cold. There’s something there, that Baekhyun can’t pinpoint. Something burning. “However, upon speaking to my council members… A certain…” She stops and mulls over her next choice of words before she speaks again. “Concern. Yes, a certain concern has arisen. A concern that involves your safety.”

“Your wolf is restless,” Boa states. It’s not a question. It’s an affirmative sentence. That’s why she doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to confirm nor deny when she speaks again. “It’s not possible for anyone to take down three alphas without a restless wolf. And the restlessness is the consequence of not claiming Jongdae. Am I correct?”

“What are you trying to say?” Jongdae asks quietly. Baekhyun thinks that just like him, Jongdae has a clear idea of where this conversation is going and they both are dreading it.

Boa turns to Jongdae, “The longer you remain unclaimed, the more you remain vulnerable to alphas taking interest in you. It also leaves the people around Baekhyun in danger because he might snap and lose control. Both problems will be solved if you’re taken and claimed by Baekhyun, better if bred by him as well.”

“That’s just fucking stupid,” Jongdae argues back.

Boa keeps her tone calm and neutral, but there will always be the taunting undertone weaved in how she articulated her words. “I don’t think it is. If an unwanted alpha takes you again, then it’s the pack that bears the shame. If Baekhyun harms anyone, then it’s also the pack that takes the fall. I know that you both understand that with every single move you make, every single act of violence, it’s the reputation of the pack that suffers the most. I know that you both were not raised selfish for you to only think about yourself at the expense of the entire pack—”

“Can you even hear yourself?” Jongdae cuts her off. Boa ignores him and proceeds to talk.

“That’s why we have come to the conclusion. On the first–”

“NO!”

“–On the first sunrise —”

“We’re not doing it! Why can’t you understand?!”

“On the first sunrise after the blood moon–”

“NO! YOU HAVE GONE MAD!!!” Jongdae screams at her.

“ON THE FIRST SUNRISE AFTER THE BLOOD MOON!” Boa raises her voice; it’s threatening and scary and mixed with irritation and anger that Jongdae immediately caves in.

Her face is red from anger. Eyes murderous.

Baekhyun wraps his hands around the omega and he feels how bad he’s trembling from fear. Boa takes a few calming breaths and clears her throat. “We expect Baekhyun to have set and sealed his claim,” Boa wears her sunglasses once again and moves towards the door. Right before she leaves, she speaks again back against them. “This is my final warning. You have exceeded my patience and have tested my temper long enough. Defy my orders for the last time and I’ll make it sure that you both are no longer part of the pack when the sun sets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have the weird urge to disclose this) My beta came up with the "O-Power" name and meaning, so it's sort of something unique to this universe. Baekhyun is going to remake a Boa song (Garden in the Air)!! (woot woot!!)
> 
> One chapter left and then a bonus post-story chapter... Are you ready?


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: CLAIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae rides the bus.  
> Taeyeon and Boa sings.  
> They _finally_ kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS:**  
>  This chapter contains minor (but can still be considered as) graphic depictions of violence, mentions of blood (inflicted wounds), and sexual harassment.

**α**

Silence.

That’s what falls between them when Boa stormed out of the hospital room.

Silence.

He can’t even think straight – he can’t get hold of his own thoughts because his mind is in shambles. He can’t even find solace on Jongdae’s scent because it’s muddled with fear and anger. Baekhyun absentmindedly cradles Jongdae, who mostly sits on his lap, as the omega keeps on trembling – probably scared to death with the wrath of the head alpha directed at him. Jongdae presses his nose on his pheromone glands at the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. If he strains his ears just enough then Baekhyun can hear Jongdae’s faint, barely there, whimpers as he tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hospital gown.

Baekhyun wants to soothe Jongdae with words, or ramble to him just to distract him enough, but he can’t seem to find his voice through all of it. He opts to press his nose on Jongdae’s hair, arms wrapped around Jongdae securely. He notices Jongdae gradually, but very slowly, relaxes in his arms. So, they end up staying like that for what seems to be ages.

They sit there in silence, thinking about what they are going to do.

After a very long while, Jongdae stirs a bit to sit up. Baekhyun adjusts his hold, he doesn’t really want to let go. His palms rest on Jongdae’s lower back. Jongdae looks at him and Baekhyun can see the way his irises seem to be unfocused – almost detached. Far more scared than the night he rescued them at the party. There’s a weight in Jongdae’s eyes – the weight of Boa’s words leaving an imprint. It takes all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to pull Jongdae back into his arms and keep him nestled against him forever.

Jongdae only stares at him – formulating his thoughts but not voicing it out. Baekhyun patiently waits, makes himself as pliant, and as comforting as he possibly can for Jongdae to speak up. But with every passing second, it seems like Jongdae seems to be more and more scared to speak up. His mouth opens and closes for a couple more times, but not a single sound comes out. Eyes leaving Baekhyun, he fixes them at his own fingers.

And Baekhyun’s stomach vacates his insides. Because this is not Jongdae – he was never scared to speak up. Jongdae is never this omega with his downcast eyes and his mouth pressed into a thin line. The upturns are gone.

“Hey,” Baekhyun coaxes him to speak. Voice light and sweet. Baekhyun ducks his head so that his face can come to his line of view. “It’s just me,” Baekhyun reminds with a smile. “What are you thinking?”

Jongdae finally meets his eyes and Baekhyun’s heart swells a bit when Jongdae mimics his smile. Not his usual ten billion megawatt smile, but the upturns of his lips are back and for Baekhyun that’s good enough. “What should we do?” Jongdae’s voice sounds so faint – almost weak.

“Do you want to talk to our parents?” Baekhyun suggests. It’s the only solution that he could think of. Because this is a much bigger problem now – something beyond them. It takes a minute for Jongdae to understand Baekhyun’s words and when he does, he immediately looks very perplexed on the idea. “They would know what to do and how to deal with it,” he reasons out and Jongdae shakes his head.

“That’s not a good idea,” Jongdae argues. His voice gains a little more volume now and Baekhyun’s glad. “They will only add on the pressure for us to mate, Baekhyun.”

“But they _could_ help us, Jongdae. We can’t go against the council with just us two.”

Jongdae shakes his head, “We can go and ask for your mom for help but not mine,” Baekhyun opens his mouth to argue that they need Jongdae’s parents because they too are influential within the pack but Jongdae cuts him off. “Baekhyun, my parents aren’t as open minded as yours. I already know that they’ll go passive aggressive about the entire mating thing. I _know_ them.”

Baekhyun falls silent with that. Because Jongdae's right – they can’t go to his parents because they’ve been trying to get on the council’s good side for so long. Baekhyun’s mood goes a little gloomier when he realizes, “We can’t go to my mom too.”

Jongdae blinks up at him and cocks his head to the side, “Why not?”

“She’d wage a war against Boa…” Baekhyun doesn’t need to explain it better because Jongdae seems to understand. Because even when his mom challenges Boa, it won’t be formal because his mom is only a beta. It should also be an alpha – Baekhyun never trained to take the head alpha position, neither did Joohyun. Even if they have alliances within the pack the probability of another alpha, within their pack, risking everything just because they don’t want to mate is pretty slim.

The week after Baekhyun gets discharged is probably the toughest in his life so far.

He’s stressed.

He knows he’s stressed.

Normally he’s stressed out during this time of the sem. Finals week is around the corner, the playoffs season is going to start soon. Which only means that Baekhyun needs to max up his studying and training – usually he doesn’t have any time to think. To get distracted with anything other than his studies and football. He doesn’t even have the time to play games on his computer – his free time spent sleeping or eating.

But this time it’s _different_.

This time Baekhyun doesn’t have to train for football – he’s strictly following the doctor's advice of two weeks of no extraneous activities. Which is completely fine with Baekhyun, but the only problem is that his thoughts come into the mix. Baekhyun thinks – a lot. He thinks about what he’s gonna do. What _they’re_ gonna do. He thinks about what they _can_ do. What they can’t do. He thinks about the council, the pack, his mother, his sister. He thinks about Jongdae.

 _He thinks about Jongdae_.

All the time.

He can’t stop thinking about Jongdae.

His room also sort of smells like Jongdae, the scented candles that he bought pales (by a million) in comparison to how Jongdae really smells like but it does help ease out the tension in Baekhyun’s muscles by a little bit.

And he can’t even see him because right after he was discharged from the hospital, Jongdae went directly into heat. His body naturally responds to Boa’s threat and Baekhyun feels like he’s going absolutely batshit crazy and feral and his own wolf doesn’t help a single bit. His wolf wants nothing more but to go to the easiest route – mate and claim Jongdae.

Mark him up for everyone to know that he’s Baekhyun’s. To quiet down the council once and for all.

It’s the thought that Jongdae doesn’t want Baekhyun to claim him like this that holds Baekhyun back. The thought that this isn’t what Jongdae wants, it’s what the council wants. And his alpha only wants to cater and provide what Jongdae wants.

With each passing second away from Jongdae, his wolf grows more and more frustrated.

But the frustration is no longer because of Baekhyun’s inability to help Jongdae through the heat, the frustration stems from the council and the hopelessness that comes with them.

The feeling of hopelessness fueling his alpha’s restlessness more than Jongdae’s absence ever did. To say that he is on fire, is an understatement because the heat of two suns together is still cold in comparison to the heat of his alpha’s head.

He uses all of these pent-up emotions and pours it on studying and thinking and gaming – well for most of the week he spends his time gaming to cool off his head. He’d still go to Jongdae to deliver food and cooling packs (Jongdae finally told him to stop with the supplies because Baekhyun went overboard the previous times that he already stocked up).

Thankfully, before Baekhyun can hit the peak of his overthinking, Jongdae’s heat breaks. Baekhyun doesn’t see him immediately because Jongdae would need a couple of days to catch up on all of his requirements and shifts at the bakery. But by Wednesday, Jongdae needs to work very late at the laboratory. So, he asks Baekhyun if he can drive him home, and Baekhyun would rather drive Jongdae back to safety than rank himself up in his game.

It’s past midnight and Baekhyun waits for Jongdae at the car because the omega said that he’d text Baekhyun once he’s finished. Just the sight of Jongdae perking up when he spots Baekhyun’s car eases the tension out of his shoulders so much. Jongdae cutely walks towards his car looking snug in a bright yellow hoodie, that looks straight out of Baekhyun’s closet (very contrary to Jongdae’s usual perfectly fit shirt and jeans ensemble), to beat the crisp late autumn air chill.

When Jongdae finally slides in the passenger seat – Baekhyun takes a deep breath of Jongdae’s scent (the scent he’s been fantasizing for the past week) before he scolds him, “You told me you’d text me once you’re done. It’s dangerous for you to walk alone this late.”

The crossed look on Baekhyun's face due to his worriedness gets easily melted when Jongdae pouts at him while he clicks on the seatbelt. “But it was just a quick walk.”

“Even if,” Baekhyun says, as he drives out of the parking space. “Do you know how quick it is for alphas to jump on you?”

“Of course, I know,” Why are Jongdae’s lips in an eternal pout? Like? How the hell can they have a very serious conversation if the other is always so cute and cuddly. “I just don’t want to inconvenience you further.”

“Did you eat yet?” Baekhyun asks and he nods towards the glove compartment. “There’s a sandwich there that I bought a while ago.”

Initially Baekhyun was waiting for Jongdae to finish early so that he could take him to eat off campus but change of plans. He grins when Jongdae reaches out and smiles brightly when he sees the sandwich.

Jongdae happily munches while Baekhyun quietly sneaks glances at him. As creepy as it sounds, watching Jongdae eat is always so satisfying – he’s so expressive for his every bite. But Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the road, there still are a lot of cars even when it’s already late.

“By the way, I don’t mind,” Baekhyun speaks up again and he can see, from his periphery Jongdae, looking at him in confusion. “Coming to pick you up in front of the laboratory,” pink blossoms in Jongdae’s cheeks, and Baekhyun can feel his face grow hot too. Jongdae sniggers at his words. “It’s true, I really don’t mind.” He tells him again. “If it comes with your safety, nothing is an inconvenience.”

Jongdae chokes on his sandwich. Baekhyun grabs his water bottle, at the cup holder, and passes it to Jongdae. Jongdae takes it without hesitation and drinks it. Once he calms down, he glares (cutely squints his eyes with a matching pout) at Baekhyun, “Why are you like this?” Jongdae whines at him, in embarrassment, and lightly punches Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’ll remember next time.”

“Next time?” Baekhyun lets out an amused snort. “Are you planning on making this a regular thing?”

“Well,” Jongdae begins, he sounds almost shy, Baekhyun can hear the mischievousness in his tone. “You just said you don’t mind the inconvenience if it’s for my safety,” Baekhyun laughs at that and nods because he wasn’t joking when he said that. “Besides, I’m doing your alpha a favor too,” Jongdae announces, it earns him a look from Baekhyun. “I mean your alpha won’t miss me so much if you drive me home regularly.”

Jongdae sounds so confident and smug with his words that Baekhyun sarcastically huffs at him. “What’s that?” Baekhyun asks, he shifts his head to the left so that it looks like he’s straining his ear to hear Jongdae. “Is that self-projection that I hear?” He teases and Jongdae rolls his eyes while he shoves Baekhyun back. “Oh, come on. Just say that you missed me, I’m not a judgy person.”

“Judgy isn’t even a word,” Jongdae tries to deflect and Baekhyun smirks at him.

“It’s okay, Jongdae. I understand. I miss you too,” Baekhyun admits with the purpose to fluster Jongdae, and he successfully did with how bright the other is and how he’s purposely not looking at Baekhyun.

“I did not say that I miss you,” Jongdae denies. “I don’t miss you.”

“For someone who claims to not miss me, you look cute wearing my sweatshirt.”

“It’s laundry day!” Jongdae answers way too quickly for it to be casual. Baekhyun grins widely now. “I have no other choice!”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, but his tone suggests otherwise.

“I’m serious!” Jongdae sputters.

“Okay,” He laughs when he hears the other groan and tells him another excuse why he’s wearing it.

“Baekhyun?” They’re parked in front of the bakeshop. Baekhyun looks at Jongdae because he can hear insecurity in his voice. Tone extremely different from their earlier banter. “Did you ever consider leaving the pack? Or getting kicked out?” Jongdae asks him, while the other plays with the crumpled-up sandwich wrapper.

“I thought about it,” Baekhyun admits. He sinks further in his chair because he really thought about it. “I mean it’s fine with me, but how about _you?_ ” Baekhyun wouldn’t mind if he gets kicked out of the pack, he can join the pack of his father. He’s also an alpha, it’s easier for him to join another pack – or even create a brand new one. However, it’s different for Jongdae because he’s an omega. For an omega to join a brand-new pack they need to be a mate of a member – if not a mate, then he’s the destined mate. It won’t be much different from Jongdae’s previous situation with their pack.

Jongdae can go to the O-POWER, they will welcome him with open arms, but Baekhyun doubts if that’s what Jongdae wants. He looks at Jongdae and sees the other looking somber and down, probably thinking about his options if the pack truly kicks him out. Baekhyun then unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over in the middle to cup at Jongdae’s jaw to look at him. Jongdae leans into his touch.

He looks at Jongdae’s brown eyes that’s dark but also warm. “They won’t kick us out,” Baekhyun reassures in Jongdae’s worried face. He absentmindedly runs his thumb on Jongdae’s cheekbones. “Kicking us out will only damage the pack’s reputation and they care about it too much to let it slide.”

If a pack kicks out a member – it’s deemed weak. Weak in a sense that it failed to protect or keep in line the member.

“I’m not scared if they’ll kick us out or not,” Jongdae mumbles, he lifts his hands up and circles his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrists. Thumbs making circling motions in the underside of his wrists. “Even if the pack’s reputation is out of the question, I know the members won’t sit still. Our parents won’t let that happen.”

“What are you scared of then?”

“I’m scared of the emotional torture they’ll- _she’ll_ do until we finally cave in to her wishes.”

“We’ll find a way for her to stop,” Baekhyun hates giving empty promises but that’s all he can offer as of the moment.

Jongdae does ask Baekhyun to drive him home – almost every day. When Jongdae doesn’t have to spend his late nights at the laboratory, they’d study together at the library (which means Jongdae studies and Baekhyun sleeps beside him).

It has become their routine; Baekhyun will pick up Jongdae from the laboratory, they’ll either grab dinner somewhere near, they tell each other about how their day went (Baekhyun ranting about his professors who thinks that discussing about his divorce is much better than sticking with the syllabus and actually start discussing the lesson, Jongdae will then laugh and tell Baekhyun about an incident that happened with one of their experiments that lead to everyone smelling like garlic), then Baekhyun drives him home. Their drives home consist of them singing along to whatever comes in shuffle from Baekhyun’s music library (he follows a strict ‘my car – my playlist’ policy, Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind).

One time, Baekhyun’s professors conduct a late night make up class (after ignoring her classes far too many times, in lieu of finishing her dissertation). Jongdae says it’s okay, because he can grab the bus with his classmates – it’s no big deal. But Baekhyun insists that he should drive Jongdae home – surprisingly Jongdae agrees easily.

“I can wait here,” Jongdae suggests as he sits at the bench outside of Baekhyun’s classroom. Baekhyun shakes his head in disapproval, he crosses his arms in his chest. He hopes that he manages to look intimidating even with an oversized white hoodie on and some baggy beige pants. “My class goes for one and a half hours and alphas are lurking everywhere.”

“I can fend off a couple of alphas, Byun,” Jongdae chuckles as he stands up and places his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He looks directly at him with wide expecting eyes. “What do you think of me?”

“I know you can,” Baekhyun reassures, he crosses his arms tighter to prevent him from placing his hands on Jongdae’s hips. “I’m just not taking any chances.” Especially since Jongdae’s wearing black tight jeans that clings to every contour of his legs and a leather jacket that perfectly fits his frame. Baekhyun’s really not taking any chances.

“In your car then? That’s safer?” Jongdae cocks his head to the side and Baekhyun shakes his head once again. “Remind me why am I asking for your approval again?” Jongdae jokes.

“How about you sit in my class?” Baekhyun suggests. He takes a step forward and removes Jongdae’s hands on his shoulders and interlaces their fingers together – Jongdae looks stunned with Baekhyun’s movements and suggestion but he doesn’t pull away. “I just want to spend more time with you.”

Jongdae does a crap job of acting neutral when he bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling. Baekhyun waits for his answer with mirth painted all over his face.

“You’re so obsessed with me, I should file a restraining order,” Baekhyun laughs boisterously as he hauls Jongdae inside his classroom.

“Your teammates seem nice,” Jongdae says cheerfully, his voice radiating happiness in a rather quiet barbeque place, he pops a stirred-fried eggplant into his mouth while Baekhyun’s busy cutting up the meat in the grill.

“I don't know what your definition of nice is, they’re assholes,” And Jongdae laughs at that. Maybe, bringing Jongdae to his class was not a good idea because it’s a class he shares with Yixing and Minho. Minho was enthusiastic to meet Jongdae and if he’s not mated, Baekhyun would have probably growled and sneered at the other alpha. Yixing already knows Jongdae before but that only prompts the alpha to give them knowing smirks.

“I can’t wait to meet all of them!” Jongdae chirps and Baekhyun only groans at the reminder that Minho and Yixing did ask Jongdae if he could drop by when Baekhyun’s back in training with them. This isn’t the first time he dreads coming back to football practice, but it’s the first time he does it for a completely different reason.

He looks at Jongdae who eats another piece of stirred-fried eggplant and asks, “Is it good?” Jongdae holds up his chopsticks with stirred-fried eggplant for Baekhyun to bite into and he does.

Baekhyun smiles brightly at Jongdae and Jongdae returns the smile back with an even brighter one. The eggplant tastes average but Baekhyun still opens his mouth for more in a silent demand for Jongdae to feed him and Jongdae does dutifully so.

“Do you have anything to do tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks, he holds the tongs up with thin slices of grilled meat and blows at them to cool it down before he feeds it to Jongdae to taste test.

“I have work, it’s Saturday,” Jongdae says – or at least that’s what Baekhyun understands because Jongdae tries to talk with a mouthful of meat. “Why?”

“I’m going to meet up with Junmyeon,” Baekhyun doesn’t need to comment on how Jongdae straightens up at the name. “He’s a law student and I figured that he could help.”

“Why can’t you just ask your sister?” He can hear the pout and hint of jealousy in Jongdae’s voice and it tugs his lips upward into a sly grin.

“The same reason why we can’t come and go to your dad,” Baekhyun answers, “I still think that we should talk to our parents about this. They’ll save us the trouble.”

Jongdae falls silent and as much as Baekhyun understands where Jongdae is coming from, they’re three weeks away from the blood moon and they still don’t have a solid plan. Baekhyun doesn’t need to voice it out because he knows that Jongdae’s highly aware of this.

“Can you go after my shift so that I could come with you?” Jongdae asks.

“Of course.”

Maybe, it’s because they’re in a brand-new environment. Maybe, it’s because Jongdae’s possessive. But the way the omega latches onto him when they walk inside the cafeteria in Junmyeon’s university catches Baekhyun off guard. He doesn’t point it out though because Jongdae already looks flustered with his own actions.

There aren’t many people in the cafeteria, so they easily spot Junmyeon waiting at one of the tables. (And most people are dressed formally.) They walk up to him and Baekhyun quickly introduces the two to each other while they settle on their seats.

“Isn’t your father a lawyer? Changmin?” Junmyeon asks Jongdae curiously and Jongdae shifts uncomfortably with Junmyeon’s direct attention. Junmyeon might be an omega but he still has this innate intimidating aura that surrounds him. “I only know because he’s really good. Shouldn’t you be the one asking him about this?”

“It’s a complicated story,” Baekhyun answers for Jongdae. Junmyeon doesn’t have any idea on why Baekhyun and Jongdae came to him for legal advice at this aspect and they would want it to stay like that. “So, what did you find?”

Junmyeon pauses for a brief moment, Baekhyun can practically see how he’s deliberating on pressing them further. “Well, there certainly are laws about abusive Alpha Heads,” Junmyeon starts and Baekhyun sighs. “Actually, there are tons of legal cases filed in the Alpha High Court about abusive alphas. All ranging from mates to heads of the packs. However…” Baekhyun tries not to look disappointed, but he frowns when Junmyeon mentions howevers. Jongdae does too. “I don’t think that the legal route will be an option for you guys.”

“Why not? To save the pack from the embarrassment of dealing with a case, the council will ask them to step down,” Jongdae argues. “Not only that, but if a case gets filed then the alpha head is mandated to temporarily step down until the final decision.”

“Yes, if the alpha head steps down – they will appoint someone to temporarily take over,” Junmyeon explains with a tranquil voice. “No one can challenge the temporarily appointed alpha head until the final decision takes over.” Jongdae and Baekhyun look at Junmyeon in complete horror. “It’s an amendment the Alpha High Court made into the law. Power hungry alphas used to file abuse cases to head alphas for them to temporarily stand down. Once an appointed alpha takes over, they’ll challenge them and take control of the pack.”

Baekhyun hears Jongdae cuss out the alphas and how they make things far worse and Baekhyun feels sorry for him. Baekhyun feels shame crawl in his skin and bile form in his mouth just thinking about it.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon apologizes to them even if he doesn’t need to. “The most efficient way to immediately remove an alpha in power is to challenge them for the position.”

Jongdae has been uncharacteristically quiet ever since they went to see Junmyeon. Usually when they’re quiet the air surrounding them is light, but right now it’s almost palpable – Jongdae’s scent almost smells clouded. Baekhyun keeps on glancing at him at his side as he drives but Jongdae looks closed off, lost in his own thoughts.

“Is there something bothering you?” Baekhyun asks after he parks in front of Jongdae’s dorm.

“Nothing,” Jongdae shakes his head dismissively. “Thanks for driving me,” Jongdae mumbles and he gets out of the car. Baekhyun doesn’t wait for another second before he’s out of his car too, “Hey, hey, hey! Jongdae!” Baekhyun calls for Jongdae who walks bristly in the front door of the bakeshop. Baekhyun is quick to come to him, pulling Jongdae by the wrist and pulling him away from the sidewalk into an alley nearby. Baekhyun hears Jongdae weakly protesting behind him, but there’s something bothering Jongdae and it doesn’t sit well with him.

Baekhyun let’s go of Jongdae’s wrist and makes his stance open – giving Jongdae a respectable distance to not intimidate him.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks again, he didn’t mean to sound demanding, but it comes off that way. He searches for Jongdae’s face for answers but all he gets are downcast eyes and lips. “I told you it’s nothing,” Jongdae answers quietly.

Baekhyun’s heart simultaneously swells and sinks at Jongdae’s behavior. It swells because Jongdae allows Baekhyun to see him in this vulnerable state. It also sinks because the Jongdae he knows is well spoken and never dismissive.

“Tell me,” Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s small hands into his own. “Even if it’s nothing,” his voice light and coaxing. Baekhyun studies Jongdae, how he swallows and bites his lips inward, how he fixes his gaze on their hands. He patiently waits for Jongdae to formulate his thoughts. It takes a while but Jongdae does speak up, “Do you…” He starts and then he looks directly in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Do you ever think about mating?” Baekhyun gets taken aback by two things. First is because of the determination in Jongdae’s eyes that’s mixed with embarrassment and hopelessness. Second is because of the randomness of the question. “Baekhyun, do you want to claim me?” Jongdae rephrases and Baekhyun’s mind breaks…

Because?

_“What?”_

He wants to give a better response – but he doesn’t know how to react because never did he imagine that they’ll have this conversation. At all. “I mean like having me as your mate? Do you want to be my mate?” Jongdae asks, Baekhyun loosens his grip on Jongdae’s wrist and Jongdae shakes his hands off so that he’s the one holding Baekhyun. Jongdae looks at him expectantly and Baekhyun doesn’t even know what to make of the situation – even his wolf is stunned. It doesn’t faze Jongdae because he goes on to convince Baekhyun more, “You like me, I know you do, and I like you, and we imprinted, and won’t it be easy if you just claim me?”

“Jongdae-” Baekhyun finally gets his bearings. But the omega cuts whatever rational thing Baekhyun is about to say.

“We can work out our feelings in the end – there are a lot of mated couples who didn’t love each other when they mated, the ones who did it on a whim.”

Baekhyun would be lying if he said that he never pictured Jongdae as his mate. He fantasized it too many times, indulging his wolf too many times that when he closed his eyes, he’d see himself biting down on the crook of Jongdae’s neck and claiming him as his for the rest of their days right beneath his eyelids.

He envisioned it too many times, but never like this. Never with Jongdae pleading him to do it as a remedy. As a means of escape.

“Is that what you want?” Baekhyun questions, he takes a step closer to Jongdae – eyes locked at each other. “I need an honest answer. Do you want me to claim you?”

Jongdae doesn’t even take a second to answer, “I only want one thing,” He breathes and Baekhyun feels like the air painfully gets sucked out of his lungs “I just want this to end and I don’t want to drag anyone to this mess.”

“I don’t want to mate with you then,” Baekhyun answers and Jongdae freezes with his words, his mouth hanging open. “Not like this,” Baekhyun adds, every word that he says feels like fire in his throat.

But, for the first time ever since he imprinted with Jongdae, Baekhyun and his wolf agreed on something. Agreed that they don’t want to claim Jongdae if this is the case. “This is what Boa wants and I don’t want that.”

Jongdae let’s go of his hands and his eyes leave Baekhyun’s.

“Hey, listen to me,” Baekhyun quickly takes another step forward, backing Jongdae against the wall, and cups Jongdae’s face. Jongdae stubbornly averts his eyes. “Jongdae please look at me,” Baekhyun pleads, he connects their forehead together and Jongdae finally looks at him. Embarrassment and shame boldly written in his eyes. “This is exactly what Boa wants, she wants to get into your head and make you think you’re the villain because you choose how to live your own future.” Baekhyun needs Jongdae to understand that this is not what he _really_ wants.

“We’ll find a better way, just trust me, okay?” There’s a flare of hopefulness and optimism in Jongdae’s eyes and Baekhyun needs to ignite it further. Keep the flame going.

Baekhyun wants nothing more than to lean closer and kiss away all of the anxiety and hopelessness from Jongdae’s face. Connect their lips and tell all of the things he can’t say with words. Instead, he opts to hold Jongdae close, encircling his arms around him and hopes that it’s enough for now. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Jongdae murmurs before he presses closer to Baekhyun and wraps his arms around his waist, their cheeks pressed on each other’s shoulders.

“Okay.”

**Ω**

Jongdae’s confused if the pain in his heart, that causes a sharp sting in his insides every time he breathes, is because of Baekhyun’s blatant rejection a couple of days ago or it’s because of his longing for the alpha. It’s been three days since Jongdae last saw Baekhyun and he misses the hell out of him. They were together for almost every day. Baekhyun still patiently texts him and asks if they could see each other and Jongdae comes up with one absurd excuse after the other.

He’s too ashamed to face Baekhyun.

Not when he demanded the other to claim him like that.

The words _“I don’t want to mate with you”_ rings in his head whenever his thumb hovers over the blue call button under Baekhyun’s name.

He knows that Baekhyun has a good reason for saying it.

In fact, Jongdae should be thankful for Baekhyun’s rationality – but it’s more on Jongdae’s self confidence that makes him hold back. If Baekhyun can keep level-headed like that then it led Jongdae into thinking that he might have read all of the signs wrong and that Baekhyun only tried to make their dynamics bearable between them.

The thoughts are too far fetched but the more Jongdae thinks about it, the more it becomes real. Until it sounds way too real in his head.

Jongdae would always be in awe with Chanyeol’s crazy sixth sense that acts up whenever Jongdae’s in distress – that’s why he should’ve known better when his best friend purposely looks for him in the library and asks him to eat ramen together, only to deliberately ask Jongdae what’s bothering him.

Jongdae doesn’t need further interrogation before he spills everything to the alpha, from Boa’s threat to Baekhyun’s rejection.

“You honestly think Baekhyun rejected you because he didn’t like you?” Chanyeol gasps – he almost chokes on his noodles at the ridiculousness of Jongdae’s conclusion but Jongdae only gives the other a quizzical look. “Jongdae, what the hell?! Of course not! Baekhyun likes you so much! Why did you even think of that?!” Jongdae shrugs. Chanyeol points his wooden disposable chopsticks at him and accuses, “He probably only rejected you because he thought you don’t like him.”

“What? That’s stupid.”

“Think about it,” Chanyeol tells him while he sneaks to get Jongdae’s fried dumplings – Jongdae instinctively slap’s Chanyeol’s hand away from his dumplings with a hiss. “The way you asked him and the context of the situation. Anyone can easily think of it that way.” Chanyeol points out, this time he successfully steals one of Jongdae’s dumplings because Jongdae is far too distracted on digesting Chanyeol’s words.

“Or…” Chanyeol adds as an afterthought. “You’re right, Baekhyun did reject you and he was only making it sufferable for the both of you. But the thing is, you’ll never know which is true if you don’t talk to him. You need to talk to him anyway because of the entire Boa issue. That’s just fucked up, why would she even do that?”

“Well it’s because she’s fucked up,” Jongdae mumbles as an answer because he’s trying to figure it out himself. “I mean that’s—”

Whatever Jongdae’s about to say dies in his throat, his neck would have snapped into two with how hard he jerks it towards the musky wood and rosemary mix with hints of strawberries that invade his nostrils. He locks eyes with a wide eyed Baekhyun. Dressed in his casual clothes and his platinum hair hidden with a beanie.

Chanyeol also halts in his movements because Baekhyun has Kyungsoo in tow with him.

Jongdae takes his eyes away from Baekhyun and finds his half-eaten bowl of cheap ramen to be the most amusing thing in the world. He likes to believe that the faint pink glow in his cheeks is because of the steam and spice of the ramen, he sees Chanyeol nod at Baekhyun in the form of a greeting. Of course, only at Baekhyun.

“I guess this is the universe’s sign for you guys to talk,” Chanyeol murmurs, he goes back to his food, slurping his remaining noodles. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sit close because with every inhale Jongdae takes, Baekhyun’s scent gets stronger and stronger.

“I can already feel a headache brewing,” Chanyeol says before he brings his glass of water to his lips and drinks all of it. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Jongdae rolls his eyes – Chanyeol has always been dramatic when it comes to anything related to Kyungsoo.

Jongdae only rolls his eyes, “You’re being rude.”

“I’m not joking! The close proximity makes me sick,” Chanyeol coughs. “Are you gonna talk to your lover boy? If not, let’s go. I don’t want to be here,” Chanyeol grumbles loudly. Jongdae looks at Chanyeol in alarm, usually he acts like a dick whenever Kyungsoo’s around, but he’ll never voice it verbally.

“What a relief, as if people want to be in your presence,” Kyungsoo grumbles back. Not as loud as Chanyeol’s but enough for them to hear. Jongdae takes a peek at them and they’re only a table away from them.

“At least people could stand mine,” Chanyeol snaps. “It’s only Baekhyun that sticks with you.”

“That clearly explains why _I_ gave up on you.” Jongdae can see Chanyeol exhale shakily because that’s a touchy subject for them. Jongdae has enough sense to get Chanyeol out of the eatery before he wreaks havoc because of his ex. But he’s a beat too late. Because Chanyeol already slams his palm at the table and screams at Kyungsoo. “Can you tell me what your problem is?”

“Can you tell me yours?” Kyungsoo throws back, eyebrows furrowed together, voice irritated and mad. Chanyeol smells angry and it clogs up Jongdae’s throat. “Ever since I came back you’ve been acting like this some kind of asshole. When all I want is to apologize to you.”

“Didn’t you get the hint?” Chanyeol ignores Jongdae's pleas for them to get out. Jongdae finds Baekhyun’s eyes on him, full of care and concern. “I don’t want your apology.” Chanyeol storms out of the eatery and Jongdae scampers to follow him when Baekhyun holds him back, hand wrapped in Jongdae’s forearm. Jongdae looks behind him – eyes asking, _“what the hell are you doing?”_

“Stay with Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun tells him, expression calm and cool. “I’ll go with Chanyeol. He’s very angry, he might end up accidentally hurting you.”

Jongdae didn’t get the chance to agree because Baekhyun’s out of the eatery. Jongdae asks if the other is okay and then he profusely apologizes to Kyungsoo but the other just dismisses him, “It’s not your fault. Don’t say sorry for him,” Kyungsoo smiles but the truth is Jongdae’s not saying sorry on behalf of Chanyeol.

He’s saying sorry on behalf of Baekhyun.

Because Kyungsoo needs Baekhyun more right now, but instead the other went to Chanyeol because of the slim probability that Chanyeol might direct his anger to Jongdae.

Later that day, Sehun sends him a text that Chanyeol is okay – Baekhyun took him to the football fields and they trained together until their bodies go out. Jongdae then sends a short “Thank you” message to Baekhyun. Jongdae wants to ask if the other it’s okay that he’s already training that hard after his recovery, but he convinces himself not to.

He also convinces himself not to text Chanyeol if he can drive him home. All in the hopes that Chanyeol will be busy and then he’ll ask Baekhyun to come and pick Jongdae up. He looks at his phone, one last time – his mind deliberating if he’ll call Chanyeol.

At the last-minute consideration, he manages to slide his phone at the back pocket of his jeans. Jongdae lets out a deep exhale as he walks out of the laboratory – it’s only a quarter after eight p.m. so the buses are still running. Jongdae walks through the corridors and he curses himself when he realizes that he should have asked his classmates if they’re heading at his part of the campus. When Jongdae finally walks out of the building, he tries (and horribly fails) to look for Baekhyun’s car.

The cool air cuts through his denim jacket and Jongdae reaches on his black beanie and pulls it downwards. It’s not snowing tonight so Jongdae has the luxury of double checking every black car in the parking space upfront. He can immediately recognize Baekhyun’s car, but he just makes sure. He can feel alphas walking past him and the omnipresent weight in their stare but Jongdae’s too preoccupied to give them any attention.

Jongdae sighs when he finally reaches the bus stop, he sits on the vacant bench and waits. Jongdae laughs to himself because this is the exact same bench that he was sitting on a couple of months ago as he waits for the last bus.

He gives up on expecting Baekhyun’s car to pull up in front of him and roll down his windows when he sees the bus coming. Jongdae feels like an idiot when he sluggishly rides the bus and beeps his bus pass. The bus is slightly crowded – the mixture of different scents makes his nose twitch a little. He opts to sit at the window side near the end of the bus, hoping for some peace and quiet (maybe plugin his earphones and imagine he’s in a music video) but his plan doesn’t pull through when somebody sits next to him. Jongdae’s mind short circuits and then he snaps his face to the person sitting next to him.

“Why are you here?” Jongdae exclaims in disbelief at Baekhyun casually sitting next to him, looking straight ahead. The black boat hat he’s wearing hides half of his face and the scents in the bus cloud over Baekhyun’s.

But it’s him.

Jongdae knows it’s him.

“I’m going to your dorms,” Baekhyun faces him with a smile on his face. His cheeks plumping up with his smile. Jongdae can feel a wave of heat crawl up his neck, because his mind and his wolf are running around with billions of assumptions, all centered at Baekhyun doing it because of him.

“Why?” Jongdae still asks because as sweet as it is, it’s still a bit creepy. Did Baekhyun see him inspecting the black cars? How did Jongdae fail to smell him, in the first place?

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, “Why not?” He asks so innocently – Jongdae’s eyes twitch; itching to roll.

“I don’t need you to act like a bodyguard to me,” He bravely declares, and it earns a chuckle from Baekhyun. “I can take care of myself,” Baekhyun laughs while Jongdae glares at him.

There’s no heat in his eyes – he just wants Baekhyun to take him seriously (which is the exact opposite because Jongdae naturally pouts when he glares).

“Aren’t you a little conceited?” Baekhyun asks with a wicked grin on his face, Jongdae blushes in embarrassment as he lightly elbows Baekhyun at the side. “Kyungsoo also lives in the same dorm as you. We’re gonna grab dinner.”

Jongdae squints his eyes at Baekhyun and scoffs, “You can take your car if you’re really going to see Kyungsoo,” The teasing look in Baekhyun face doesn’t even falter for a second. “Are you really gonna grab dinner with Kyungsoo?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun denies in a heartbeat, letting the ‘P’ resonate with a pop. “I’m just making sure you’ll come back to your dorms safely.” Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae’s hand on his lap and takes it to his. Jongdae jerks at the movement but Baekhyun quickly interlaces their fingers – Jongdae stares at their hands together. His fingers look short and stubby next to Baekhyun’s long and slim fingers, but surprisingly it’s a nice sight to see.

It’s always a nice sight to see.

Jongdae stares at it, completely oblivious with Baekhyun studying him; looking for any signs of discomfort.

“Chanyeol told me,” Baekhyun speaks up and it instantly garners Jongdae’s attention because Chanyeol _knows_ a lot of things and he also tells a lot of things. “He told me that you thought I didn’t like you.”

Baekhyun keenly looks at him and Jongdae shrugs. Baekhyun was quiet for a couple of moments before he lifted their interlaced hands together and brought it close to his mouth. Baekhyun places a kiss on the back of his hand – Jongdae feels his heart jump on his throat. Baekhyun places soft delicate kisses on each and every knuckle, and Jongdae feels like a part of his soul leaves his body every single time.

“Baekhyun, stop that,” Jongdae breathes out weakly, Baekhyun places another kiss at the back of his hand, but this time it’s long and lingering – he puts their hands down and Jongdae can feel his hand, face, ears, neck burning. Jongdae still can’t see Baekhyun’s eyes but he knows that there’s a glint there.

“I don’t know what dawned into your smart and pretty head for you to think that I don’t like you,” Baekhyun starts. “But Jongdae, I like you.” Jongdae tries his best not to melt right then and there but it’s hard because he feels giddy and all kinds of happy. “I like you more than you like me, I like you longer than you like me.”

Jongdae snorts at the last statement and shakes his head, “You’re saying it like you liked me years before – the difference is just a few weeks.”

“Actually…” Baekhyun’s tone is high and suggestive and Jongdae rolls his eyes. He easily recognizes bullshit. Baekhyun laughs when he realizes that he couldn’t fool Jongdae. “Kidding… But still, I really like you Jongdae.” Jongdae reaches up to fold Baekhyun’s hat away from his eyes so that he could see the sincerity in it, and he’s greeted not just with sincerity but with care and longing and happiness.

“When you asked me to claim you, you sound like you’re just settling with me. And I don’t want that. I want us to mate because we can’t envision spending the rest of our lives with somebody else. Not, because the council is pressuring us with their looming deadline. I don’t want us to mate because it’s the only thing that we can do, I want us to mate because it’s the right thing to do.” Baekhyun squeezes his hand and Jongdae nods his head because he does.

He smiles happily – elated that Baekhyun wants to mate with him when in those circumstances.

“I want that too,” Jongdae whispers before he presses a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun looks taken aback and leans down to peck Jongdae’s nose.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun searches Jongdae’s face for any sign of doubt.

“Yeah,” Jongdae reassures. He presses himself on Baekhyun’s biceps, cuddling the alpha, and rests his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae speaks up again after a while. They’re a couple of stops away from his dorm. “I’ve been thinking… The blood moon is less than two weeks from now,” Baekhyun hums indicating that he’s listening. “I think I’ll talk to Taeyeon first, I think she just got off work so it’s okay to call her,” Jongdae can feel Baekhyun shift and he looks at him through his eyelashes. Baekhyun looks at him in surprise. “I need the moral support when facing my parents.”

He’s thankful that he doesn’t have to go in elaborate detail when it comes to Baekhyun. Because for some reason, he seems to understand. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s smile in his forehead, the other mumbles a quick “That sounds like a plan,” before he presses his lips on Jongdae’s skin. “I’ll also call Joohyun, tell her you’re my boyfriend now.”

“Boyfriend?!” Jongdae jerks away from Baekhyun – or as far as the tiny bus seat allows him to, their hands still firmly intertwined. “Since when?!”

Baekhyun looks at him in half bewilderment and in half playfulness, “Since you kissed me a while ago!”

“It was just on the cheek!”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue and shakes his head in mock disapproval, “I’m not as liberated as you Kim Jongdae,” Maybe being with Baekhyun warrants a life of eye-rolling from Jongdae. Baekhyun sounds like he’s in a religious infomercial. “I’m a pure and pristine alpha. Raised in a traditional fam-”

“Traditional alpha my ass,” Jongdae fumes, copying Baekhyun’s tone. “You didn’t even court me.” He points out and Baekhyun lets out a ridiculously high pitched gasp, covering his mouth with his free hand. Jongdae bites his bottom lip to prevent him from giggling. “I started courting you when I said I like you! It’s not my fault you answered quickly.”

“THAT’S NOT HOW COURTING WORKS!”

“Hey, Tae…” Jongdae speaks into his phone, he can hear some rustling at the other end before he hears his sister’s voice come through, “What’s up, is there something wrong?” Taeyeon’s voice sounds so young – but it’s always heavy with care and concern.

“Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry,” Jongdae quickly reassures. They’re sitting on one of the tables in the bakeshop, with Baekhyun playing with his hand and eavesdropping at the conversation. “It’s just that I have something to tell you.”

“Don’t tell me you got pregnant,” Taeyeon asks and Jongdae chokes on his own breath when he quickly answers, “No! It’s not that.”

“Good,” He can hear Taeyeon sighing in relief and sees Baekhyun silently laughing at his side. “I’m not yet ready to be that cool financially stable aunt.” Jongdae mumbles that Taeyeon might be financially stable but she will never be cool, _ever_. “But what is it then?” Jongdae unintentionally goes quiet and Taeyeon takes it as a bad sign. “Dae… What is it? You’re making me nervous!”

“ _You’re_ making me nervous!” Responds back, voice louder than hers. He can hear Taeyeon sigh and the faint voice of Yuri asking if everything’s alright. “Jongdae, for the love of–”

“Okay!” Jongdae cuts off Taeyeon’s rambling. “Remember when Baekhyun was hospitalized a couple of weeks ago?”

“Yeah, is he okay?”

“He’s doing great, thanks for asking. But that’s not what’s important. Boa came to visit him, visit us…” There’s a change in Taeyeon’s tone right after – it grows more and more intrigued as Jongdae tells him the reason why Boa went there.

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS JUST NOW?!” Jongdae did not set any expectations for Taeyeon’s reaction but he never expected this, “Where are you? I’m picking you up! Are you with Baekhyun? Tell him I’m getting you both.”

“What?!” Jongdae sputters. “It’s pretty late-”

“Well, you guys told me pretty late. Send me your location, you need to tell this to our parents tonight.”

Jongdae didn’t know it was possible for their parents to be here on a weekday with Taeyeon and Yuri with them. Miyoung was kind enough to let them have their meeting at the bakeshop even after store hours. Jongdae also saw his parents come up and talk to Miyoung (hopefully to say their thanks because the omega was nothing but kind to their kid). They’re sitting at one of the long tables, Yoona sitting at the head, Baekhyun at her right, and Changmin at her left. Minseok sits next to Changmin and Yuri sits beside Minseok. Jongdae sits next to Baekhyun while Taeyeon sits next to Jongdae. He knows that Taeyeon can see Baekhyun’s hand on Jongdae’s knee hidden under the table but the other didn’t react, there’s a _“Tell me about it later”_ in her eyes. Jongdae reaches over and intertwines his fingers with her sister’s, she then squeezes his hand three times.

Jongdae served them the left-overs – that are supposed to be donated tomorrow morning – and Miyoung even brews them some coffee before she retreats upstairs in the dorms.

“Let me clarify,” His dad says with his tone firm, Jongdae tries not to smile with how Baekhyun slightly trembles with every word. Jongdae places his own hand on top of the one that’s resting on his knee and gives it a light squeeze. Funny how Baekhyun courted him, made it official, and then met the parents all in one night. There’s a looming thought in his head that there’s a possibility that Baekhyun will claim him tonight as well. He dismisses it quickly – only focusing on the amusing parts. “Boa went to the both of you and ordered Baekhyun to claim Jongdae by the end of the blood moon or else she’d kick you out of the pack. Am I correct?” His dad’s gaze falls on Baekhyun and the poor puppy nervously nods his head. It’s the same intensified look he gives to defendants.

“She didn’t say she’d kick us out,” Jongdae corrects, getting his father’s attention off Baekhyun and directed at him instead. “She said she would do everything to do so.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” His dad’s voice softens a bit while he faces Jongdae. Baekhyun squeezes his knee, but Jongdae’s not even afraid. It’s still his dad (and his father sits right next to him). “Didn’t it occur to you to seek help? That we could help you?”

Jongdae chuckles a bit, everyone’s attention falls to Jongdae. Waiting for their reason, “If you were supportive with us in the first place then maybe we would have.”

His dad's gaze hardens, there’s a thin film of shame that covers Changmin’s face, and Yoona lets out a cough. Yuri and Taeyeon smile while Baekhyun looks like he wants to smile but is scared of Changmin looking at him. Jongdae finds it adorable and resists himself from reaching out and squeezing his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter when they told us,” His father does damage control, voice soothing as always. Curling up next to his dad to relieve more and more tension from his body. “All that matters is that they told us now,” Minseok adds before he gives a nod at Yoona.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun’s mom. Warm and beautiful as she always was. She smiles brightly, similar to Baekhyun’s but still very different.

“In order to solve the problem, we need to understand where it stems from in the first place.” She starts and Jongdae gives his full attention, unconsciously leaning to Baekhyun and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder

“As we all know, Boa is a control freak and it only grows worse and worse with every year she stays as the head alpha of our pack. There were too many doubts with her acquisition that it got into her head, made her paranoid – made her have this one-track mind that respect can only be acquired through fear. She’s mostly successful. She had the entire pack trembling even if she hadn't lifted a finger.” Yoona pauses for a bit and thinks of her next words. It gives Jongdae some time to understand it and he finds himself agreeing. “Fear, although effective in making people obey – it also makes power fragile… Brittle. The pack members that fear her the most are the same members that would want to see her fall. It has come to the point that there’s a discernible line within the pack, those in favor of Boa and those that are not. We,” she gestures to herself and at Jongdae’s parents. “Were never on her good side ever since the beginning.”

Jongdae thinks that _“Never in her good side”_ is an understatement.

Because Boa probably hates their existence more than anything.

Aside from the fact that his dad and Yoona are direct descendants of the founding members of the pack. His dad posed (and still poses) as a threat to Boa’s claim as the head of the pack before she was appointed. In addition there have always been whispers within the pack about Boa only being the spare tire, if his dad did not mate with his father (an omega from a different pack) then it would’ve been his dad that was appointed as the head alpha, not her. And in Yoona’s case, Boa told her that she should be mated with either Joohyun’s or Baekhyun’s father, but Yoona defied her orders. That was the time when Boa was trying to prove to everyone doubting her capabilities to lead as the head alpha of the pack.

Jongdae feels a little sympathy, if not for the doubt and whispers within the pack, Boa wouldn’t have been what she is right now. But, the sympathy Jongdae feels is little - because in the end of the day, it was Boa who had the option to be better but she chose not to be.

She chose to be abusive and manipulative to her own packmates, and Jongdae feels sick for feeling an ounce of sympathy a while ago.

But something doesn’t sit right with Jongdae, and he voices it out, “If it’s that bad then why did you tolerate it?” _Because, if the abuse of power is in there for long then why are they only acting now?_ “All for the sake of the pack.” His dad answers determinedly and Jongdae pushes down the snort that threatens to bubble up into his mouth.

 _You don’t tolerate an abusive alpha for the sake of the pack_.

As if reading his head, Jongdae’s dad answers again. “We can’t afford breaking up the pack. Not everyone that doesn’t like Boa can afford to leave the pack either. There was no one strong enough to challenge her. That’s the reason why the members who don't want her never came together and discussed it.”

“That was until you two imprinted on each other,” Yoona says with so much hope and pride, she beams at them. “I don’t think you both understand how much of a threat you are to her hold of power. Why she’ll go to such lengths for you to concede to her.”

“Why would she even want us to mate in the first place?” Baekhyun asks the question Jongdae was just formulating in his head. “Wouldn’t we pose a bigger threat if Jongdae and I mated?”

Jongdae’s also curious about this.

Because if anyone thinks about it, if Jongdae and Baekhyun - sons of the two people that’s highly supported by the pack members that want to see Boa’s downfall the most - come together and mate. Boa’s hold to power will only weaken. It’s like she’s assembling the weapon, of the enemy, that will take her out.

Yoona only smiles, as if she was expecting the question. “Just imagine what a statement would it be if you mated under the context of her threat.”

Realization dawns upon Jongdae and he instantly feels guilty for pressuring Baekhyun to mate a few days back. They’ve been too narrow minded and didn’t think of the consequences of their actions. Didn’t consider all of the other battles that would be lost if they conceded with the council’s wishes.

Boa is not assembling the weapon for her enemy’s, she’s assembling the weapon for herself.

Use Baekhyun and Jongdae as another means to instill fear to their packmates. “If Baekhyun and I mated in Boa’s terms, it would silence every single person that would ever would ever attempt to question her power,” Jongdae breathes out, finally getting a better grasp of the situation at hand. If they don’t act intelligently, they’ll let a perfect opportunity to end this madness slip out of their hands. “What are we going to do?”

**α**

Baekhyun's heart feels like it’s going to beat off his chest when he glances up to the window and the sun is already low in the afternoon sky- but it’s not something new. From the night they met with their parents at the bakeshop up to now, the day of the blood moon - there’s an uneasiness in Baekhyun’s system. It makes him jittery - almost paranoid. It all temporarily goes away when he meets up with Jongdae, even for brief moments, they cuddle up together and press kisses all over each other’s faces. Jongdae will tell him to calm down and that everything’s gonna fall into plan, that Baekhyun was the one who said that they should seek their parent’s help and now all that’s left is to trust them. He doesn’t know who Jongdae is convincing; Baekhyun or himself.

Chanyeol and Sehun went with Jongdae and him to volunteer at the daycare center of the packhouse. Jongdae suggested it, to get their mind off things - it worked. They all spend their day watching over the pups. Their small little bodies are more energetic than usual - playing with them tire the hell out of the four. Baekhyun can still hear Minhyung and Yukhei excitedly telling him that they’ll join the run today for the first time because they’re no longer pups now.

Sehun and Jongdae are busy setting the pups for their afternoon nap and Baekhyun’s busy catering to Chanyeol’s bite marks. They’re both cooped up in a corner, legs folded and crossed. Eight different pups saw Chanyeol as their chew toy a while ago, while Baekhyun only had two other pups bite him. Baekhyun can’t help with the tremor on his fingers when he applies the healing salves on Chanyeol’s bite marks. “It’s okay to be nervous, Baekhyunah! Pre-mating jitters!” Chanyeol exclaims, playing their “ _act natural scheme”_ far too well.

“I’m not nervous,” Baekhyun lies.

Chanyeol hums in approval, catching Baekhyun by surprise, “Because, you’re terrified.”

In retaliation Baekhyun presses hard on one of the bite marks on Chanyeol’s arms. He smirks at Chanyeol’s hiss before the air out of his lungs gets smacked out by Chanyeol’s big hand colliding with his back. Baekhyun’s about to kick Chanyeol when he hears Jongdae clear his throat. Baekhyun looks up and sees Jongdae and Sehun with unamused expressions on their faces. He sits up, back ramrod straight and smiles at Jongdae innocently. Chanyeol also copies him. The two omegas chuckle and shake their heads, before they sit next to the alphas. Jongdae presses himself to Baekhyun’s side while (very unsurprisingly) Sehun plants himself on Chanyeol’s lap.

Jongdae is far relaxed than Baekhyun is (or he’s better at masking his nervousness than Baekhyun does), but Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s body melt into his when Baekhyun wraps an arm around Jongdae - hand settling at the other’s waist. “Don’t worry about it too much, everything will be alright,” Baekhyun whispers lowly right next to Jongdae’s ear. Baekhyun then tips his head back to press kisses on Jongdae’s forehead.

“I know,” Jongdae replies, his voice just as quiet as Baekhyun’s but far more confident. Jongdae looks up at him and he can’t resist how adorable Jongdae looks so he leans down and kisses the tip of Jongdae’s nose. It elicits a cute little giggle from Jongdae’s lips and Baekhyun does it again.

Of course, Park Chanyeol is never the one to back away from being the sappiest and cringiest person in the world. “How many pups do you want, love?” Chanyeol prompts Sehun, placing his hands on Sehun’s hips while Sehun drapes his arms on Chanyeol’s neck.

“Mmm,” Sehun thinks it over, “Eight? Is eight okay for you Yeollie?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae don't know what’s more horrific, Sehun wanting eight pups, or Chanyeol smiling widely and saying “As many as you want! As many as Sehunnie wants!” before pressing kisses on all over Sehun’s face.

“Can we agree that we won’t be as cringey as them,” Baekhyun whispers to Jongdae. Eyeing the other two with so much judgment. “I’ll even dump you if we ever become like that,” Jongdae whispers back, voice just as judgmental as Baekhyun’s

“I won’t blame you.”

He walks hand in hand with Jongdae when they go out to the backyard of the packhouse, after helping the omegas in the daycare center clean up.

Sehun hugs Jongdae while Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun into a hug, “Goodluck,” Chanyeol whispers into his ear before he smacks his back again and seriously if Baekhyun has two red handprints on his back tomorrow - he’ll castrate Chanyeol. Sehun and Chanyeol opt to go at the left side of the gathering; near the forest, while Baekhyun and Jongdae walk to the right side; near the packhouse.

Baekhyun surveys the area and almost every pack member is here, waiting for the ritual that will signal for the run to start. Their packmates formed into a circle, in the middle, there’s a mound of coal lined with white marble stone. It will be lit up later for the offerings for the blood moon ritual.

He looks up, the sky slowly transitioning from deep yellow to violet to black. The moon is still low and small, there’s a hint of pink starting at the rim.

The air buzzes in anticipation – most of his packmates are probably restless; their wolves wanting to break out and take over already. It might be the combination of his heightened senses and his wolf growing restless but Baekhyun can feel some eyes fall on him, all expecting – checking. He knows that Jongdae might be the receiver of their stares more, eyeing his claimless neck. Baekhyun tightens his hold on Jongdae’s hand, he focuses his nose on Jongdae’s scent. Letting the divine aroma calm his senses a little more.

Acting as calm as possible.

He doesn’t want to look suspicious.

Doesn’t want to attract any more attention.

Baekhyun lets Jongdae pull him to the part where there are lesser people. They find Kyungsoo standing there talking to someone until he notices Baekhyun and Jongdae walking towards him. “You make a cute couple,” Kyungsoo greets them with a smile.

Baekhyun smiles, “Well, what can I say—”

“I make 90% of the cuteness, and Baekhyun’s the 10% couple,” Jongdae beats him to it. Kyungsoo, his traitor of a best friend, agrees with Jongdae, much to Baekhyun’s whining. “You guys ready?” Kyungsoo asks when they both settle next to him.

“Now or never,” Jongdae curtly answers.

“Now or never,” Baekhyun parrots and then the ritual song starts playing. Joohyun slips next to him, inconspicuously. Baekhyun gives her a relieved smile and Joohyun brings his hand up to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek, a gesture that brings comfort.

The ritual song is a low melodic song that will always bring goosebumps to Baekhyun’s skin. Jongdae immediately joins into the singing and he squeezes Baekhyun’s hand and looks at him encouragingly, so he joins too. He can hear Kyungsoo’s voice follow theirs.

Then the drums join – signaling the arrival of the council. Baekhyun turns his head and watches the council coming out of the packhouse, all dressed in simple white cotton clothes. The rest of the pack wears the same cotton material but it’s yellow. All of the members of the council hold up different pots of offerings. Boa walks at the end – she looks powerful dressed in the same material with the rest of them but it's red. Baekhyun can feel the fiery aura that she radiates and so does the rest of the pack. He can feel Jongdae’s hand grow cold against his own. Baekhyun looks at his side but Jongdae’s face is impassive.

The singing grows louder and louder. The council and Boa walk through the crowd and Baekhyun can only see the top part of their heads.

The singing stops at the particular beat of the drum and Baekhyun can feel his heart beats quicker, his palms become sweatier, and his throat drier. Boa starts to sing the song for the moon – sung in ancient wolf language – a song about thanks and worship to the blood moon goddess Tala.

“After tonight,” Jongdae whispers, low enough for only the both of them to hear. Baekhyun looks at Jongdae’s eyes, still bright and even under the moonlight, there are a billion different emotions encased in those two brown pupils. “I think I deserve a real kiss.”

He lets go of Jongdae’s hand and holds Jongdae’s head in his palms. He leans over and places a kiss at Jongdae’s forehead, in promise. Just when Baekhyun’s lips leave Jongdae’s skin – Taeyeon’s voice pierces through the crowd. Interrupting Boa’s song, interrupting the ritual.

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae’s wide eyes. Face equal parts worried and excited.

 _This is it_.

“After tonight,” Baekhyun whispers harshly, he leans over and pecks Jongdae’s lips just lightly. He barely even felt it but the sweet taste of Jongdae’s lips against his lingers. “I’ll give you a real kiss.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jongdae says. Baekhyun wants to lean forward and capture Jongdae’s lips into his but he holds himself back. Instead, Baekhyun nudges Jongdae’s face downward and he places another kiss on the other’s forehead. This time it’s long and lingering.

He can hear Taeyeon's voice booming through his ears. The gasps and whispers of their packmates. Boa’s outraged - denying everything. The rest of the pack expands their circle surrounding Taeyeon and Boa, making space for the both of them.

“You pose as a threat to the wellbeing of the pack and I challenge you,” Taeyeon’s voice resonates across, and for a second no one is brave enough to breathe. Boa doesn’t give her a verbal answer, but she lunges forward - shifting into a wolf mid leap and attacks Taeyeon. Taeyeon effectively dodges her, transforming into a wolf in an instant.

No one can take a look away from the clash of Taeyeon and Boa. Boa’s mix of gray and black coat, with her undersides pure white contrasts Taeyeon’s deep brown fur, with some black along her back and a reddish tint to the fur on her muzzle, behind her ears and on the back of her legs. Both wolves move in circles, dancing around each other - calculating each other’s move, snarling, and growling. Wolves often work in groups and work efficiently within groups. If they’re alone, all of their apparent ferociousness and aggressiveness of a wolf is channeled more on the defensive side rather than the offensive side.

Taeyeon is far younger - physically better, Boa is far smarter - experienced.

Boa lunges again, attacking Taeyeon’s jaw - Taeyeon barely misses counter attacking with a bite to the base of Boa’s spine. Their movements become too fast after that - wilder. One moment Taeyeon has the upper hand and then the very next Boa looks like she’ll win.

The sound of Taeyeon’s hind leg breaking under Boa’s jaw overshadows her high pitched howl of pain. Baekhyun holds his breath when Boa aims for Taeyeon’s neck, Taeyeon shifts within nanoseconds causing Boa to topple forward and Taeyeon strategically snaps her snout on Boa’s jaw; making the other alpha stagger on her back. Taeyeon grabs the opportunity and looms over Boa, limping but still dominating more than ever.

She doesn’t have to kill Boa, the other just needs to duck his ears and head. Signaling their forfeit and renouncement of their title.

Taeyeon leans down on Boa, blood in her nuzzle, her left ear busted - slowly, smugly- Baekhyun can feel relief starting to form in his bones, but right at that moment havoc ensues.

Out from the corner, Yunho shifts into his wolf form and attacks Taeyeon from the side.

Defending his mate. Disrupting the sacred battle for alphas. Ensuing chaos within the ritual grounds.

Baekhyun takes a sharp inhale and immediately leaps and transforms into his own wolf. Baekhyun can feel the dirt against his paws, solid but soft. With his heightened senses, Baekhyun can distinctively classify each and every scent he smells. The scent of blood, heavy in the air. He crouches down and something weighted, _someone_ climbs behind his back, hands encircling his scruff and Baekhyun already knows whom the scent belongs to as he darts to the woods.

“ _When Taeyeon contests Boa, expect the council to play dirty. They will definitely play dirty.”_ Changmin’s voice rings through his head as Baekhyun runs through the forest. “ _They’ll come for her family first, use them against her once the battle for the leadership of the pack starts, we’ll have to get them out first.”_

Get Minseok, Yuri, and Jongdae away from the battlegrounds, that’s the next plan.

Baekhyun is working on the Jongdae part of the plan.

His nose picks up the scent of three- four council members not far behind them, chasing after them. Baekhyun runs faster, feeling the arms and legs wrap around him tighter. He skillfully navigates through the forest, dodging all of the roots and vines and branches.

Running through different routes to get them off their tail. He can smell four council members reduced to two, although they’re closer now - Baekhyun can already hear their breathing.

He takes a second to look behind him and they’re a good meter away – snarling and snapping their snouts, their eyes angry and heated. And then there’s only one of them. Baekhyun sees their border come closer and closer. He makes a left turn as his escape route to go back to the packhouse but one of the wolves chasing them a while ago suddenly ambushes them. Two council members corner them - trapping Baekhyun’s ways.

With nowhere to go, Baekhyun makes a split second decision and he runs towards the border and jumps into the other pack’s territory.

He looks behind him and spots the two council members halt their steps – growling at them but not jumping. Baekhyun waits for them to do something, but they both retreat back. Baekhyun lets out a relieved sigh and runs a couple of meters more into the other pack’s territory.

He’s warier of his steps – they’re off the council’s trail but they’re still in another pack’s territory. He sticks to the side, walking near the border.

Last week, his mom pulled some strings for the other pack to not attack them when they infiltrate their territory. Even if they received an okay signal, Baekhyun still knows the dangers and the last thing they need is to wage a war with a different pack while an internal pack fight is on-going.

Baekhyun finds a large boulder to hide and crouches down, the other slides off his back and Baekhyun turns back to his human form. Quickly putting on the pair of pants Kyungsoo offers him.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks with worried eyes. Baekhyun nods as he breathes in and out deeply – coaxing his heart to beat normally.

It’s futile because he knows that it’s not the adrenaline that’s making his heart beat this crazily. Baekhyun sits on a rock, bent at the waist, his palms rest at his knees.

His alpha is going feral inside his head and it’s making his ears ring annoyingly, painfully. Baekhyun takes big gulps of air, everything feels so hot – hair sticks on his hairline due to the sweat. “Jongdae’s okay,” Kyungsoo tells him as he reaches forward and rubs soothing circles on his naked back. “Chanyeol’s got him.”

If everything went according to plan, Yuri is at some underground bar, Minseok is in a cheap motel, while Jongdae is in a gym. All of the places have scents strong enough to mask theirs.

“Do you think they noticed you?” Baekhyun croaks out once he finally gets his voice.

“I don’t think so. You did really well, Baekhyunnie.” Kyungsoo smiles at him. That is what Baekhyun’s purpose was, to distract the council members and buy the other three more time to escape.

Baekhyun prays to Lupa that everything went alright. Changmin made this foolproof plan with every single detail carefully thought out.

He silently and (very) carefully talked to their other packmates, talked to other packs – found escape routes and diversion tactics. Various backup plans. There’s also a case ready to be filed, against Boa and some members of her council, when the morning comes.

Everything is carefully constructed for the sake of both of his children and his mate.

But even with that, Baekhyun’s stomach is still in knots at the possibility of something going wrong.

Because usually, something goes wrong.

Changmin already told him that something will go wrong. Baekhyun already told himself that something will definitely go wrong. All those days of conditioning don’t matter because nothing really prepares you when it actually happens.

It’s a very faint one - Baekhyun thinks his paranoia is making him smell things but it’s there, it’s real.

It’s masked with a hundred different layers but it’s there.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo senses Baekhyun’s rigidness.

Vanilla.

Honey.

Orchids.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun grits out. Kyungsoo’s face falls in horror.

Vanilla. Honey. Orchids. Mixed with something metallic.

“Blood,” He whispers.

He didn’t get to hear what Kyungsoo said to him, it’s something along the lines of “I’ll take care of myself, go!”, it doesn’t matter as of the moment - because Baekhyun _runs_.

**Ω**

The moment Yunho enters the battle, Jongdae freezes. He stands there as he watches Yunho flung her sister sideways. Tears prickle his eyes at the sight. Jongdae wants to do something.

He’s supposed to be running right now. But, he can’t breathe, he can’t speak, he can’t think.

It was only for a couple of seconds but time is currently a luxury that they don’t have. Jongdae only moves when a tiny hand wraps around his wrist. He looks up at the person and it's Joohyun guiding him through the chaos.

Jongdae does not protest when he gets dragged but Joohyun explains it still, “It will only do harm if you stay here,” Jongdae _knows_ this. Joohyun has super sharp senses that she can quickly hide Jongdae if they stumble upon their packmates that are looking for him. She successfully brings him upfront, just in time when Chanyeol comes in with his motorbike.

Jongdae finally finds his bearings when he rides behind Chanyeol, wrapping his arms securely at the alpha’s waist. He looks at Joohyun, she smiles at him, and then she talks to Chanyeol, “Bring him back in one piece, my brother’s very fond of him.”

“I will,” Chanyeol chirps and he zooms forward. Jongdae clings to Chanyeol with his life because he feels like his soul is getting extracted from his body with the speed they’re going. Chanyeol skillfully drives from the neighborhood through the city, that’s why it’s nearly impossible for one of their packmates to find them.

_Nearly._

The streets are mostly deserted except for the strays and lone wolves at the side - so when Jongdae looks back and sees two motorcycles and a car trailing behind them Jongdae instantly knows that they’re from their pack.

They’re still far behind but Jongdae begins to worry. It’s bound to happen, they already know that someone is bound to notice Chanyeol escaping. “They’re chasing us,” Jondgae hisses against Chanyeol’s ear. “We need to run them out,” Chanyeol decides before he speeds up - going through small alley ways to get the others off their trail.

It does the job but it makes Chanyeol look like he’s posing a challenge to the stray alphas, they catch the attention of a group of insecure alphas who would always try to make it about themselves.

In the full speed of the motorcycle, someone in wolf form blocks the road and Chanyeol didn’t hit the brakes soon enough that they crashed into the wolf. Catapulting them high into the air.

When Jongdae lands on the hard pavement of the city floors, Chanyeol is not far beside him, he doesn’t feel anything.

The ache in his body is so great that he already feels numb. He can see the random group of alphas, approximately four of them, walking up to them with disgustingly ugly grins on their faces.

Jongdae watches everything in slow motion, he sees Chanyeol quickly standing up and stumbling to defend them. Jongdae wants to scream at the alpha for being a selfless idiot because that’s practically suicide. That Chanyeol should have picked Jongdae up and ran away, flee.

But the overdrive of hormones because of the blood moon might have been affecting Chanyeol’s better judgment and he feels like he can take them all. Chanyeol is strong, there’s no doubt about that, but he’s not strong enough to handle all the alphas.

He attempts to get up and maybe help Chanyeol but he can’t do anything. He just watches, vision starting to blur and double, as Chanyeol tries his best. Taunting the other four, that looks smaller than him.

Chanyeol seems to scare them off but then the alpha they ran over staggers up and switches into his human form. He looks around and finds Jongdae and limps towards him, naked. Jongdae attempts to quickly get up but his body is protesting - he can feel blood ooze out of his forearms, his legs, his everything.

He wants to scream and ask for help but he can’t find his voice.

Chanyeol broke into a fistfight with the other four, fully distracted while the alpha gets closer and closer and Jongdae can see the desire igniting in the alpha’s eyes, in the alpha's body.

Jongdae breaks into a sob and closes his eyes shut to brace himself for the worse…

He waits a couple more seconds...

...but it never comes. Jongdae opens his eyes and he finds Baekhyun violently fighting with Chanyeol at his side - both of them moving in tandem with each other.

Jongdae closes his eyes once again and the next time he opens them, Baekhyun’s cradling him in his arms. Baekhyun’s scent mixed with sweat and blood is enveloping him. Jongdae wants to press closer against Baekhyun’s naked chest.

They can’t even talk with just how relieved they are. They stay in the hug for a while – they can feel their heart beats sync together. It takes a couple more moments before Jongdae realizes they’re in the backseat of a moving car.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun, face beaten up once again, gaze asking him what happened. “Your sister won,” Baekhyun answers, with a smile on his face and tears on his eyes. “Taeyeon won.”

Jongdae can feel tears in his own eyes too - all those months of mind games and power play with the council, with Boa.

The months they spend on fighting for their own choice - all of the anxiety of thinking of the possibility that it might get taken away from them.

All those months of manipulation, years of favoritism. The years of other members of the pack couldn't voice themselves out. The years their parents had to endure getting demonized.

It all crashes into Jongdae like a full wave of different emotions.

Because it's far from over and they still have a long way to go from there but this is one small step towards their brighter and better future.

“We won,” Jongdae smiles drowsily, voice beyond elated that it cracks. He tries to move closer to Baekhyun - to kiss him, but a single shift and his body feels like it’s electrocuted, he winces and hisses.

“Don’t move!” Baekhyun frets, “You’re still hurt,” as if Jongdae doesn’t already know. Jongdae can feel Baekhyun wrap his arms more tightly around him, keeping him still. Keeping Jongdae’s nose pressed on Baekhyun’s neck. Jongdae tips his head back and juts his lips, in a silent demand.

Baekhyun pulls away just by a little and looks at Jongdae, they look at each other - Baekhyun with his face dirtied and bruised but still undeniably pretty.

Jongdae drinks it all in, the face of his mate, before he closes his eyes right when Baekhyun leans down and latches his lips onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Guys check out Baekyun's cover of Boa's Garden in the Air!! - I am so obsessed with it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddu8Lo4c4jU)
> 
> Technically, the entire plot is done so congratulations on coming this far!! Thoughts? Questions? Violent reactions?
> 
> I can't believe that it took them 50k words to go for a kiss wth. I won't finish a fic without serving domestic plotless baekchen, and that's what you'll get in the next chapter.


	6. CHAPTER SIX: BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: they bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what you're getting into when you clicked this story with the abo tag and explicit rating - BUT, all of the basic omegaverse kinks are in this chapter (i.e. heats, self-lubrication, to some degree anatomy feminization, knotting, literal biting) so if u r not into that then please ignore the last parts and proceed to read the ending notes.
> 
> Some parts of this chapter are written a few hours ago so it's not beta-d. 
> 
> Also, Happy 6th birthday exols!!!

**α**

He’s a tad bit guilty for being a little overprotective.

Well, it’s more than a little but no one can really blame him. If you see the personification of your entire future lying on the floor and bruised up – it’s bound to trigger some kind of autopilot always protect mode in your brain and you can’t just stop.

Baekhyun knows that Jongdae will get irritated by him at some point, he just doesn’t expect Jongdae to get irritated at him only four super short days after the blood moon!

“BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae snaps at him, both of his hands at each side of his hips. Jongdae sends a glare and frown at him and Baekhyun shamefully pouts at Jongdae. Jongdae looks so adorable with his fuzzy yellow cardigan over the bland white hospital gown. “I’m just gonna go and get myself some water!”

“And I can do that for you,” Baekhyun comes closer to Jongdae. He puts his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and lightly presses him down so that he’s sitting back in the hospital bed. Baekhyun gets a bottle of water at the side, opening it first before he hands it over Jongdae. Jongdae sulkily pouts at him, but takes it nevertheless. “You’re still connected to an IV,” Baekhyun reasons out.

“The water bottle is literally one step away,” Jongdae sasses at him before he takes a sip. “Baekhyunnie, I’ll let you know if I need you to do something for me,” Baekhyun really feels like a child getting reprimanded by their mother rather than an alpha getting scolded by his omega. “I can manage to do menial things like this by myself.”

Jongdae takes another gulp before he hands him the water bottle back. Baekhyun also takes a sip before he says, “The doctor said you need to rest.”

“I am rested,” Jongdae was asleep for almost two full days, right after the blood moon, at the hospital bed. Those two full days were complete torture for Baekhyun. He keeps on overthinking that the doctor needs to inject a sedative at him for Baekhyun to fall asleep because he too needs some rest to recuperate. “I’ve been lying for days now.”

“I just don’t want anything happening to you,” Baekhyun mumbles and Jongdae’s eyes soften. Jongdae taps the space next to him for Baekhyun to sit on, Baekhyun sits there in faux reluctance. Jongdae cups his face with his tiny hands. Baekhyun doesn’t look at Jongdae, he fixes his eyes on the crease at the bed.

“Baekhyunnie, please look at me,” He looks at Jongdae because he can hear the pout on the other’s voice not because Jongdae called him Baekhyunnie nor used the word ‘please’.

“I’m just testing out if my legs still work. Since, I’ve been literally doing nothing. Nothing’s gonna happen to me. Okay, Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae blinks at him, with his wide and bright eyes. His thick eyelashes brushes over the top of his cheeks and Baekhyun stifles his coo.

“Okay,” He concedes. He leans over and presses a kiss on both of Jongdae’s cheeks. “But! You’re going to tell me when you need my help.”

“Of course,” Jongdae’s voice croons at his ear. Smile wide and blinding. “You’ll be the first one to know!” Jongdae’s hands fall from his face to his shoulder and then he presses a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “Like right now, I need Baekhyun-time.”

Baekhyun leans forward to press a kiss on the upturns of Jongdae’s lips. Feeling the soft curves against his lips. His hands go to Jongdae’s hips when Jongdae snuggles and sits himself on Baekhyun’s lap.

Baekhyun maneuvers them both so that he’s back rests against the headboard and a lap full of Jongdae. His arms tucked securely around the omega, mindful not to press too hard against Jongdae because he still has wounds that are yet to heal.

Chanyeol was discharged yesterday, he had his own wounds because of the motorcycle incident. They pressed charges against the alphas that messed up with them the night of the blood moon. Alongside the charges they also have to press against Boa and some of her council members, including her mate.

All of which were kicked out of the pack via a democratic vote amongst the pack members. Taeyeon is also sporting some major injuries and the council members are waiting for her full recovery before she gets inaugurated as the new head Alpha.

Their pack is still in the transitioning phase, but it already feels lighter – like there's something weighted, almost like a burden, that’s collectively lifted away from the pack members’ shoulders.

“I like it when you call me Baekhyunnie,” Baekhyun reveals to Jongdae after moments of silence, pressing another kiss on Jongdae’s temple.

“Well, I like you. Baekhyunnie.”

They both fall asleep like that and the nurses that went to their room for the rounds were half flustered and half jealous at the sight the cute couple made.

(Note to self: Never go to a movie double date with Sehun and Chanyeol ever again.)

Because it turns out, Chanyeol and Sehun have nonexistent inhibitions when they’re in a cold and dark place – making out as soon as the trailers before the actual movie begins playing – Baekhyun should have seen it coming when Sehun insisted that Baekhyun and Jongdae should sit at the row in front of them.

Actually, Baekhyun is just slightly jealous that they get to make out while the person he plans to make out with is surprisingly hooked to the movie.

Baekhyun thought that Jongdae would just cuddle up to him and maybe fall asleep halfway but on the contrary; Jongdae’s at the edge of his seat, munching on Baekhyun’s popcorn (he already finished his own). Baekhyun watches in awe at Jongdae’s side profile, with only the light coming from the silver screen illuminating his face, and his rapt attention at the film playing before them.

His eyes rake over every contour of Jongdae’s face, engraving on his brain every reaction his face changes into. The quirk of his eyebrows, the soundless gasp, the tiny scrunch of his nose, the twist of his mouth to the side.

Baekhyun watches it all.

Enjoys it all.

Baekhyun’s so lost in his appreciation that when Jongdae looks at him, his mind and heart stops, just from the sheer beauty of the person he’s dating.

Jongdae tilts his head to the side in question and Baekhyun dismisses it with a shake of his head. He reaches out to get Jongdae’s hand into his and brings it to his mouth to press in a kiss, he then places his head on Jongdae’s shoulders and joins Jongdae in watching the movie.

Baekhyun thinks that he will never get enough of kissing Jongdae, whether they’re quick pecks they’ll give each other as their form of greeting or goodbyes or they’re the hot and steamy ones they share at secluded places. At the autobiography of the modern economists’ section at the main library. At Baekhyun’s dorm room. At the deserted hallway outside Jongdae’s lab. At Baekhyun’s car in the movie theatre parking lot right after their double date with Chanyeol and Sehun.

Baekhyun sits on the driver seat and Jongdae straddles him.

Just like any other time, Jongdae’s lips are the right kind of soft and hot and sweet. Plush against his own, he nips Jongdae’s bottom lip against his teeth and Baekhyun revels in the breathy little whimper Jongdae lets out. Careful arms snaking around Jongdae’s waist, palms rest low on the small of his back, Jongdae’s fingers card through Baekhyun’s locks. Their lips slide, having their own rhythm, as they familiarize each other’s mouth for the nth time.

Baekhyun leaves Jongdae’s mouth and slides to his jaw, the underside of his ear, and into his glorious neck. Jongdae arches his back and bares his long neck for Baekhyun’s taking.

He loves every single hitch of breath, whimper, tiny moan that slips out of Jongdae’s swollen lips. It gets breathier when Baekhyun sucks too hard, bites into the skin— his teeth close to breaking the flesh, or swipes his tongue to a particular sensitive area.

Jongdae unconsciously grinds his ass over Baekhyun’s crotch, springing their dicks into life. Baekhyun moves his hand and creeps it in between their bodies – undoing the first three buttons of Jongdae’s plaid shirt. His other hand sliding down the curve of Jongdae’s ass – perfectly shaped on Jongdae’s skin tight jeans.

“Baek-” Jongdae moans out. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun hums, lips never leaving Jongdae’s neck. Sucking another bruise right over Jongdae’s mole. “I… I-” Jongdae tries but the omega hiccups out another moan when both of Baekhyun’s hands palm and then squeeze their perky ass. Jongdae grinds down harder.

“You?” Baekhyun prompts before he sucks another mark, right next to Jongdae’s mole on his collar bone.

“I…” Jongdae pulls away, he must have realized that he won’t form any coherent sentences as long as Baekhyun’s lips are on his skin. Jongdae sits back on Baekhyun’s thighs, his face flushed, lips bright red that glistened with spit. His pupils were blown wide and heavy with arousal. Jongdae’s neck is littered with marks in various shades and sizes. Baekhyun smirks, smug at how he turned Jongdae into that just by making out.

“I…” Jongdae holds Baekhyun by the shoulder to prevent him from leaning over and kissing him again. Baekhyun teases him by giving his own lips a quick lick, tasting the sweetness of Jongdae’s mouth on him, and Jongdae follows the movement sharply. “I don’t put out on the first date.”

Baekhyun sniggers, “This is like our 23rd date,” he says as he brings his hands away from Jongdae’s ass to Jongdae’s shirt. Buttoning it up to hide some of his handiwork. Jongdae looks at him in bewilderment and confusion. “How can this be our 23rd date?” Jongdae asks him.

Baekhyun shrugs, resting his palms on Jongdae’s hips. “We started dating when I drove you home for the first time.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “I don’t put out until the 28th date, then.”

Beads of water droplets splutter from Baekhyun’s wet hair as he jogs from the football fields towards Jongdae’s college building – he’s careful not to break into sweat because he just took a shower and he doesn’t want to impregnate the area he’s going to with his scent.

Baekhyun makes a quick detour to the nearby coffee shop to grab an iced americano for Jongdae and a strawberry flavored drink for himself. He contemplates on getting some baked goods as well, but it would be fruitless if they’re getting dinner later.

When Baekhyun reaches the building, he immediately goes inside and proceeds to the top most floor, where the mini library is located. He finds Jongdae in his usual table, near the socket at the corner of the common area. Jongdae’s dressed comfortably in a loose white shirt, his black hair covering up his forehead – almost poking his eyes. (In comparison Baekhyun’s dressed more comfortably in his pair of sweats).

There’s a few books and notes sprawled across Jongdae’s table but his attention is mostly in his laptop, face serious with the hints of stress in his features. His cheekbones are more protruding than normal and the bags under his eyes more prominent.

For the past week, Jongdae’s working himself to exhaustion in finishing the first draft of his manuscript. He’d stay up long nights – almost until early mornings in the laboratory to finish up his experiments and then spend his days reading up different articles that can help him make sense of the variation of his results. His thesis adviser is a bit more lenient with him because of his hospitalization but Jongdae was determined to at least get his first draft done before the semester ends.

Jongdae already looks at him when Baekhyun was still a few steps away. Jongdae looks beyond exhausted, the dark bags on his eyes are more prominent - there’s also a lone bright red pimple on his nose. Baekhyun smiles a little when the omega perks up at the sight of him.

Baekhyun gives the drink to Jongdae who happily takes it. Jongdae murmurs “Life saver,” before he lightly tugs Baekhyun down by his collar for a quick kiss on the lips. Baekhyun slips on the seat next to Jongdae and the omega immediately pastes his body against Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun wraps one of his arms around Jongdae’s body, his hand settles on his bicep, and Jongdae shifts down so that he could rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

They sit like that for a good minute, sipping their respective drinks. “Aren’t you supposed to finish this?” Baekhyun asks as he gestures towards the organized mess laid in front of them. He carefully places his drink on the table so that it won’t cause any harm on anything on the table.

“I’m taking a break, it’s boyfriend time now,” The pout on Jongdae’s voice brings a smile to Baekhyun’s face – Baekhyun tilts his head to place a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead. He wraps his free arm around Jongdae, pulling him closer until Jongdae is already pressed on his chest.

“How was the game, did you guys win?” Jongdae looks up. At this angle, Jongdae’s eyelashes come into full view. Thick and curly. Perfect frame for Jongdae’s big and bright eyes.

“We did,” Baekhyun smiles and then there’s a guilty look that flashes on Jongdae’s face before he breaks eye contact and looks down. Baekhyun just came from a playoff game and Jongdae couldn't go even if he wanted to.

“Wish I was there,” Jongdae mumbles, tone regretful and longing. Baekhyun hooks his index finger under Jongdae’s chin, urging the other to look up at him.

“If you want to see me all hot and sweaty, you just have to ask,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and retracts his body from Baekhyun, a faint blush on his cheeks. Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms on Jongdae’s waist and tugs him back in his arms. Almost pulling a lightly protesting Jongdae in his lap.

“I can even give you a private show,” he croons wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before giving Jongdae (who looks scandalized) a big and wet smooch on his cheek. Baekhyun gives him a couple more sloppy kisses until Jongdae whines about the saliva on his face.

Baekhyun finally stops with a kiss on Jongdae’s lips, although it’s Jongdae that pulls him again for another one.

“Congratulations, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae mumbles against Baekhyun’s lips. “I’ll give you a better-” Baekhyun cuts whatever Jongdae’s going to say with another kiss. “There’s no such thing as a better reward for me” Baekhyun breathes, his eyes boring into Jongdae’s “When it comes to you. Understand?” Jongdae seems to be lost in Baekhyun’s eyes, so the alpha prompts him with another kiss. “Understand?”

“Understand.”

Jongdae needs to stay in uni for two more weeks after the last day of their finals and Baekhyun decides to stay with him. Which leads to Jongdae using Baekhyun as his literal maid.

Baekhyun will buy Jongdae food, deliberately ask Chanyeol what’s his favorite comfort food and go around town looking for them (because Kyungsoo already went home and Baekhyun doesn’t want to burn up their communal dorm kitchen), to ease the stress out of Jongdae even if it’s just a little.

It takes Jongdae three gruesome days of absolute pure torture before he finishes his first draft. Jongdae asks Baekhyun if he can sleep with him for the night and Baekhyun couldn’t be any happier to indulge.

After they’re all cleaned and washed up, Jongdae lays on top of Baekhyun, face mushed against Baekhyun’s chest, legs tangled up together.

“Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae asks, eyes barely open.

Baekhyun hums in response, fingers carding through Jongdae’s hair to coax him to sleep. “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” Jongdae drowsily asks.

“Our 28th date.”

The next day, Baekhyun wakes up midmorning and Jongdae sleeps until noon. Baekhyun was only planning to take Jongdae to some coffee shop but Jongdae had other plans. He asks Baekhyun to drive them to the business district of the town.

“I think I’m the real winner when we imprinted on each other,” Baekhyun says mindlessly as he stares in front of the VR café Jongdae brought him to. “I know right,” Jongdae laughs beside him before he pulls Baekhyun inside. They spend the rest of the afternoon at the café, Baekhyun squealing and screaming and Jongdae dying from laughter. Jongdae would thrive on games that are action packed and gives the bursts of adrenaline and Baekhyun is more on the arcade and logical type. When they’re tallying up their wins, Baekhyun wins by a margin and demands a reward from Jongdae.

The reward comes in the form of Baekhyun pressing Jongdae against the door of his room the moment they’re inside. Their arousal steadily fills up the air around them, and it drives Baekhyun’s wolf wild. Jongdae’s mouth is like a lost city that Baekhyun loves exploring again and again. Their tongues battling it out but this time it’s more insistent, hotter. The needy little whimpers that slip off Jongdae’s mouth, with every suck of Baekhyun’s tongue, goes straight from Baekhyun’s ears to his dick – clearly interested to hear more, hear louder.

Jongdae’s fingers are on his hair, one hand on his shoulders. Baekhyun’s hands roam all over Jongdae’s body before he runs his hands to Jongdae’s back to the dip of his waist, down his plump ass and into the back of his thighs. Getting a firm hold on it, Baekhyun hikes Jongdae’s legs up to his waist. Jongdae breaks their kiss to let out a yelp and then a curse, probably mortified and turned on with the display of strength, Baekhyun latches his lips on Jongdae’s neck. Nipping, biting, marking. Jongdae has some weight on him but it’s not enough for Baekhyun to consider heavy – perks of being an alpha. Jongdae tugs his hair back and captures his lips once again into a messy kiss.

Baekhyun walks from the door to the bed and deposits Jongdae there, the omega bouncing a bit when he lands. Baekhyun stands at the side of the bed, looking at Jongdae like a predator staring down his prey. He had the luxury to have Jongdae in his bed for multiple times now. But the view of Jongdae looking so _fuckable_ against his sheets. His swollen red and shiny lips parted, panting, his eyes blown wide, his pupils dilated with lust. A thin sheen of sweat glossing up his face, his cheeks flushed red.

It provokes the need within Baekhyun to wreck, to mark, to claim, and to breed – it provokes the alpha out of Baekhyun. Jongdae must have read the hunger in his eyes.

“Do you like your reward, Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae’s voice already has a hoarseness to it. Baekhyun moves closer but he gets stopped by Jongdae’s foot on his chest, effectively keeping him away. “Let me do it for you.”

Jongdae crosses his arms in front of his torso. His fingers find the hem of his shirt and then pull upward, slowly. The frustrating piece of black cotton slowly, _really_ slowly, moving upwards to show Jongdae’s lean and narrow body with slight muscle – all for his eyes to feast on. Jongdae discards his shirt to the side and then runs his hands from his neck to his chest, his fingers gracefully making a show on his pink nipples down to his stomach going past his happy trail and into the top button of his jeans.

Baekhyun watches every single movement with rapt eyes, his cock hard and aching and his fingers twitch to do it himself. When Jongdae struggles with the simple task of unbuttoning his own jeans Baekhyun lets out a growl and pushes Jongdae’s foot away to yank the remaining pieces of clothing from Jongdae’s body.

He discards his own clothes and in the next seconds he spreads Jongdae’s legs wide and then positions himself in between. Scooping Jongdae by the waist and crashing their lips together.

Baekhyun fucks Jongdae – fast and rough – until the line where their hot and sweaty bodies end and begin becomes indiscernible.

Just when Baekhyun thought that Jongdae couldn’t get any more beautiful. He sees the omega all relaxed and pliant – soft with his skin glowing, laying on Baekhyun’s side with the rise and fall of his littered and marked chest growing steadier and steadier.

Safe and secure in Baekhyun’s arms.

Jongdae looks at him and it’s a beautiful contrast to Jongdae’s tranquil body because his smile is bright and cheerful – happy.

It makes Baekhyun’s heart swell up and Baekhyun breaks into a grin before he leans down and kisses Jongdae. The slide of their lips is nice and slow, under no rush. He tastes himself on Jongdae’s lips and the satisfaction of having his mark on Jongdae strokes Baekhyun’s ego up

“Next semester,” Baekhyun asks after he breaks the kiss, he stops himself from leaning back in because Jongdae looks so delectable after every kiss. “Do you want to move in with me? Move in here?”

Baekhyun has been thinking about this ever since Jongdae needed to sleep over for the pack. (Actually, if he’s being honest with himself it’s been longer than _that_ ). But he never had the courage to ask Jongdae. Scared that the omega will find it too suffocating or too fast.

Jongdae looks genuinely surprised at the question as his eyebrows quirk up in this cute 45-degree angle. Then the confusion leaves Jongdae’s face and then it turns into something arrogant. He squints his eyes at Baekhyun, looking suspicious and accusatory, “How am I sure that this is not a trap so that you could knot me every day?”

Jongdae laughs when Baekhyun blushes in embarrassment. “Only if you want,” Baekhyun shyly answers because he’s a simple alpha and will never pass up on the opportunity to see Jongdae blissed and fucked out on his knot.

“Let me think about it, okay?” Jongdae tells him as he leans his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

Baekhyun plans on making the most of their semester break. He wants to spend every second possible with Jongdae.

They go on dates all around town with some dates extremely active and adventurous like go-kart racing, wall climbing, and skateboarding – all initiated by Jongdae. Surprisingly, Baekhyun excels on all of the activities. It’s nto much of a competition if they end it with steamy make out sessions in Baekhyun’s car parked at the back of the hardware store a couple of blocks from Jongdae’s house. Some of their dates are calm and serene like walking in the park, binge watching, taking a drive to watch the stars, the sunsets, the skies – all initiated by Baekhyun. Whenever they would watch a movie Baekhyun would always cuddle up against Jongdae’s embrace, seizing the opportunity to be the small spoon while they watch a historical drama centered on a revenge story of a young omega prince forced into an unwanted marriage.

On the days where they can’t go out and see each other, Baekhyun will always send Jongdae cute little messages throughout the day. His messages ranged from links of cute cat and dog videos with captions saying “This is us babe!” to short “Good morning baby!!” messages. Baekhyun will be all happy and giddy whenever Jongdae replies back - Joohyun would always tease him for being a lovestruck alpha and Baekhyun would then pliantly agree, “Guilty as charged.”

Jongdae would spend entire afternoons nestled on Baekhyun’s lap while the alpha teaches him the basics of his video games and then Baekhyun would also spend entire afternoons back hugged on Jongdae while the omega teaches him how to baek. It still comes as a mystery on whether they’re both bad students or they’re both bad teachers when both of them failed to educate each other. The outcome didn’t change the fact that they spend those afternoons with so much laughter and giggles.

Sometimes, in the rarest instance, Baekhyun will have Jongdae over to his house to sleep. But most of the time it’s Baekhyun that’s in Jongdae’s house and every single time Baekhyun comes over it would always be an _experience_. Changmin, who looks super intimidating and frightening, is the one that encourages Baekhyun to stay over or agrees the easiest if Jongdae sleeps over at Baekhyun’s. The older alpha would even tell Baekhyun whenever he would take Minseok out on a date so that he could come over and accompany Jongdae. While Minseok, who looks cute and youthful, is the one that goes overprotective of his youngest – always looking at Baekhyun like he’s an alpha that will only taint his baby. Baekhyun would like to clarify that in between him and Jongdae, it’s Jongdae that’s tainting him!! (i.e. that one time when Jongdae coaxed him to sneak out during Taeyeon’s inauguration to go for a run around the forest. Which is a poorly concealed ploy for Jongdae to seduce Baekhyun into fucking the omega open in the field of flowers. Baekhyun swears that when they finally went back, Minseok’s angry and heated eyes never left him.)

He finally had the opportunity to watch Jongdae perform with Chanyeol and their band – it’s a small gig but Jongdae performs like he’s in a stadium with 72k fortunate people watching him. Baekhyun is blown away with the commanding presence he has on stage and how it all melts away when the moment he goes off stage he turns into all cute and adorable. There’s a sense of pride on Baekhyun’s chest as the other alphas, betas, and omegas watch his boyfriend in awe and enchantment only to fall jealous when Jongdae throws himself in Baekhyun’s awaiting arms for a bone crushing hug. The sight they make will probably confuse people, Jongdae dressed like a sin with his skin tight ripped jeans and the sleeves of his black shirt cut off to reveal his arms and the sides of his ribs. While Baekhyun is dressed in a fluffy cornflower blue sweatshirt and his favorite beige cargo pants.

The break goes by way too fast and the next thing Baekhyun knows, he’s back in attending his Lupa-forsaken 7 am football training. But maybe, it’s not so bad when every day he comes back home to Jongdae hunched over their study table. The omega finally agreed to live with him.

Maybe moving in a brand-new off campus apartment in the middle of the academic year isn't the most ideal plan but it’ll save them gas money and rent allowance – so no one minds. They move into a two-bedroom one-bathroom apartment, with a small kitchen and a small living room. Chanyeol and Sehun take the slightly bigger room, because Chanyeol argued for an entire night that it’s only fitting because they are bigger people, so Baekhyun and Jongdae settle for the other.

Baekhyun thinks he has never had the most fun in college like ever before.

“Jongdaeyah,” Baekhyun whines out, snuggling closer to Jongdae, sitting more on Jongdae rather than the actual couch. “My body is so sore and achy.” Baekhyun pouts at his boyfriend and Jongdae looks at him with amusement and disbelief. “I’m serious! We got a brand-new assistant couch and I think she came from hell and will be the death of us,” Baekhyun pouts some more, he looks at Jongdae with pleading eyes.

“Sit up straight then,” Jongdae nudges him, “I’ll give you a back massage.” Baekhyun does so, a bit hesitant because they never did this and his boyfriend can be a tease if he wants to.

But Jongdae starts massaging his back and Baekhyun chokes on his breath. Jongdae deft fingers loosening up the muscles and knots in his back, starting from his shoulders and downwards. Baekhyun tries to make PG and decent sounds but it’s hard to hold back when Jongdae’s really good at this. “Why are you so good at this?” He voices it out.

Jongdae laughs and it’s his embarrassed laugh – the one where his cheeks prettily blushes. “Taeyeon used to bully me into giving her a back massage. I used to give Chanyeol one too—” Baekhyun growls and looks at Jongdae behind his shoulder, his eyes squinting.

Ever since they started dating, Baekhyun’s possessiveness is at an all-time high. Even if he tries to keep it at bay, for Jongdae’s sake, there are moments like this when it slips.

“You’re adorable when you’re all alpha on me,” Jongdae giggles and then leans forward to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek. Baekhyun huffs, “Don’t worry, Baekhyunnie – massages are ‘Baekhyun privileges’ from now on.”

After the back massage, they both lay on the couch – Baekhyun feels like his back has never felt so good in his whole life.

“You know,” Baekhyun starts, he’s drawing lazy shapes on Jongdae’s chest, Jongdae hums – his hands are running up and down Baekhyun’s back. “This couch is such a nice find, comfortable and sturdy. The leather is nice as well. It has a good size too.” Chanyeol and Sehun found it, at a yard sale, when they were taking a drive around town. “Maybe we can—”

“Don’t even think about it,” Jongdae shuts him down in an instant. Baekhyun laughs at himself, before he presses a kiss on Jongdae’s clothed collar bone before mumbling. “I was just asking.”

There are times when everything about them is a breeze – 4am grocery runs with Jongdae becomes an adventure because of how goofy and silly they are. Zooming through the aisles giggling, kissing, laughing. Somewhere within the store a freshman curses at them for the blatant PDA, while a drunk senior coos at the sight and yells at them that she’s willing to be a godparent of their future pups.

There are times when Jongdae would complain and whine out a, “You’re not even helping me!” to Baekhyun while he removes the mixing bowl from the mixer and uses a spatula to move the brownie mixture to the baking pan.

“I am helping you!” Baekhyun argues back. Securing his arms around Jongdae’s waist and then pressing a kiss on Jongdae’s neck. _This is helping_ in Byun Baekhyun’s book – clinging to him while he bakes brownies for the pups at the daycare. “Besides, do you really want my help in the kitchen?”

Jongdae chuckles before ordering Baekhyun to put the pan in the oven. Half an hour later Jongdae would curse at Baekhyun because he can’t take out the brownies out of the oven because he has Baekhyun’s knot lodge up his ass on the kitchen floor.

It’s not so often that Baekhyun wakes up from an irritated call from Jongdae - now that Baekhyun thinks of it, Jongdae was never mad at him this early in the morning. So when Jongdae lets out another, “BYUN BAEKHYUN I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” Baekhyun’s mind and spirit wakes up in an instant. He sits up, eyes barely open when he sees Jongdae naked except for the towel wrapped around his hips.

“What did I do?” Baekhyun yawns, he raises his hands up in defeat just in case it will help to prove his innocence. He does a quick recap of the things he did last night that might have aggravated Jongdae so early in the morning. Jongdae was preparing for a class presentation so Baekhyun didn’t bother him, they only started talking when Jongdae joined him in the shower. Jongdae said he needed some good dicking to get his mind off his class presentation and well, Baekhyun likes to argue that he did a “more than ‘good’ enough” dicking. And then they fall asleep right after.

“What’s this?!”

Baekhyun needs to blink away the sleep in his eyes to see Jongdae, his lips in a cute little scowl, his pointer finger points at his neck. Or not his neck but the multitude of lovebites, varying in shapes, sizes and colors, beautifully painting Jongdae’s unclaimed neck.

Baekhyun gives Jongdae a sheepish grin before he tries to joke, “The physical proof of my love and devotion for you,” he squeaks out the last part that it sounds more of a question rather than an answer.

“Baekhyun!!!” Jongdae whines out, he stomps his cute little feet and Baekhyun just doesn’t know how he’ll take this conversation seriously if Jongdae acts like so damn cute. Jongdae frowns at him and it’s a cute frown but it’s also Jongdae’s serious frown. “I can’t present in class looking like my left neck was mauled by an octopus!”

Baekhyun nods his head, he understands Jongdae’s problem, “Okay, I’m sorry, but in my defense, you weren’t complaining when I was making them. In fact-” Baekhyun cuts himself off because Jongdae looks like he’s about to attack (like a cute little kitten eyeing a mouse chew toy) the alpha if he continues his next words. “Okay, come here love. Let me fix it.”

“How?” Jongdae demands, the frown of his face now gone and replaced with a look of hope. Jongdae looks so adorable! Baekhyun can just eat him up!

“I’ll mark up the other side so that it’s even.”

 _Maybe_ , Baekhyun should have held his words one more time. Or _maybe_ , he’s bound to annoy Jongdae that morning no matter what he says, Lupa’s way for Baekhyun to practice abstinence, because Jongdae was so annoyed he literally banned sex for two long weeks.

There is that one time when Baekhyun and Jongdae invite Kyungsoo over. Because Chanyeol has his own group project to attend to and Sehun needs to work overtime at the labs. But then Sehun’s professor came down with the flu and dismissed the class abruptly - leaving Sehun coming home to their apartment with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae feasting over the food Kyungsoo made.

At that moment Baekhyun was scared of what would happen but Jongdae asked Sehun if he wanted to eat. Sehun trusts Jongdae as much as he trusts Chanyeol so he tentatively agrees. It all ends well when Sehun loves the food Kyungsoo cooked and then Kyungsoo finds Sehun adorable.

When Chanyeol came home, Kyungsoo already left but Sehun already became friends with him. Chanyeol can’t really be mad at Sehun for befriending his ex. But he did ask him and Jongdae to warn him the next time Kyungsoo comes over.

There’s also that time when Sehun and Chanyeol join them when they decide to ditch a party and go on a power out date night. They closed all of the lights and plugged off every electronic appliance in the apartment (except for the fridge), their phones drained. They pretended that the power’s out and used candles and flashlights and pulled out different card games and board games. Sehun cheated and of course Chanyeol, the most competitive, passionate, and win-loving person, tolerates it because his mate will always be an exception. Jongdae kept on kissing Baekhyun to distract and prevent him from constantly winning the games – it fails because Baekhyun still manages to win every single time.

Where Jongdae will randomly text him,

**☀︎ Sun ☀︎**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_I AM BURNING THE COUHC!!!!_

_KSLJDLSDKDJ_

_IF I GO BLIND BECAUSE I BLEACHED MY EYES THEN IT IS WORTH IT!!!!!!_

4:03pm

**☽ Moon ☾**

_Hehe_

_I think that’s their payback because we had sex on the kitchen_

4:13pm

**☀︎ Sun ☀︎**

_AND WHOS FAULT IS THAT?!!?!?!?!?_

4:14pm

**☽ Moon ☾**

_Let me make it up to you ෆ⃛(ˇᵋ ˇෆೄ_

_Let’s get dinner later?_

4:14pm

**☀︎ Sun ☀︎**

_you better treat me steak_

_and we’re still getting a new couch_

4:16pm

**☽ Moon ☾**

_Anything for my baby_

_₍₍ ( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓)◞♡_

4:16pm

And of course, there will be times when they’ll rub at each other the wrong way. Where Baekhyun goes to Kyungsoo because there’s nowhere in hell Chanyeol will come and get him when he’s with Kyungsoo and that also means that he will not allow Sehun to come and get him.

This way, Baekhyun will only come back if it’s Jongdae that asks for him. And right now, he’s beyond upset and frustrated at Jongdae. The omega didn’t tell Baekhyun about an alpha trying to make a move on him which led to a fight that blew the issue way out of proportion. Partnered with ill-timed words and minds clouded with anger. Kyungsoo welcomes Baekhyun with open arms, cooking him his favorite comfort food.

“Sometimes,” Baekhyun says, his back leaned against the bottom kitchen cabinets and his legs folded in front of him. Kyungsoo, who stirs the pot, briefly looks at him over his shoulder in the silent demand for Baekhyun to continue. “Sometimes, it scares the hell out of me when we fight,” Baekhyun admits, he wraps his arms around his legs and rests his chin on the tops of his knees. “It’s not that I doubt his love or I doubt my love for him,” He quickly adds when he feels Kyungsoo’s curious eyes at him. “It’s just that… Just the mere possibility that we’ll break up is already breaking my heart, how can it ever heal when it actually happens.”

Baekhyun knows that fights are set to happen in any relationship, they can’t avoid fights or bad things from happening, that’s just how life works. What he can do is strengthen his heart to bear through those fights and bad things, strengthen his mind to know when exactly to move on.

But with Jongdae, Baekhyun can’t even think of that.

He lets out a disappointed sigh. Anxiety slowly takes over his stomach.

“Please,” Kyungsoo laughs at him. “That’s so ridiculous you’re soulmates.”

“You and Chanyeol were soulmates,” Baekhyun argues back in not even less than a second. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were practically engaged from when they were seven to when they were seventeen. For an entire decade. “And yet you broke up.”

He instantly regrets his words when he sees Kyungsoo nod while his shoulder slacks. “Because it’s different, we were different, me and Chanyeol… We were good, when it lasted,” Kyungsoo pauses for a long moment. As if war flashbacks of the past, if their past, were running through his eyes.

“It was good when it lasted… Until it lasted,” Baekhyun remembers all of their fights, all of their tears. Baekhyun remembers how it stemmed from the moment Kyungsoo wanted more space to breathe. A little more time to himself, to figure things out on his own and alone. It’s a simple request, most especially when they were at the age of self-discovery. The age where you balance everything and try to stand on your own two feet without the help of anyone. However, it’s different for Chanyeol. For Chanyeol who would cling tightly to the people he genuinely liked, the request to take a step back from his favorite person, his lifeline, his muse, was daunting. But he tried, everyone knows Chanyeol tried for the hardest; tried for the longest, but even if Chanyeol could not adjust fast enough to give it.

Chanyeol, who doesn’t like giving up on things, ends up giving up Kyungsoo because he doesn’t want to suffocate him.

“We needed to let love leave for us to be better people…” Kyungsoo concludes, “And I don’t think that will be the case with you and Jongdae?”

Baekhyun ponders and no, he and Jongdae are not like that at all.

His phone buzzes and when he checks the caller ID, it’s Jongdae. When he picks up the call a river of _“I miss you’s, I’m sorry’s, and I don’t mean it’s”_ comes flooding out of their mouths.

Through the months that he’s been living with and dating Jongdae, Baekhyun can narrow down the pros and cons where his omega goes into heat. The pros are obvious – Jongdae clinging to him like there’s no tomorrow. The rough but incredible bareback sex they would have for the next three days for Jongdae’s heat to break. Baekhyun dotes and takes care of Jongdae more than normal during the heat.

But there are cons and what Baekhyun hates the most is that it’s Jongdae that would always be on the suffering end – sometimes when Jongdae’s separation anxiety goes too much, he would break into a sob when he wakes up from sleep and Baekhyun’s not there beside him only calming down once Baekhyun comes back.

When Jongdae’s in preheat and Baekhyun holds him as his body trembles and convulses through the pain of his internal organs readjusting to make way for Jongdae’s birth canal. That’s why Baekhyun tries to be with Jongdae for every second of his heat.

But this time it’s different – this heat is different. It’s the heat after Jongdae was fidgety and panicky.

They were walking back to their apartment after attending a gig that Chanyeol and Jongdae performed on. Jongdae’s quiet – the type of quiet where he drowns everything out, the type of quiet that means that he’s thinking too hard. He’s anxious about something and Baekhyun can read it with how he curls up to himself more.

“Is there something you want to ask?” Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s small hands into his own. “Tell me. Even if it’s nothing,” his voice light and coaxing. _Just like the first time this happened_. Baekhyun studies Jongdae, how he swallows and bites his lips inward, how he fixes his gaze on their hands. Baekhyun patiently waits for Jongdae to formulate his own thoughts. It takes a couple more deep breaths before Jongdae talks, “Do you…” He starts and then he looks directly in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Baekhyun, do you want to claim me? Because… I want you to be my mate,” Jongdae says with so much conviction and determination and…

Baekhyun’s mind breaks…

 _But unlike the last time_ , Baekhyun gives a better answer. “ARE YOU SERIOUS? YES!!!! YES!!” Baekhyun happily screams, equal parts happy and in disbelief. He lets go of Jongdae’s hand and cups his smiling face, “Yes,”

“Yeah?” Jongdae asks but he says it with a laugh.

“Are you crazy? Of course, Yes! In this life and in the next, yes!”

Today, today is the day they decided to mate. Jongdae is in his third day of his heat, already at the tail end. Baekhyun has yet to claim him yet and it makes Jongdae extra clingy – his omega extra possessive. Even if Baekhyun was just at the kitchen cleaning up their dishes. He hopes to be finished before Jongdae wakes up, but then he hears a croak and wrecked “Baekhyun?” coming from their room and Baekhyun immediately stops what he’s doing.

“Baekhyun? Alpha?” There’s a choke out sound at the tail end and when Baekhyun opens the door to their room he finds Jongdae, whimpering – almost crying, while he’s curled up in bed clutching Baekhyun’s pillow that’s dressed in Baekhyun’s favorite hoodie.

“Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae springs up, his voice cracks with need, and Baekhyun can already feel his dick come to life just with the sheer desperateness in Jongdae’s eyes.

Baekhyun immediately shreds his clothes with every step he takes. Jongdae meets him halfway when Baekhyun leans down and crashes their lips together. It’s hurried, rough – nothing more than a frantic clash of teeth and tongue, but it’s all Jongdae wants.

It’s all Jongdae needs.

“Why,” Jongdae pants in between their kisses – But Baekhyun doesn’t even allow air to get in their way. Licking in deeper, sucking Jongdae’s, rolling his bottom lips in between his teeth.

With their lips still connected, Baekhyun climbs in the bed and pulls Jongdae in his lap. Jongdae immediately straddles Baekhyun’s hips with his hands and finds purchase on Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun’s left hand goes down to grope Jongdae’s ass while his right hand intertwines with Jongdae’s hair.

Their moist overheated skin sliding against each other.

Jongdae breaks from the kiss to let out a strangled moan erupt from his throat when his cock brushes with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun takes a second to look at their shafts side by side and he smirks at the visual. Jongdae’s pretty pink cock dwarfs in size next to Baekhyun’s red and aching one.

Baekhyun then latches his lips on Jongdae’s pheromone glands, licking, kissing, biting – without piercing through the skin

“Why did you leave me?” Chokes out as he starts grinding his hips against Baekhyun’s – Jongdae gasps and Baekhyun grunts when they feel their cocks slide against each other. Creating an euphoric friction.

“I’m sorry, baby” Baekhyun blows on the sensitive skin on Jongdae’s neck before he goes down and takes one of Jongdae’s buds in his lips – roughly sucking and biting the pretty nub. Jongdae arches up his chest, pushing it further on Baekhyun’s lips. “I’m sorry,” He says before attacking the other. He can feel Jongdae’s slick continue down his thighs.

Baekhyun connects their foreheads together and asks, “You didn’t touch yourself, did you?” his tone and eyes demanding.

He looks at Jongdae, already fucked out, when they’re just barely getting started. Jongdae shakes his head, tiny moans leaving his lips before a loud cry breaks, resonating with a harsh slap of Baekhyun’s hand on his ass. His nails painfully dig on Baekhyun’s back while his back arches beautifully – exposing the long milky expanse of his neck that’s littered with purple and red spots all over. All courtesy of Baekhyun.

“No, alpha,” Jongdae immediately answers. He closes his eyes, embarrassed with how aroused and needy he sounds. “Was waiting for you.”

“Really?” Baekhyun snakes his tongue out to lick Jongdae’s cheeks. His own voice amused with burning desire and arousal at the thought of Jongdae holding himself back even at the time of heat.

This is what gets Jongdae off the most – Baekhyun taking control, being at Baekhyun’s mercy, Baekhyun teasing him – drawing out as far as he could, only taking the pleasure that Baekhyun gave him – getting dominated by Baekhyun. “Can you show me? Can my baby show me?”

Jongdae scrambles out of Baekhyun’s lap and into his hands and knees. Dipping down his upper back so that his plump little ass is up in the air, all presented for Baekhyun’s hungry eyes only. Jongdae’s moans get muffled on the sheets when Baekhyun palms both of his ass cheeks. Reveling on the feel of Jongdae’s soft but firm cheeks under his fingertips.

He spreads them apart and Jongdae cries out – far too sensitive that just the mere exposure of his hole sends jolts to his spine. Baekhyun could just cum on the sight of Jongdae’s abused little hole – gaping as a steady stream of Jongdae’s slick and Baekhyun’s cum comes out of it and down to Jongdae’s thighs – clenching and unclenching on nothing.

“My baby deserves a prize, doesn’t he?” He pants before he dips down and licks Jongdae’s slick from the expanse of his thigh up to his rim. Jongdae tastes as amazing as he smells, probably even more – he tastes like peaches and something distinctly and uniquely _Jongdae_. “Yes, alpha!!” Jongdae moans. “Please!”

“And what should that be?” Baekhyun asks before he repeats the process to the other thigh. He can feel Jongdae's leg quake when he blows a puff of air directly on Jongdae’s rim. He smirks when he sees the rim clench one more time.

“Your knot!! Alpha! Please! Stop teasing!” Whimpers high and needy, desperate. “It hurts!! I need you! Please! Please! Alpha!! I need your cum,” Jongdae pushes back his ass for emphasis – urging for Baekhyun to do something.

“Baby, you still have cum inside your ass,” Releasing one of Jongdae’s ass cheeks to hook his index finger inside Jongdae’s rim and then tugging down, Jongdae’s slick gushes out of his hole with Baekhyun’s cum. “You want another load?”

“Yes! Yes! Please!” Jongdae cracks out, voice borderline frustrated. “Aren’t you a little greedy?” Baekhyun teases some more. The wail that comes out of Jongdae is needy and desperate – and almost in pain and Baekhyun takes it as a cue to dive his tongue in. He switches among; plunging his tongue in and swirling it and feeling Jongdae’s hot walls convulse around his appendage, slurping Jongdae’s slick and drinking it in and moaning at the taste, taking broad swipes of his tongue on Jongdae’s rim.

Jongdae obscenely screams out broken moans of _“Baekhyun, Alpha, please please please alpha”_ – together with a litany of desperate pleas for _more, harder, rougher_.

Jongdae’s so sensitive and needy, he could drive any alpha insane – the perfect mate.

Baekhyun pulls out his tongue, he uses the back of his hand to swipe off the mess of slick on his chin, and replaces it with his four fingers – directly hitting his prostate and Jongdae’s back looks like it’s about to snap with how hard it’s pulled into an arch. It only takes Jongdae two pumps of his fingers before he’s coming hard into the sheets. Erupting another scream from Jongdae’s throat. His thighs and arms quiver. Slick gushing out of his hole like a newly opened water hose. Baekhyun fingers him through it, Jongdae’s walls deliciously twitch around his fingers that his cock jumps in jealousy. He leaves a trail of hickeys from the base of Jongdae’s spine to his neck. Jongdae slumps to the side, dazed with the power of his recent orgasm, his face a mess of tears, sweat, and arousal, because they both know it’s not enough. Baekhyun leans down and cups Jongdae’s face, his thumb grazing over his cheek. “Ready to take my cock, baby?” His voice sweet if not for the hoarseness that comes with it.

“Yes, yes – please, Alpha. I want it, I need it,” Jongdae’s voice is barely above the whisper and Baekhyun drops a quick kiss at his swollen lips before he moves in between Jongdae’s legs. He fists his cock, smearing the continuous flow of precum from the head to the rest of the shaft. He grabs the back of Jongdae’s knees – easily prying them open with how pliant and needy Jongdae is – and hooks each leg to both sides of his shoulder, lifting the lower half of Jongdae’s torso from the bed.

“Such a good boy for me,” He compliments while he holds Jongdae’s hips with one hand and guides his cock to Jongdae’s hot entrance.

“Yes, yes – the best boy,” Jongdae croons before he screams out once again when Baekhyun bottoms out in one fast thrust. Baekhyun grunts – he doesn’t know how Jongdae can still feel this tight even after fucking orgasm after orgasm from him for the past days. Jongdae’s hole perfectly hot and wet. Jongdae – too impatient, fucks himself back on Baekhyun’s cock, setting an irregular and inconsistent pace on his own. Baekhyun holds Jongdae’s hips and stills his movements before the omega can whine out a complaint – he snaps his hips hard. Setting up a vicious pace, gripping Jongdae’s hips so hard it will only add another shade of violet in Baekhyun’s existing handprints. Jongdae finds purchase on the sheets beside his head, gripping them hard.

The sound of Jongdae’s moans and cries and Baekhyun’s grunt and groans, mixed with the obscene sound of wet skin slapping fills up the room. Jongdae’s cock, so rigid and hard that it doesn’t move even with all the movements they’re making.

A high-pitched scream at the back of Jongdae’s throat is the only warning he gets before the omega is coming, cock bursting out globs of come on their bellies, squirting slick all over Baekhyun’s cock, his walls deliciously squeezing around Baekhyun, milking him towards completion.

Baekhyun fucks him through it, setting a much relentless pace than a while ago, his knot already forming at the base of his cock – “Alpha! Alpha!” He cries, “Too much!! Too much! Baekhyun!” but he locks his ankles around Baekhyun’s hips and his dick stall stands tall in between them.

The swell of Baekhyun’s knot stretches Jongdae wider and wider, getting caught in Jongdae’s rim with each powerful trust. Jongdae struggles to keep his eyes wide open, his mouth has a mind of his own silently chanting out praises to Baekhyun; how good, how big, how strong. Making Baekhyun growl, driving into Jongdae deeper and deeper that he doesn’t know how _it can’t_ hurt. Jongdae seems to shrink tighter and tighter with every thrust, Baekhyun fucks every single breath out of him until Jongdae lets out a desperate gasp when Baekhyun thrusts hard – popping his knot inside his rim that he can no longer pull it out. Pressing to Jongdae’s prostate and extending to his birth canal.

Baekhyun scoops Jongdae up by his waist. Bringing their face together for a kiss. “I’m gonna come,” Baekhyun warns, rolling his hips up. Jongdae feels so amazing around him. “Inside me, please – please alpha, I’ve been so good,” Jongdae pants – voice weak but still needy.

“Alpha, claim me,” Jongdae whimpes. Judging by how Jongdae’s walls convulse and how Jongdae literally trembles in his arms – the omega is close at reaching his peak. With one powerful roll of his hips they both come as Baekhyun bites down on Jongdae’s pheromone glands.

The sharp cry of pain and pleasure from Jongdae’s throat could be probably heard within a 10 km radius. Jongdae ends up ripping the sheets from gripping too hard.

Their orgasm is so intense because it’s beyond physical pleasure, it goes beyond unraveling Jongdae’s slick coating all over Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s knot holding them together. This orgasm stems from all those months of restlessness and longing and pining and fighting, all boiling down to this one powerful and binding moment.

Sealing their relationship forever.

They both ride out their orgasms before Jongdae collapses in his arms. Baekhyun then runs his tongue over his bite, cleaning it over before he maneuvers them, still locked together by his knot, so that Jongdae’s lying on top of him. Baekhyun presses kisses on Jongdae’s temple, whispering endless praises to Jongdae – how amazing he is, how good he is, how beautiful he is. Licking his claim mark over and over again, he loves the feel of the bumps of the slowly scarring wound under his tongue.

“I love you,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae – it’s not the first time he said it, but it still makes his heart flutter a bit. Because there’s another new-found weight that comes with it. Their love is finally sealed and preserved for the rest of their days and beyond.

Jongdae looks up at him, his chin resting on Baekhyun’s chest. Eyes and smile bright. “I love you my beautiful and amazing mate.”

“I love you too,” Jongdae replies and he looks so beautiful. His skin and face glowing, carrying Baekhyun’s claim mark proudly. “My beautiful and strong mate. My alpha.”

“My omega.”

❂ ☾ ✮ End ✮ ☾ ❂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give a big shout out to you, y/n, for finishing this fic!!! *SCREEEEEECH!!!!!!* ily thank you. To everyone who patiently waited for each update and left comments to every chapter, my heart belongs to you guys. Thank you so so so so much for the love and validation (lol). Posting the first chapter of this fic was equal parts anxiety-inducing and liberating for me and getting such a warm and solid reception is just... Idk how to describe it but it just makes my heart soar and my toes curl inward and my cheeks hurt from smiling too hard. This fic started in my notes app with "Strawberry Jam filled Mochi Baekhyun and Bitesize Devil's cake Jongdae but make it abo" and then it progressed into a somewhat political piece. I did not intend to incorporate my own belief systems in a fic to such extent, but I'm sort of glad that I did. It's like the merge of the three things that I thoroughly enjoyed in college political science, fanfiction, and baekchen!
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!!](https://www.twitter.com/aerinuh) or let's talk down below on the comments section! Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
